L'Arène
by cathy29jes
Summary: Traduction : Jasper est capturé et contraint de se battre dans une arène. Il refuse de se battre jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un soit amené à lui, quelqu'un qu'il doit protéger à tout prix. AU. OOC. Jasper et Bella.
1. Chapitre 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Arena '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **L'histoire comprend 17 chapitres, elle est classée M pour le langage le sexe et la violence. En clair, elle est interdite aux – de 18 ans.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre un**

Jasper était assis sur le lit complètement abasourdi pendant que son Alice faisait les cent pas. Cela faisait déjà une semaine depuis la fête d'anniversaire fatidique et tout le monde était malheureux. C'était de sa faute et ils le lui avaient tous fait savoir.

Jasper ne se souvenait pas lui-même de ce qui était arrivé. Il avait senti le sang de Bella et avait alors senti sa bête, le Major, prendre le dessus. L'instant d'après, quand il avait repris ses esprits, il se trouvait dans les bois avec Emmett assis sur lui, un masque de fureur sur le visage et Rosalie se tenait à côté et lui en murmurant elle-même avec fureur. Ils lui avaient dit qu'il avait attaqué Isabella.

Il était toujours sous le choc. Comment avait-il pu faire cela ? Il pensait qu'il avait fait des progrès. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps dans la voiture avec elle quand ils étaient partis pour fuir James. Il avait appris à l'aimer. Jasper était entré dans le studio de danse plein de son sang et n'avait pas été tenté, il avait seulement été furieux contre James.

Edward avait dit à tout le monde qu'ils devaient quitter Forks en laissant Bella derrière eux. Jasper ressentait toujours une douleur dans son cœur, une douleur qu'il pensait ne jamais voir disparaître. Il avait proposé d'être le seul à partir, mais Edward avait insisté en disant qu'ils étaient tous un danger pour elle.

Emmett, son frère toujours indulgent, ne lui avait pas pardonné. Il le fusillait du regard chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient et il refusait de lui parler. Jasper sentait sa colère qui couvait toujours sous la surface. Jasper ne disait rien et attendait que son frère libère sa colère. Lorsque cela se produirait, il ne se défendrait pas.

Edward était parti juste après l'incident, brisé par la perte de sa compagne. Edward ressentait également de la colère, mais surtout envers lui-même. Jasper voulait lui crier que c'était de sa faute et pas celle d'Edward et qu'il ne devrait pas se punir et punir Bella de cette façon. Après tout, Edward était le plus fort. Il était celui qui avait suffisamment de maîtrise de soi pour être près de sa chanteuse et même rester dans son lit avec elle pendant qu'elle dormait. Jasper a fermé les yeux et a secoué la tête. Il n'aimait pas penser à Edward étant avec Bella.

Carlisle le regardait toujours avec déception. Cela faisait mal à Jasper qui avait toujours cherché l'approbation de Carlisle. Carlisle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que Jasper avait vécu. Carlisle ne s'était jamais nourri d'un être humain, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Cependant Jasper l'admirait et voulait être comme lui. Il avait une telle compassion et une telle maîtrise de soi que Jasper ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'admirer.

Chaque fois qu'Esmé le regardait, elle pleurait. Il avait commencé à garder ses distances avec elle. La douleur qu'elle ressentait pour avoir perdu sa fille était écrasante. Il savait qu'Esmé était trop douce pour lui faire des reproches et il ne sentait aucune accusation venir d'elle. Il lui faisait simplement se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé.

Même Rosalie, sa jumelle, la personne de qui il était le plus proche dans cette famille, était furieuse contre lui. Elle se souciait de Bella, mais dans son esprit, Edward avait raison, ils devaient laisser Bella seule. C'était dangereux de l'introduire dans le monde du surnaturel. Rosalie était en colère parce qu'elle ne croyait pas que Bella soit en sécurité à présent qu'ils l'avaient laissée se débrouiller seule. Elle aussi blâmait Jasper et cela lui faisait mal.

Jasper a soupiré et a regardé son lutin. Il pouvait sentir sa colère et sa culpabilité.

'' - J'aurais dû le voir, Jasper. J'aurais dû regarder... Si je l'avais fait... Reste que tu aurais dû être capable de résister. Je ne peux pas toujours surveiller ce que tu vas faire. Un jour, il va falloir que tu te contrôles. '' Alice a dit alors qu'elle faisait toujours les cent pas.

Jasper a baissé la tête. La culpabilité a submergé ses pensées. Alice était également en colère, mais elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle était furieuse contre lui. Elle était fatiguée de toujours le garder sous surveillance, il pouvait le sentir, mais elle l'aimait alors elle était en conflit. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer d'être fatiguée d'être la plus forte des deux.

Jasper s'est levé, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait combiné avec la colère et la tristesse qui imprégnaient le reste de la famille commençait à l'épuiser. '' - Alice, je vais aller chasser. '' Lui a-t-il dit calmement.

Elle n'a rien dit, elle n'a pas bougé de sa place, elle ne l'a même pas regardé. Habituellement, elle l'embrassait et lui disait à quel point elle l'aimait avant qu'il ne parte, même pour un bref instant. Jasper a senti la douleur augmenter dans sa poitrine et l'a rapidement réprimée, ne voulant pas projeter sa douleur sur les gens qu'il aimait. Il a quitté la pièce sans un mot. _Elle l'aimait toujours_ , s'est-il dit alors qu'il sortait. Un compagnon ne pouvait pas quitter son partenaire n'est-ce pas ? La poitrine de Jasper s'est resserrée et il a commencé à courir.

Jasper a couru à travers la forêt aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour essayer d'éclaircir son esprit, il ne savait pas quelle distance il avait parcouru quand il a finalement cessé de courir pour sonder les environs. Il pouvait entendre le rythme cardiaque d'un animal dans le lointain, mais il avait perdu son appétit. Il irait chasser plus tard, à l'heure actuelle il voulait simplement se coucher sur le sol de la forêt et laisser ses pensées courir en liberté. Il voulait un peu de paix sans ressentir les émotions de qui que ce soit s'introduisant dans les siennes.

Il regardait les rayons de lumière étinceler à travers les arbres et a écouté le chant des oiseaux, laissant même sa respiration se calmer. Finalement, il a fermé les yeux, un sentiment de paix se répandant à travers lui. Son seul avertissement a été le craquement d'une brindille sur sa droite avant qu'un chiffon ne soit plaqué sur sa bouche et tout a disparu.

* * *

Jasper a finalement retrouvé ses esprits quelques temps plus tard. Il a regardé autour de lui pour découvrir qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce nue. Il n'y avait pas du tout de meuble, c'était une simple boîte. Il ne pouvait même pas trouver de porte. Il n'y avait pas de lumière, mais il n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour voir. Il n'y avait simplement rien à voir, cependant.

Il a élargi ses sens et il a pu entendre des pas et quelqu'un parler doucement dans le lointain. Il ne pouvait pas entendre la conversation. Il pouvait entendre des bruits de respiration dans les pièces à proximité de la sienne. Il pouvait sentir des émotions plus proches de lui, elles allaient du désespoir à une profonde fureur et il a estimé qu'ils y avaient davantage de captifs et pas seulement lui.

Jasper a passé une main dans ses cheveux. Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'y avait-il sur ce tissu ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelque chose qui avait la capacité de neutraliser un vampire.

'' - Bonjour, Major Whitlock. '' Une voix lui a dit. Jasper a regardé en direction de la voix et a remarqué quelques trous indiquant un haut-parleur dans le mur dans le coin supérieur droit.

'' - C'est un honneur de rencontrer enfin le Dieu de la guerre. '' La voix a continué et Jasper a grimacé.

'' - Il n'y a aucun moyen de s'échapper, mais vous êtes libre de chercher un moyen. '' La voix a dit. Jasper a plissé les yeux et a commencé à regarder autour de la salle à nouveau. Il a trouvé un trou dans le mur dans lequel une caméra vidéo le regardait. En un éclair, Jasper a donné un coup de poing dans la caméra, cela n'a même pas fait une brèche dans le mur autour de la caméra et l'objectif est resté intact.

La voix s'est mise à rire. '' - Nous avons traité avec beaucoup des vampires, Monsieur Whitlock. Soyez assuré que les murs sont à l'épreuve des vampires. '' Jasper n'a pas répondu, ses pensées étaient en pleines tourmentes alors qu'il passait en revue tout ce qu'il savait. Celui qui l'avait enlevé lui disait la vérité et avait manifestement traité avec des vampires auparavant. Connaissait-il ses capacités ? Il connaissait ses surnoms pendant les guerres du Sud. Cela pourrait-il être Maria ? Non, il ne le pensait pas, c'était trop subtil pour Maria. Trop bien réfléchi.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? '' Jasper a simplement grogné.

'' - Nous voulons que vous combattiez, Monsieur Whitlock. Nous avons beaucoup de clients qui vont payer grassement pour voir le Dieu de la guerre en action. '' La voix a dit comme si c'était une évidence.

Jasper a fermé les yeux et a serré les poings. C'était donc cela, il a baissé la tête alors que la rage montait en lui. Il avait finalement été libéré des combats constants et aujourd'hui il était forcé d'y retourner. Alice l'avait sauvé de cette vie et il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière.

'' - Vous aurez tout ce que vous voudrez si vous gagnez. Du sang, des femmes, du confort. '' La voix lui a dit. Il savait par expérience que ces choses pèseraient lourdement sur son cœur avec le temps. Il ne pouvait pas retourner à cette vie.

Jasper a tourné le dos à la caméra. Ces choses-là ne signifiaient plus rien pour lui. '' - Je ne me battrais pas. '' A-t-il dit d'une voix tendue par la fureur. Ils n'allaient pas le tuer, ils avaient passé trop de temps et fait trop d'efforts pour le prendre. Si la voix disait la vérité, il y avait de l'argent en jeu.

La voix s'est mise à rire. '' - Je pense que si. Vous êtes, après tout, gouverné par de très puissants instincts. '' La voix a dit.

Jasper s'est assis contre le mur et a levé ses genoux contre sa poitrine, non pas parce qu'il était fatigué, mais pour se consoler pendant qu'il attendait. C'était un signe de faiblesse, mais il voulait leur laisser croire qu'il était faible. Ils voulaient sa force, il leur donnerait de la faiblesse.

* * *

Le temps ne signifiait plus rien. Est-ce que des semaines avaient passé ? Des mois ? Jasper était affamé, mais il était resté assis aussi immobile qu'il le pouvait, refusant de laisser savoir son tourment à celui qui l'observait.

Il avait cherché en vain un moyen d'évasion. Celui qui avait construit cette prison avait certainement eu à l'esprit l'idée d'y enfermer un vampire. Les murs étaient à l'épreuve de sa force. Jasper a regardé sa main qui avait commencé à trembler. Pourrait-il mourir de faim ? Était-il possible de faire mourir un vampire de cette façon ? Même Maria ne l'avait jamais affamé pendant aussi longtemps.

Jasper a entendu un sifflement et a levé les yeux pour voir une espèce de gaz provenir du plafond. Il a rapidement cessé de respirer, mais apparemment ce n'était pas suffisant parce qu'une fois que le gaz a touché sa peau, tout est devenu noir.

* * *

Jasper a été réveillé par des bruits de reniflements. Il n'a pas eu besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'un humain se trouvait dans la pièce avec lui. Il a ouvert les yeux pour voir une belle très jeune fille blonde tenant une poupée. Jasper a gémi de désespoir et s'est blotti dans le coin le plus éloigné d'elle.

La jeune fille a arrêté de pleurer. '' - Vous allez bien, Monsieur ? '' A-t-elle demandé en essuyant son nez. Elle s'est dirigée lentement vers lui, mais a arrêté d'avancer apeurée quand elle l'a entendu grogner. La jeune fille s'est déplacée loin de lui et a commencé à pleurer. '' - Je veux ma maman. '' A-t-elle dit à travers ses larmes et son cri a été déchirant.

Jasper s'est levé brusquement. '' - Arrête ! Je vais faire ce que tu veux. Je vais me battre, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi avoir du sang des animaux. ''

La jeune fille avait poussé un cri de terreur en le voyant bouger.

'' - Je ne pense pas Monsieur Whitlock. Le sang animal ne va pas vous donner une pleine puissance et nous avons misé de l'argent sur le temps que cela va vous prendre avant de tuer la fille. '' La voix a dit. La bouche de Jasper a béé d'horreur. Il est retourné dans son coin et a essayé d'ignorer la soif dans sa gorge et les pleurs de la jeune fille.

* * *

La jeune fille ne bougeait plus. Elle était mourante, il pouvait le sentir. Les salauds ne lui avaient donné aucune nourriture et pas d'eau, elle mourait de faim et de soif. Jasper avait frappé les murs en vain. Il avait même hurlé jusqu'à ce que sa voix devienne rauque. Ses ravisseurs n'avaient pas de cœur. Il n'avait plus de force, son propre corps était affaibli par la faim. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse la sauver.

Jasper a regardé la jeune fille couchée contre le mur, sa poupée n'était plus serrée dans sa main et contre sa poitrine. Il pouvait voir le sang pulser dans ses veines et son cœur ralentir régulièrement. Elle allait mourir de toute façon, il pourrait mettre fin à ses souffrances et aux siennes. Le visage de Carlisle lui est venu à l'esprit. Carlisle ne tuerait pas la jeune fille, Edward non plus. Est-ce que son Alice le ferait ? Ils seraient tous tellement déçus de lui, mais n'étaient-ils pas déjà déçus ?

Jasper s'est approché de la jeune fille. S'il ne la buvait pas et la laisser tout simplement mourir ? Combien d'autres allaient-ils en envoyer ? Un plan a pris forme dans son esprit. Il a laissé échapper un chapelet de sanglots déchirants sans larmes alors qu'il caressait tendrement les cheveux de la jeune fille et il l'a embrassée sur le front avant de planter ses dents dans son cou et boire profondément.

Quelques heures plus tard le gaz est entré dans sa chambre et il s'est félicité de l'oubli en respirant profondément le gaz.

* * *

Jasper s'est réveillé sur une surface de terre et s'est levé rapidement. Il était donc temps de se battre. Jasper a sondé son environnement, il était dans une arène de combat. Elle était énorme et au-dessus de lui, il pouvait entendre une foule de spectateurs. Ils étaient hors de portée. Il a regardé les murs, mais ils étaient lisses et il doutait d'être en mesure de les escalader. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir de s'échapper, mais il avait dû regarder, juste au cas où.

Il a entendu des portes s'ouvrir derrière lui puis se refermer avant même qu'il ne puisse se retourner. Il a senti trois vampires désormais dans l'arène avec lui. Il pouvait sentir la détermination de leur part et il a souri. Jasper a levé les bras en signe de reddition et a fermé les yeux alors que les dents et les griffes mettaient son corps en pièces.

Il a souri en entendant les huées de la foule. Il ne nuirait plus à personne, ils allaient le tuer.

* * *

Jasper a hurlé d'angoisse quand il s'est réveillé dans sa cellule. Son corps avait été remis ensemble. La seule preuve de son calvaire était les nouvelles cicatrices ajoutées sur son corps déjà marqué. Il avait espéré ne jamais se réveiller à nouveau.

'' - Bonjour Monsieur Whitlock. Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous ne vous laisserons pas mourir. Nous avons trop investi en vous. '' La voix que Jasper en été venue à haïr lui a dit.

'' - Je ne me battrais pas. '' Jasper a dit les dents serrées.

'' - Je pense que vous le ferez si nous vous donnons un motif qui en vaille la peine. Peut-être votre compagne... ? '' La voix a dit avant de rire quand Jasper a rugi de rage. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir pris Alice, n'est-ce pas ? Sûrement que son don lui permettrait de fuir.

Une porte s'est ouverte derrière lui et un corps a été poussé en avant qu'il ne puisse se déplacer assez rapidement pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Il a senti une femme humaine et a gémi de désespoir. Il ne voulait pas tuer à nouveau. Il s'est déplacé pour s'éloigner d'elle. La femme s'est redressée et il a écarquillé les yeux en signe d'incrédulité en voyant Bella assise sur le sol d'un air apeuré, regardant autour d'elle mais incapable de rien voir.

'' - Espèce de salauds ! '' A hurlé Jasper et il a donné des coups de poings inutiles contre la caméra avec sa fureur.

'' - J... Jasper ? '' A murmuré Bella et, malgré sa rage, il l'a entendue et a arrêté son attaque sur le mur.

'' - C'est moi, Bella. '' Jasper a dit tranquillement.

'' - À présent que votre compagne est ici, vous allez vous battre. Nous allons vous donner le temps de devenir... de renouer. Ensuite nous allons vous nourrir et vous aurez votre premier combat. Soyez assuré Monsieur Whitlock que si vous ne mangez pas, elle ne sera pas non plus nourrie. '' La voix lui a dit.

'' - Elle n'est pas ma compagne ! '' A hurlé Jasper désespérément. Il n'y a pas eu de réponse et Jasper s'est tourné vers Bella avec désespoir.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Arena '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla** **est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre deux**

Bella était allongée dans son lit et regardait le mur. Un mois avait passé depuis qu'il avait arraché son cœur et l'avait détruit. Il y avait une semaine, Charlie avait menacé de l'envoyer à Phœnix, ce qui l'avait réveillée et fait revivre. Elle a gémi et s'est détournée de la lumière venant à présent à travers sa fenêtre. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rester allongée ici et mourir, mais elle avait promis à Charlie qu'elle allait essayer. Elle s'est redressée et a posé ses pieds sur le sol à côté du lit, sa froideur la laissant indifférente. Elle attraperait peut-être la grippe et serait alors en mesure de rester au lit.

Elle s'est dirigée vers la douche après avoir entendu que Charlie était déjà debout et se déplaçait en bas. Elle a ouvert les robinets et s'est regardée dans le miroir pendant qu'elle attendait que l'eau se réchauffe. Bella avait compris pourquoi il ne voulait pas d'une fille ordinaire comme elle, la seule chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

Elle ne le détestait pas, en réalité, elle savait qu'il y avait toujours eu un risque qu'il puisse la tuer. Elle était sa chanteuse après tout. Bella est entré dans la douche en laissant l'eau chaude couler sur elle. Tôt ou tard, il l'aurait attaquée. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, pas vraiment. Cela en avait valu la peine pour faire partie de cette famille, même pour un court instant.

Bella a effleuré sa cicatrice avec ses doigts alors que ses souvenirs la surprenaient. Quand elle s'était coupée le doigt, elle l'avait regardé avec horreur. Ses yeux étaient noirs et ses lèvres s'étaient relevées et montraient ses dents. À cet instant, elle avait su qu'il allait boire son sang et probablement la tuer. Même si elle avait su que c'était une possibilité, brusquement elle n'avait plus voulu mourir et elle avait eu peur.

Elle avait entendu un grognement et s'était retournée pour voir Jasper freiné par Emmett et Carlisle, qui grognaient et grondaient sur lui. Il l'avait ensuite jeté contre la table pleine d'assiettes et s'était tourné pour la protéger de Jasper. Bella gisait au milieu du verre et avait peur de bouger et provoquer des coupures, faisant couler plus de sang maintenant qu'il la protégeait. Elle avait pu voir Jasper cependant, il n'était pas après elle, il était après lui.

Elle a versé du shampoing dans sa main et a commencé à se laver les cheveux, se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient à présent. Comment avaient-ils pu la laisser aussi facilement ? Est-ce que tout n'était que mensonges ? L'avaient-ils jamais réellement aimée ? Bella a senti les larmes glisser sur son visage, mais elle les a ignorées. Trop de larmes avaient coulé à cause d'eux. Elle a fermé les robinets et elle est sortie de la douche, saisissant une serviette et essuyant complètement son visage avant de sécher le reste de son corps.

Elle s'est habillée rapidement avant de descendre les escaliers pour dire au revoir à Charlie. Il avait beaucoup travaillé ses derniers temps et elle savait qu'il était déchiré. Il voulait rester avec elle, mais il y avait ces rumeurs au sujet d'un ours attaquant les campeurs dans la région. Charlie aimait Forks et prenait son travail au sérieux, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit blessé.

Bella a ressenti une vague d'amour pour lui. Il n'était pas très expressif, mais elle sentait son amour pour elle et elle était désolée pour le chagrin qu'elle lui avait causé. Elle s'est levée sur la pointe des orteils et l'a embrassé sur la joue. Charlie a semblé abasourdi et un peu gêné.

Charlie s'est tourné avec nervosité vers la porte en saisissant ses clés sur le comptoir et Bella a commencé à regretter ses actions quand il s'est arrêté brusquement.

'' - Bella... '' Il a fait une pause pendant une longue période et Bella s'est demandée ce qu'il avait de tellement difficile à lui dire. '' - Je t'aime, petite fille. '' A-t-il dit doucement avant de s'enfuir par la porte sans lui donner une chance de répondre. Bella a souri pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Bella l'a suivi du regard pendant un long moment avant de finalement se tourner vers la cuisine. Bella s'est figée d'horreur quand elle a vu un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas debout en face d'elle. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse crier, un chiffon lui a couvert le nez et la bouche et son monde est devenue ténèbres.

* * *

Bella a entendu un hurlement déchirant venant de quelque part et cela l'a réveillée. Elle a gémi doucement, son estomac pris de nausées à cause du produit qu'ils avaient utilisé pour l'assommer. Elle a senti des mains sur elle, mais elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour les battre. Elle était emmenée quelque part.

Elle a entendu une porte s'ouvrir et elle a pratiquement été jetée à l'intérieur d'une pièce. Elle est tombée à genoux. Elle s'est rapidement mise dans une position assise, incapable de se lever et elle s'est mise à regarder autour d'elle.

'' - Espèces de salauds ! '' Elle a entendu un cri masculin.

Cela ressemblait à... '' - J... Jasper ? '' Bella a interrogé, espérant qu'il était là. Si elle devait être kidnappée et être avec quelqu'un, Jasper était celui avec qui elle voudrait être. Elle savait qu'il était fort. Plus fort qu'il ne le laissait paraître et il la faisait se sentir en sécurité. Il l'avait déjà sauvée deux fois. Il avait tué James et il _l'_ avait empêché de la tuer.

'' - C'est moi, Bella. '' Jasper a dit calmement. Bella a commencé à espérer qu'elle sortirait de cela en vie.

'' - À présent que votre compagne est ici, vous allez vous battre. Nous allons vous donner le temps de devenir... de renouer. Ensuite nous allons vous nourrir et vous aurez votre premier combat. Soyez assuré Monsieur Whitlock que si vous ne mangez pas, elle ne sera pas non plus nourri. '' Une voix a dit et Bella a fait un tour complet sur elle-même pour trouver d'où venait la voix. Il faisait noir et elle ne pouvait rien voir. De quoi diable parlait-il ? Alice était ici ? Être nourrie ? Des combats ? Elle était sur le point de poser des questions quand elle a entendu Jasper crier.

'' - Elle n'est pas ma compagne ! ''

Bella a pris une profonde inspiration. Jasper était empathique, elle ne voulait pas l'accabler avec ses émotions chaotiques. '' - Qu... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? '' Bella a bégayé. Putain ! Cela n'avait pas été dit aussi calmement qu'elle l'avait espéré.

Elle venait simplement de commencer à penser qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre quand il a commencé à parler. '' - J'ai été capturé pour combattre dans une arène. Je ne peux que supposer que c'est pour le profit de nos ravisseurs. Je ne veux pas me battre... '' Il a fait une pause pendant un long moment, il semblait essayer de se ressaisir. Bella avait entendu dire qu'il avait une histoire violente, mais personne ne la lui avait expliquée.

'' - J'ai refusé de me battre, de sorte qu'ils t'ont enlevée pour me convaincre. Ils semblent penser que tu es ma compagne. '' Jasper lui a dit. Son ton était tellement dénué d'expression qu'elle n'a pas pu déterminer ce qu'il pensait. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir non plus et elle se sentait en situation de désavantage. Ce n'était pas équitable, il pouvait la voir et sentir ses émotions, mais elle, elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

'' - Viens ici. '' Bella a exigé en murmurant avec rudesse. Il a semblé hésiter, puis elle l'a entendu se déplacer vers elle. Il devait faire du bruit volontairement pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle savait qu'il était capable ne pas en faire. Quand elle l'a senti suffisamment proche, elle a tendu la main à l'aveuglette devant elle. Sa main a effleuré sa jambe et elle l'a levée jusqu'à ce qu'elle saisisse sa main, puis elle l'a tiré vers le sol pour qu'il s'assied à côté d'elle. Elle s'est rapprochée de lui et a posé doucement ses mains sur son visage. Si elle ne pouvait pas le voir, elle pouvait le sentir.

'' - Voilà qui est mieux. À présent, dis-moi tout. '' Bella a dit en laissant ses mains sur son visage. Elle a senti la main de Jasper sur sa jambe, ses longs doigts traçant des motifs sur sa cuisse. Bella a été un peu étonnée, mais la sensation était érotique et elle a frissonné de plaisir. La pensée qu'il ne devrait même pas faire cela n'a jamais traversé son esprit et sa respiration est devenue plus rapide.

Brusquement, Jasper l'a pincée et elle a lâché un petit cri effrayé jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à tracer à nouveau des motifs sur sa jambe. Cette fois, elle a compris. Il lui disait qu'ils étaient à l'écoute. Il l'avait orthographié sur sa jambe. Belle espérait qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir rougir, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance car il pouvait probablement sentir son embarras.

'' - Cela n'a pas d'importance... '' A-t-elle chuchoté. Cela n'en avait réellement pas, elle avait compris que qui que soit celui qui avait fait cela, il avait déjà ce dont il avait besoin. Elle l'a senti hocher la tête et son visage a semblé tomber.

'' - Je suis réellement désolé, Bella. '' Il a commencé et Bella a été un peu perplexe. Pourquoi était-il désolé ? Il ne l'avait pas enlevée. Il avait dû sentir sa perplexité parce qu'il a continué à s'expliquer.

'' - Pour t'avoir attaquée à ton anniversaire. '' A-t-il continué. Bella a suivi les traits sur son visage. Il était sincère et son angoisse se sentait dans le fléchissement de sa bouche et les rides sur son front.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne m'as pas attaquée. Tu m'as sauvée. Ed... Il était sur le point de m'attaquer lorsque tu as grogné, ce qui l'a réveillé et il s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il m'a alors jetée contre la table et a commencé à avoir un comportement protecteur, mais tu étais toujours concentré sur lui. '' Bella a dit avec détermination.

Elle pouvait sentir également la stupéfaction sur son visage et elle est brusquement devenue furieuse. Lui avaient-ils dit qu'il l'avait attaquée ? Et pourquoi ne le savait-il pas ? Elle était sur le point d'exprimer ses questions à haute voix quand il a commencé à parler.

'' - Hé bien... nous allons en parler plus tard. Nous sommes partis pour l'Alaska juste après la fête. Edward est arrivé quelques jours plus tard, mais il est parti rapidement. J'étais à la chasse quand quelqu'un m'a gazé. Je me suis réveillé ici. '' Jasper lui a dit. Bella pouvait sentir la douleur sur son visage et l'entendre dans ses paroles. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne disait pas et elle s'est approchée de lui, voulant lui donner du réconfort.

'' - Cette même voix s'est adressée à moi en m'appelant par les surnoms qu'on m'avait donnés pendant les guerres du Sud. Elle m'a dit que j'allais devoir me battre et que je serai récompensé par du sang, des femmes et du confort. J'ai refusé et ils ont commencé à me priver de nourriture... Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici, mais cela me semble être depuis un long moment. '' Jasper a dit, sa voix commençant à se briser.

'' - Cela a fait un mois depuis que vous êtes tous partis. '' Bella l'a informé, elle l'a senti hocher la tête en remerciement.

'' - J'avais tellement faim... Ils... mis une petite fille ici... '' Jasper s'est arrêté et Bella s'est redressée sur ses genoux et l'a tenu serré fermement contre elle. Elle a frotté son dos pour essayer de le réconforter, sachant ce qui allait venir. '' - J'ai essayé de résister, Bella, mais ils l'ont également affamée... Elle était mourante... ''

'' - Chuuut, ça va aller. '' Bella a dit d'une voix apaisante.

'' - Non, cela ne va pas... '' Jasper a grogné. '' - Carlisle serait mort avant de faire cela. Edward aurait résisté. ''

Sa réponse a mis Bella en colère. '' - Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'ils l'auraient fait, mais de toute façon la jeune fille serait morte de faim, ce qui ne les rend pas meilleurs que toi. ''

Jasper s'est détourné d'elle. '' - Ils le sont. '' A-t-il chuchoté.

Bella a saisi son menton et l'a tiré en arrière pour lui faire face. '' - Non ! C'est faux ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point ils sont toujours prompts à critiquer les autres. Ils ne tolèrent pas la faiblesse chez les autres. Toi si. Tu sais ce que c'est de lutter et tu ne juges pas les autres. Je pense que cela fait de toi quelqu'un de meilleur qu'eux. '' Bella lui a dit avec fermeté. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait pris ses paroles à cœur, mais il a continué son histoire.

'' - Ils m'ont gazé à nouveau... Ils laissent le gaz s'échapper du plafond chaque fois qu'ils veulent m'endormir. Je me suis réveillé dans une arène. Trois vampires m'ont attaqué et je ne me suis pas battu contre eux dans l'espoir de mourir et déjouer leurs plans, mais ils m'ont de nouveau remis debout et ils t'ont amenée ici. Je suis désolé Bella, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils pensent que tu es ma compagne, mais je vais te protéger. '' Jasper a terminé. Bella a senti sa douleur, mais elle savait également qu'il allait la protéger quoi qu'il arrive, elle espérait simplement qu'il irait bien.

'' - Je te connais bien. '' A-t-elle murmuré en posant sa tête sur sa poitrine et en continuant à faire des cercles dans son dos. Elle a entendu un bruit mécanique et en un instant, Jasper l'avait placée derrière lui contre le mur et loin du bruit. Des lumières se sont allumées et elle a été momentanément aveuglée.

'' - Un peu de confort pour l'humain. Faites ce qu'on vous dit où ils seront supprimés, Monsieur Whitlock. Vous serez nourri dans la matinée. Nous nous attendons à ce que vous mangez pour être aussi fort que possible. Plus votre combat sera bon, mieux nous traiterons votre compagne. '' La même voix qu'auparavant a dit. Bella a entendu un grognement sourd dans la gorge de Jasper, mais elle l'a ignoré quand l'odeur de la nourriture a atteint son nez. Elle avait faim. Elle a regardé derrière Jasper et a vu une tablette qui sortait du mur et sur laquelle se trouvait une assiette de nourriture. Elle a également vu un lavabo et une toilette ainsi qu'un lit qui semblait être très dur.

Elle a saisi l'assiette de nourriture et a commencé à manger voracement. Elle a fixé les toilettes d'un air dubitatif, puis a regardé le trou dans le mur où elle était certaine que se trouvait la caméra. _Infects pervers !_ A-t-elle pensé avec fureur. Elle a entendu Jasper rire et elle s'est demandée s'il pouvait lire ses pensées.

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas chérie. Je vais te protéger quand tu en auras besoin. '' Lui a-t-il dit. Bella a senti son visage s'enflammer et elle a hoché la tête avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa nourriture. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle voulait savoir sur lui, mais elle ne voulait réellement pas que celui qui était à l'écoute l'entende, elle a donc mangé en silence. Après avoir terminé, elle a reposé les plats et s'est lavée autant qu'elle le pouvait dans l'évier. Elle s'est dirigée vers le lit et s'y est assise.

Pendant tout ce temps, Jasper était resté debout à fixer le mur. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait. Faisait-il des plans pour les sauver ? Elle a tapoté l'espace à côté d'elle pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir avec elle. Il a levé un sourcil, mais s'est dirigé vers elle et s'est tenu raide comme une planche à côté d'elle. Elle a posé sa tête sur son épaule et lentement, il a passé ses bras autour d'elle. Elle supposait qu'elle aurait dû être effrayée, mais elle ne l'était pas. Son ventre était plein, elle était à l'aise et le trou dans son cœur avait bizarrement disparu.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Arena '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trois**

Jasper était assis dans le noir avec la tête de Bellasur ses genoux. Ses pensées étaient chaotiques. Pour l'instant, il ne voyait aucun moyen de s'échapper et ses pensées étaient donc tournées vers la survie. Il devait garder Bella en vie jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours ou jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un moyen de s'échapper. Il allait devoir redevenir le Major.

Il a fermé brièvement les yeux et, d'un air absent, a passé distraitement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Bella. Pourrait-il être aussi impitoyable qu'il aurait besoin de l'être et pouvoir en revenir une fois qu'ils se seraient échappés ? Il ne s'était jamais débarrassé totalement de la soif de sang ou de son désir de bataille. Cela lui avait manqué. Ce qu'il n'aimait pas, ce qu'il n'avait jamais aimé, c'était de tuer des innocents. Les humains n'avaient pas une chance contre lui et il trouvait indigne de les tuer. Dans la bataille, tester sa force contre celle d'un autre de sa force était passionnant, c'était quelque chose de digne.

Le temps qu'il avait passé avec Maria lui avait fait tester les limites même de son endurance et avait nourri ses désirs. Maria n'avait jamais eu de cause honorable cependant. Lutter pour elle avait été de la torture. Ses méthodes étaient inutilement cruelles et il était heureux d'être loin d'elle. Il était fatigué et brisé par les batailles quand Peter l'avait aidé à partir. Il pensait qu'échapper à Maria était la seule chose qu'il lui fallait, mais sa dépression avait grandi au fil du temps.

Quand il avait rencontré Alice, elle lui avait montré comment se nourrir d'animaux. Pendant longtemps, les choses avaient été mieux. Il aimait Alice et pour elle, il avait essayé de repousser la dépression, mais il savait qu'elle était là, couvant sous la surface et attendant d'avoir une chance de s'échapper.

Il a vu une porte s'ouvrir et un corps a été rapidement poussé dans la pièce. Il pouvait sentir que c'était un être humain. Il a déplacé doucement la tête de Bella en espérant ne pas la réveiller. Ses espoirs ont été anéantis cependant, quand elle a commencé à se redresser. Jasper s'est lui-même placé en face d'elle pour la protéger. L'homme, il ne pouvait que le supposer, était censé être son déjeuner, mais il était toujours en train de regarder autour de lui de manière confuse. Il pouvait sentir sa peur et il a ressenti une pointe de pitié. Il l'a rapidement repoussée.

Les lumières se sont brusquement allumées. Jasper a juré intérieurement, les salauds voulaient que Bella le voit manger ou peut-être qu'ils voulaient avoir une meilleure vision. Il a laissé le personnage qu'il avait été il y avait de nombreuses années revenir au premier plan.

'' - Bella, tourne le dos. '' Il a ordonné. Il n'a même pas regardé derrière lui pour voir si elle obéissait. Il savait qu'elle avait obéi d'après le bruit qu'elle avait fait.

L'homme a levé les yeux avec terreur, les yeux encore exorbités par l'arrivée brutale de la lumière. Jasper a été sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse se déplacer ou pousser un cri. Il a brisé son cou et a bu profondément. Après avoir terminé, il a laissé tomber le corps en s'assurant qu'il atterrisse près de la porte par laquelle l'homme était entré. Il a planifié ses mouvements avec soin. Il a fait en sorte de ne pas être trop prudent ni trop brutal et a gardé un visage vide d'expression.

Il s'est dirigé vers Bella. Il s'est assis contre le mur face à la porte et il l'a tirée en face de lui en faisant en sorte que le corps reste en dehors de sa ligne de mire. Il a fermé brièvement les yeux, n'ayant pas envie qu'elle voit leur couleur pourpre. Cela ne lui a pris seulement que quelques instants pour rassembler son courage et il l'a regardée dans les yeux. Elle l'a regardé en retour, sans dégoût ni peur.

Jasper a été abasourdi. Il avait bloqué ses émotions pendant qu'il s'alimentait. Il savait qu'il devait vider l'humain sinon elle aurait été affamée comme la jeune fille l'avait été, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu le faire s'il avait senti de la peur ou du dégoût venant d'elle. Il s'est ouvert lentement à ses émotions. Elle se sentait déterminée et... confiante ? Il devait avoir laissé ses émotions se voir sur son visage parce qu'elle a ouvert la bouche pour parler. Il a mis un doigt sur ses lèvres et a secoué la tête.

Il y avait pensé toute la nuit et avait décidé qu'il n'allait pas leur donner de spectacle ici, dans la pièce. Il n'allait pas les laisser se divertir de ses émotions ni de celles de Bella. Jasper allait leur donner du spectacle dans l'arène, mais ici... il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Bella faire partie de leur jeu de malade.

Il a pris ses mains et les a placées sous sa chemise puis a mis les siennes sous son T-shirt. Les reposant sur son ventre, il a commencé à écrire lentement. « Nous ne parlons pas. Pas de spectacle avec les émotions, ne rien leur donner. »

« Oui. » Elle a écrit lentement sur sa peau nue et il lui a envoyé une vague de confiance. Étonnement, elle a rapidement compris et lui a renvoyé une vague de confiance. Elle a commencé à écrire de nouveau.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Jasper a pensé fortement à l'opportunité de lui dire comment il se sentait réellement. Finalement, il a décidé d'être honnête et il lui a envoyé ses émotions. La honte, la détermination, l'excitation, la protection. Il avait peur qu'elle soit dégoûtée par lui, mais elle s'est ouverte à lui et lui a renvoyé l'admiration, la détermination, le contentement et un peu de peur.

« Je vais me battre. » Il a écrit et il lui a transmis les sentiments de bravade et de cruauté, tout ce qu'il ressentait quand il était dans l'armée de Maria. Puis il a ajouté de l'insécurité et de la paix, tout ce qu'il ressentait avec Alice. « Vais-je revenir à moi ? » Il espérait qu'elle allait comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lui communiquer.

Les mains de Bella étaient à plat sur son ventre. Son visage ne montrait rien alors qu'elle regardait dans ses yeux. Ses doigts ont commencé à bouger. « Tu seras toujours toi. » Elle a écrit et lui a envoyé à nouveau son admiration et ce qui semblait être de l'amour. Jasper a mis ses mains à plat sur son ventre, ne sachant pas quoi dire, mais se laissant ouvert à elle et lui donnant toutes ses émotions. Elle a posé ses mains à plat et a réagi à ce qu'il lui envoyait jusqu'à ce que leurs émotions soient finalement un mélange de bonheur mêlé de contentement.

Combien de temps sont-ils restés assis là, Jasper n'en était pas certain. Il était tellement concentré sur Bella qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué lorsque le corps avait été enlevé ou lorsque son plateau de nourriture était arrivé.

'' - Il est temps, Monsieur Whitlock. '' La voix a interrompu leur connexion. Les doigts de Bella ont commencé à écrire avec fureur. « Reviens-moi » A-t-elle écrit et elle lui a envoyé sa peur pour lui. « Toujours » A-t-il répondu en lui envoyant sa détermination. Jasper s'est levé et s'est éloigné de Bella sans jamais perdre le contact visuel avec elle. Il a entendu le sifflement du gaz et a respiré profondément.

* * *

Jasper s'est réveillé dans la même arène. Il s'est rapidement levé et a regardé directement la foule au-dessus de lui. Il n'a vu personne qu'il puisse reconnaître, mais il leur a donné son meilleur sourire de mépris.

'' - Amenez-le-moi ! '' A-t-il crié. Il a senti son excitation monter et l'a laissée sortir. La foule était en délire. Il a senti le mouvement de l'air derrière lui, mais il est resté aussi immobile que possible jusqu'au dernier moment avant d'esquiver en passant sous les mâchoires d'un grand loup. Jasper a ri lorsqu'il a frappé le loup-garou à la mâchoire.

 _Ce doit être la pleine lune,_ a-t-il pensé avec joie. Ce n'était pas un Métamorphe, c'était un vrai loup-garou. Il n'avait seulement combattu qu'un seul autre de son espèce. Les bêtes étaient fortes, mais pas intelligentes. Elles n'avaient pas de stratégie et ne se battaient seulement que par instinct. Encore que l'instinct pouvait parfois être un avantage. Il savait que s'il le laissait le mordre, cela lui apporterait une mort lente et douloureuse. Un de ses nouveau-nés avait été mordu et il avait hurlé pendant deux jours avant de finalement se transformer en statue noircie.

Le loup a secoué la tête et a chancelé un peu à son coup de poing. Jasper a souri, mais son esprit s'est rapidement déplacé sur les moyens de faire durer la lutte plus longtemps parce que le loup n'était clairement pas de taille contre lui. On pouvait blesser ou étourdir des loups-garous, mais ils guérissaient rapidement et la seule véritable façon de les tuer était de leur arracher le cœur.

Son sourire s'est élargi quand il a entendu un grognement derrière lui. La foule devenait folle. Jasper s'est tourné alors qu'un autre loup faisait un bond vers lui. Il a saisi la jambe du loup et il l'a jeté à son partenaire. Ils ont tous les deux claqués contre le mur. Le mur a tremblé et les loups ont glapi.

Jasper ne leur a pas donné de temps avant de sauter sur eux et de jeter un loup sur le côté. Avant que le loup ne puisse récupérer, il lui a rapidement défoncé la cage thoracique et en a sorti son cœur. Il l'a levé haut dans les airs, puis il l'a jeté sur le sol avant de traquer le second loup.

Le loup restant a reculé avec hargne. Jasper savait qu'il avait peur, il pouvait le sentir, mais il ne ressentait aucun remord. Le loup avait une chance. Il s'est arrêté en face de lui, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux, le poussant à avoir l'audace d'attaquer.

Le loup a saisi l'appât et s'est précipité vers lui. Jasper se tenait parfaitement immobile, le même sourire confiant sur le visage quand le loup a bondi sur lui. Au même instant exactement, il s'est penché en arrière en lançant son poing vers le haut et il a saisi le cœur du loup dans sa poitrine. Le loup a atterri avec un bruit sourd derrière lui, se retransformant dans le malheureux humain qu'il avait été.

Jasper a fermé les yeux et a laissé tomber le cœur . Il s'est permis de ressentir un moment de sympathie avant de laisser la victoire gonfler en lui. Il a ouvert les yeux et a laissé ses émotions sortir dans l'arène, incitant la foule déjà en liesse à pousser des acclamations encore plus débridées.

* * *

'' - S'il te plaît, Peter, je ne peux plus le voir et je suis inquiète. Je te jure que je veux simplement savoir s'il va bien. '' Alice a sangloté sur le téléphone. Elle avait perdu de vue Jasper quand il était allé à la chasse il y avait un mois. Au début, elle avait simplement pensé qu'il était en colère après elle parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit au revoir. Elle avait pensé qu'il avait seulement besoin de temps, elle savait qu'elle en avait elle-même besoin.

Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, mais ce qui était arrivé à la fête de Bella... Comment avait-il pu attaquer Bella ? Elle n'avait pas cherché à le voir, voulant avant tout lui laisser son intimité, mais également par peur de ce qu'elle pourrait voir. Alors que le temps passait, elle avait commencé à avoir peur qu'il ne revienne pas et elle avait donc essayé de le trouver. La seule chose qu'elle avait vue à chaque fois, c'était de l'obscurité quand elle essayait de le trouver. Elle ne pouvait plus du tout le voir.

Appeler Peter était son dernier recours. Si Peter ne savait pas où il était... Elle était terrorisée à l'idée qu'il soit mort. Elle s'était dit que Peter avait dû trouver un moyen de le cacher à sa vision. Peter ne l'aimait pas et il aurait été plus qu'heureux d'aider Jasper à disparaître.

Il y a eu un silence et Alice a commencé à renoncer à l'espoir que Peter ne veuille même lui répondre. '' - Je ne sais pas où il est, Alice, mais je l'aurais su s'il était mort. '' Peter a finalement répondu.

Alice a sursauté. Elle ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix, mais le don de Peter était plus infaillible que le sien. Le sien dépendait des décisions, lui savait, tout simplement. Pour lui, ne pas savoir quoi que ce soit à propos de la situation de Jasper était impensable. '' - C... Comment ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? ''

'' - Alice, as-tu regardé pour Bella ? '' Peter a brusquement demandé.

Alice a été abasourdie, pourquoi demandait-il cela ? '' - Edward m'a demandé de ne pas le faire. '' A-t-elle dit, un peu sur la défensive. Elle se sentait incroyablement coupable pour avoir quitté son amie. C'était pourquoi elle était furieuse après Jasper. Elle aurait dû voir l'incident à la fête. Elle aurait dû regarder ! Tout cela était de sa faute. Toute la famille avait été blessée parce qu'elle n'avait pas été vigilante.

''- Cherche-la, Alice. '' Peter a demandé tranquillement.

Alice a regardé et a vu la même noirceur qu'elle voyait lorsqu'elle cherchait Jasper. '' - C'est la même chose. '' A-t-elle chuchoté. '' - Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? '' A-t-elle demandé.

'' - Ils sont ensemble. '' Peter a simplement dit.

Alice a eu encore plus peur. Elle aimait Bella, mais elle était terriblement jalouse d'elle. Elle avait vu les regards que Bella donnait à Jasper. Elle savait que cela ne signifiait rien pour Bella et son futur était toujours le même. Elle finissait pratiquement toujours avec Edward. Ils étaient destinés à être compagnons, comme Jasper et elle. Il ne pouvait donc rien y avoir entre eux pas vrai ?

Une fois, elle avait regardé plus loin dans l'avenir et avait vu Bella avec Jasper, ils étaient tous les deux souriant et se regardaient l'un l'autre dans les yeux, elle pouvait pratiquement sentir l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux. Cela s'était passé juste avant la fête d'anniversaire de Bella, cette vision était le motif pour lequel elle avait cessé de regarder l'avenir de Jasper et Bella. C'était pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas vue se couper avec du papier. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle était réticente à rechercher Jasper après qu'il ait disparu pendant la chasse. Elle aimait Jasper de tout son cœur, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. Le destin ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel.

'' - Alice, Char et moi allons venir en Alaska. Préviens Carlisle. '' Peter a dit, faisant irruption dans ses pensées.

'' - Je vais le prévenir. '' Alice a dit d'un air hébété. Elle a raccroché le téléphone et a enroulé ses bras autour de sa poitrine en essayant, de façon inconsciente, de se consoler. _Ce n'est pas réel. Ils sont en danger. Nous allons les trouver et tout va revenir à la normale. Jasper m'aime, Bella m'aime et ils ne vont pas me blesser._ Après avoir pensé à cela, Alice s'est efforcée de mettre un sourire sur son visage et elle est allée parler avec Carlisle.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Arena '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla** **est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre**

Bella s'est réveillée pour découvrir que Jasper avait disparu. Elle avait espéré que quel que soit le gaz utilisé, il ne fonctionnerait pas sur les humains. C'était un espoir stupide. Elle s'est levée lentement et s'est étirée. Elle a gardé un visage vide de toutes émotions, même si intérieurement, elle était inquiète pour Jasper.

Elle n'avait aucun doute que Jasper allait gagner son combat, elle était seulement inquiète de ce que les ravisseurs pouvaient lui faire quand il était dans son état de vulnérabilité. Elle a fait les cent pas, mais pendant peu de temps avant d'y mettre fin, décidant que cela pourrait être vu comme de la nervosité. Bella s'est alors déplacée vers le lit et s'y est assise, fermant les yeux pour penser à leur situation. Elle a entendu un bruit et elle a su que sa nourriture était arrivée. Était-ce l'heure du déjeuner ou du dîner ? Combien de temps avait-elle été inconsciente.

Elle a regardé sa nourriture et a découvert qu'elle avait très faim. Ils la nourrissaient d'aliments très nutritifs, ce pour quoi elle leur était très reconnaissante, elle avait besoin d'être forte pour ce qui était à venir. Elle a terminé son repas et s'est lavée les mains avant de reprendre sa position. Combien de temps a passé, elle ne savait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voix qu'elle haïssait.

'' - Mademoiselle Swan, nous n'avons aucun désir de vous endormir à nouveau. Pouvons-nous avoir confiance en vous pour ne pas bouger quand nous allons ramener votre compagnon ? ''

Elle ne voulait pas être droguée alors elle a ouvert les yeux et a hoché la tête. Pourquoi continuaient-ils à appeler Jasper son compagnon ? Elle ne s'est pas attardée là-dessus alors qu'elle regardait le mur par lequel elle savait que Jasper arriverait. Elle voulait essayer de voir tous les détails de ce qui se passerait afin de pouvoir en faire un rapport à Jasper.

Il y a eu un grincement sonore et deux hommes sont entrés en portant un Jasper inconscient. Ils étaient grands, mais ne semblaient pas être surnaturels. Ils ne possédaient ni les yeux rouges, ni les yeux dorés des Cullen. Ils l'ont ignorée alors qu'ils laissaient tomber Jasper sur le sol avant de sortir rapidement. La porte s'est refermée dès qu'ils sont sortis et Bella s'est levée du lit. Elle s'est dirigée lentement vers Jasper et s'est mise à genoux à côté de lui.

Elle a senti son cœur battre plus vite alors qu'elle l'étudiait. Ils avaient changé ses vêtements. Les vêtements BCBG qu'il avait toujours portés avaient disparu et la bouche de Bella est devenue sèche alors qu'elle l'examinait. Sa main s'est d'elle-même approchée plus près pour le toucher avant de le tirer vers elle. Il était bel homme et elle a senti une douleur à l'intérieur d'elle alors qu'elle le regardait. Les vêtements qu'ils lui avaient mis lui donnaient un air dangereux et sexy. Il portait un pantalon de cuir noir qui descendait bas sur ses hanches et une veste en cuir noire qui était ouverte et montrait sa magnifique poitrine.

Bella n'a pas pu résister et a posé sa main sur sa poitrine, suivant lentement ses cicatrices. Elles ne nuisaient pas à sa beauté, elles le rendaient même encore plus stupéfiant. Elle était tellement absorbée par ses impressions sur lui qu'elle n'a même pas remarqué quand il s'est réveillé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un petit gémissement et qu'il lui a pris la main. Elle a levé le regard vers ses yeux rouges pour constater qu'il la regardait. Elle a fermé les yeux lorsqu'un frisson de désir l'a traversée. Il a rapidement été remplacé par de la culpabilité. Elle n'avait pas l'impression de trahir Edward, il lui avait clairement fait savoir quels étaient ses sentiments et Alice n'avait jamais traité Jasper de la façon dont elle aurait dû. Non, elle trahissait Jasper.

Jasper aimait Alice et elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire cela. Ils s'étaient ouverts l'un à l'autre ici. C'était une promesse silencieuse qu'ils s'étaient faites l'un à l'autre. Il ressentirait ses émotions et son désir, ce qui rendrait difficile pour lui d'être fidèle. Jasper était un homme d'honneur et elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal en testant cet honneur.

Il avait déjà du mal à satisfaire ses désirs et sa conscience. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tester également sa morale. Il était marié. Elle ne savait pas si Alice était réellement sa compagne, cependant. Certaines des choses qu'elle avait faites lui faisaient se poser la question. Elle semblait ne jamais le faire passer en premier. C'était toujours ces désirs en premier et Jasper étant un gentilhomme et un empathe, il lui donnait tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Si Edward avait plus ressemblé à Jasper, il aurait su que partir en emmenant sa famille avec lui ferait du mal à Bella et il ne l'aurait pas fait. Son honneur et son empathie auraient mis ses besoins au-dessus de ses craintes. Edward n'était pas Jasper cependant. Bella a commencé à craindre que Jasper ne soit responsable de la ruine de ses chances de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Personne ne pourrait se mesurer à lui.

Jasper s'est relevé rapidement, la faisant sursauter. Il a tiré sur sa main, l'amenant vers le lit. Il s'est assis dos à la caméra et a posé ses mains sur son ventre tout en mettant les siennes sous sa chemise. Bella a frémi à nouveau lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de désir l'a frappée, suivie par de la culpabilité peu de temps après. Elle lui a envoyé ses regrets et elle a senti son pardon en réponse. Elle lui a tout de même écrit qu'elle était désolée.

« Je comprends. » A-t-il répondu et elle a senti la conscience qu'il avait d'elle. Le bonheur l'a traversée, il la désirait également. Ils devaient pourtant être prudents. En étant aussi ouverts l'un envers l'autre, ne pas agir sur leurs sentiments de désir serait difficile. _Mais pas aussi difficile que cela l'aurait été s'ils n'avaient pas eu un public_ , A-t-elle pensé en jetant un regard à la caméra.

« Tu vas bien ? » A-t-elle écrit sur son ventre. Elle a senti en réponse une vague d'émotions allant du triomphe à la culpabilité. Elle lui a envoyé son orgueil pour lui.

« Je peux contrôler la foule. J'ai fait de petites choses, mais je pense que je pourrais faire plus si besoin. '' Lui a-t-il dit. Bella s'est sentie excitée, s'il pouvait contrôler la foule, il pourrait s'échapper. Il ne voudrait probablement pas la quitter.

« Pars. Trouve de l'aide. » A-t-elle écrit.

Ses émotions ont rapidement répondu. La colère et la peur l'ont traversée. « Je ne te quitterai jamais. »

Le chagrin a traversé Bella. Edward lui avait également promis qu'il ne la laisserait pas, mais évidemment, il s'était permis d'avoir une clause échappatoire. Encore une fois, Jasper n'était pas Edward. Il lui a envoyé sa conviction.

« Jamais. » A-t-il écrit en grosses lettres. Elle savait qu'il le pensait. Même quand ils s'échapperaient, et elle était certaine qu'ils le feraient, il ne la quitterait pas. Elle voulait désespérément le prendre dans ses bras, mais au lieu de cela, elle a décidé de poser ses mains à plat sur son ventre en lui envoyant ses sentiments.

« Parle-moi du combat. » A-t-elle écrit en condensant ses mots, mais lui faisant comprendre tout de même le sens. Il a commencé à lui parler de son combat contre les loups-garous. Elle s'est délectée de son histoire, ne montrant aucune crainte qu'il ait pu être en danger. Combien elle aurait aimé pouvoir le voir. De vrais loups-garous. Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté pour le vaillant guerrier en face d'elle. Il a senti cela venir d'elle et il lui a retourné un peu d'orgueil en réponse.

Elle lui a raconté ce qu'elle avait fait pendant qu'il était absent. Son histoire était beaucoup moins excitante, mais elle pensait qu'il était important pour lui de savoir que les gens qui le transportaient pendant qu'il était inconscient étaient humains.

« Nous allons nous entraîner. » Jasper a écrit et Bella a commencé à être excitée, puis le doute est entré dans son esprit. Elle était un faible être humain, que pourrait-elle faire contre des êtres surnaturels.

« Il y a des choses que tu peux faire pour te protéger. Contre un vampire, tu aurais peu de chances, mais contre les humains, tu pourrais le faire. Je veux qu'ils réfléchissent à l'idée de te mettre dans l'arène avec moi. » Il lui a dit. Bella a été surprise. Edward n'aurait même jamais envisagé cela. Jasper lui a envoyé un peu de colère quand il a senti qu'elle les comparait.

« Si nous pouvons les convaincre que tu pourrais leur donner du spectacle, ils vont le permettre. » Jasper a continué. « Je veux que tu t'entraînes en permanence. Tu dois être forte. » Il a fait une pause et Bella a senti son hésitation. Elle lui a envoyé du réconfort, quoi qu'il puisse lui dire, elle allait lui faire confiance.

'' - Ils pensent que nous sommes compagnons. Nous allons faire semblant de tomber lentement amoureux l'un de l'autre. » Il a écrit et Bella a frissonné. Elle a immédiatement compris pourquoi il voulait cela. S'ils pensaient qu'il l'aimait, alors la mettre dans l'arène pour qu'il la défende serait une perspective alléchante. Ajouter à cela sa formation, peut-être que le voir se battre pour défendre sa compagne allait les attirer. Une pensée lui a traversé l'esprit et elle s'est raidie légèrement. Elle a senti sa perplexité et a écrit : « Alice. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse nous voir. Elle ne peut pas voir quand des Métamorphes sont dans les alentours de sorte que je crois que l'être qui est dans la cellule proche de la nôtre est un Métamorphe. » Jasper a écrit. Bella a dessiné un grand point d'interrogation sur son ventre et a senti son humour en réponse quand il a commencé à tout lui expliquer sur la meute de loups de La Push et leur traité avec les Cullen.

Dire que Bella a été choquée serait un euphémisme. Elle a convenu avec Jasper que si ceux qui les avaient pris en savaient beaucoup sur eux, alors peut-être qu'ils en savaient beaucoup sur la meute également. Ce train de pensée l'a amenée à se demander qui avait pu les trahir.

Alice ? Elle n'y croyait pas. Edward ? Cette pensée l'a fait réfléchir, mais elle a finalement décidé que ce n'était pas son genre. Rosalie ? Peut-être, elle n'aimait pas Bella, en revanche elle aimait Jasper. C'était évident et elle doutait réellement que Rosalie le trahirait. Carlisle ? Esmé ? Des parents pourraient faire cela à un enfant ? Toujours d'après ce qu'elle savait, Jasper était comme un enfant adopté dans la famille, mais elle avait du mal à croire qu'ils le feraient. Elle n'a même pas douté d'Emmett même pendant une minute.

Elle a commencé à réfléchir aux personnes à l'extérieur du clan et ses pensées se sont tournées vers Jacob. Une pensée a surgi dans son esprit et elle a lutté pour ne pas montrer son choc sur son visage. Jacob était un Métamorphe ?

« Jacob Black. » A-t-elle écrit.

Il a fallu un certain à Jasper pour répondre et Bella a commencé à se demander qu'il avait compris sa question. « C'est plus que probable. » Bella a été sidérée. Elle était cernée par le surnaturel. Son meilleur ami était un Métamorphe. Les lumières se sont éteintes alors qu'elle réfléchissait à cela. Jasper s'est déplacé et s'est assis au bout de son lit, le dos contre le mur et ses pieds sur le bord. Il a posé doucement la tête de Bella sur ses genoux et s'est mis à faire glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle a eu envie de ronronner au sentiment de réconfort qu'il lui apportait. Ses dernières pensées alors que le sommeil la prenait ont été qu'il n'allait pas être difficile de faire semblant d'aimer Jasper.

* * *

Peter a regardé sa compagne qui était de mauvaise humeur alors qu'ils approchaient de la maison des Cullen. Elle n'aimait pas les Cullen et elle montrait clairement son déplaisir. Elle tolérait Carlisle et Esmé, elle aimait bien Rosalie et Emmett, mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter Edward et Alice.

Edward s'était attiré sa haine par son intrusion dans les pensées des gens autour de lui. Elle avait insisté sur le fait que s'il ne pouvait pas contrôler ce qu'il entendait, il n'avait pas à le répéter. Peter avait été d'accord avec elle. Alice avait gagné sa place sur sa liste en raison de la façon dont elle traitait Jasper.

Char aimait Jasper avec une intensité qui le rendait jaloux par moments. Il savait qu'ils étaient, Char et lui, des âmes sœurs destinés à être ensemble et toute cette merde, mais Jasper était tellement héroïque, que parfois Peter se sentait petit en comparaison.

Jasper était resté solide pendant les guerres du Sud. Il avait été un modèle de force, de puissance et d'honneur au milieu de cette tempête de merde. Il avait sauvé de nombreuses fois les fesses pitoyables de Peter et il lui avait montré qu'il n'avait pas besoin de descendre dans les profondeurs de la cruauté de Maria pour survivre. Le laisser là-bas alors qu'il fuyait avec Char avait été la chose la plus difficile qu'il n'avait jamais faite, mais son connaisseur lui avait dit que c'était nécessaire.

Quand il avait finalement senti qu'il était temps de revenir pour lui, Jasper avait changé. Il était déprimé et Peter se sentait encore coupable de cela. Il savait que Jasper allait les quitter, quand il est tombé sur le lutin. Char avait été furieuse contre lui pendant un mois pour lui avoir permis de partir avec Alice. Elle avait fulminé contre lui, ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'était pas le compagnon d'Alice. Char le savait à cause de la façon dont Alice avait réagi envers Jasper. Peter le savait tout simplement, mais il savait également qu'il devait laisser Jasper partir avec elle. Il n'avait donc rien dit.

À présent, son connaisseur ne lui disait pas où Jasper et Bella se trouvaient, mais il savait deux choses. Un, que Jasper et Bella étaient compagnons et deux, qu'ils finiraient ensemble et seraient heureux, mais comment cela allait se passer et quand ? C'était une autre histoire. Parfois son connaisseur travaillait de cette façon et il supposait que c'était parce que s'il connaissait les détails, il pourrait interférer et tout foutre en l'air. Il avait donc résisté à la colère de Char et aux supplications d'Alice.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas de connaissance de l'intérieur que cela signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas chercher son frère. Il a senti qu'il avait raison alors que cette pensée entrait dans sa tête et il a su que c'était ce qu'il était censé faire. Brusquement, il est devenu plus sûr de lui. Ils allaient trouver Jasper et Bella.

'' - Devrons-nous rester avec eux ? '' Char a demandé, clairement énervée et Peter a ri de la fougue de sa compagne. Elle savait qu'ils pouvaient l'entendre et c'était probablement pourquoi elle l'avait intentionnellement dit.

'' - À partir d'aujourd'hui, nichons en sucre, nous allons devoir travailler désormais ensemble. '' A-t-il alors qu'il marchait jusqu'à leur porche. Il a souri, espérant qu'ils avaient été choqués par le surnom qu'il lui avait donné. Char a souri malicieusement et l'a attiré à elle pour l'embrasser férocement en passant une main sur sa poitrine avant de saisir son paquet, le serrant un peu. Peter a grogné et a approfondi le baiser avant d'entendre un '' - Ahem. '' derrière lui.

Peter a ri tout en écartant son démon blond. Il s'est réajusté et lui a lancé un regard qui lui a dit qu'il allait lui faire payer cela plus tard. Elle lui a simplement retourné son regard d'un air innocent et son regard l'a excité encore plus. Il a commencé à marcher vers elle quand il a entendu un '' - Peter ! '' agacé derrière lui. Il s'est retourné pour voir Alice qui avait l'air très énervé.

'' - Salut, Alice. '' Char a dit à haute voix avant de la pousser pour passer et entrer dans la maison. Peter a ri encore plus en voyant le visage dégoûté d'Alice. Ils ne disaient jamais _salut,_ à moins qu'Alice ne soit dans les environs et ils ne le disaient que pour l'ennuyer. Alice avait insisté pour que Jasper perde son accent du sud, de sorte qu'ils amplifiaient le leur quand ils la voyaient.

'' - Allez-vous m'inviter à entrer, Ma'ame ? '' Peter a dit avec un sourire narquois. Il savait qu'elle détestait être appelée Ma'ame, il le faisait donc à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait quand il lui parlait.

Alice a levé les mains de frustration et s'est détournée de lui pour entrer d'un pas furieux dans la maison. Peter est entré en ricanant par la porte toujours ouverte. Il est entré dans la salle de séjour par lui-même pour trouver Char déjà engagée dans une conversation avec Rosalie. Carlisle et Esmé étaient assis ensemble sur le canapé et semblaient de toute évidence très inquiets. Son opinion sur eux a légèrement grandi quand il a réalisé qu'ils avaient peur pour Bella et Jasper. Alice était assise avec un air furieux dans un des fauteuils et Emmett se dirigeait vers lui en souriant frénétiquement.

'' - Frangin ! '' Emmett a dit avant de saisir sa main et lui donner une étreinte virile.

'' - Manger Bambi t'a transformé en chatte ? '' Peter a demandé avec un sourire.

'' - Je suis encore suffisamment viril pour prendre ton cul maigrichon. '' Emmett a répondu, son propre sourire s'élargissant.

'' - Arghh ! Avez-vous oublié que Jasper a disparu ? Il pourrait être blessé pendant que vous faites les clowns. '' Alice a crié avec dépit.

Peter doutait sérieusement que l'on puisse blesser le Major. Il a regardé le lutin exigeant en face de lui et a brièvement débattu de l'idée de la gêner encore plus avant de finalement décider qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Ils pourraient s'amuser plus tard.

'' - Très bien. Raconte-moi toute l'histoire, le lutin. '' A-t-il dit, sachant qu'elle détestait être appelée un lutin. Il ne pouvait pas résister. Il devait les changer de temps en temps parce que autrement elle s'habituerait à ses moqueries.

Alice a croisé les bras et a soupiré. Pendant une minute, il s'est demandé si elle allait piquer une crise. Finalement, elle a commencé par Jasper sortant pour aller chasser. Peter l'a immédiatement arrêtée.

'' - Pourquoi êtes-vous tous allés en Alaska ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je savais que vous étiez à Forks et que vous alliez à l'école secondaire. '' Peter l'a coupée.

'' - Hé bien, après que Jasper ait attaqué Bella à sa fête d'anniversaire, Edward a décidé que nous devions partir pour sa sécurité. '' Rosalie a répondu, le ton de sa voix laissant connaître ses sentiments. Elle n'était évidemment pas d'accord.

'' - Attendez... vous croyez que Jasper a attaqué Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? '' Peter savait que Jasper n'attaquerait jamais sa compagne. Il a regardé autour de la pièce et son regard s'est finalement posé sur Carlisle. Il a décidé que Carlisle serait le plus honnête. '' - Carlisle, donne-moi tous les détails de ce qui est arrivé. ''

'' - Nous avons organisé une fête d'anniversaire pour Bella et, alors qu'elle ouvrait ses cadeaux, elle s'est coupée avec le papier. Jasper a commencé à grogner et ses yeux sont devenus noirs. Emmett et moi nous sommes rapidement déplacés pour le retenir et Edward a poussé Bella derrière lui. Il l'a poussée un peu trop fort et elle est tombée sur une pile d'assiettes en cristal. Emmett et Rosalie ont réussi à faire sortir Jasper à l'extérieur. Tout le monde est sorti de la pièce et j'ai soigné Bella. '' Carlisle lui a dit.

'' - Est-ce que Bella n'est pas la chanteuse d'Edward ? '' Peter a demandé alors qu'il commençait à déchiffrer le casse-tête. Jasper était un empathe, il devait avoir senti monter la soif de sang d'Edward. Il devait avoir grogné pour mettre Edward en garde. Cela avait marché de toute évidence puisque Edward avait maladroitement cherché à protéger Bella, mais en aggravant de toute évidence la situation. Ce qui était probablement pourquoi le Major avait permis à Rose et Emmett de l'emmener à l'extérieur. Une fois que plus de sang avait été versé, chacun des Cullen avait été un danger pour elle, à part Carlisle. Pourquoi le lutin n'avait pas vu tout cela ? Il a regardé Alice qui avait un air extrêmement coupable sur le visage.

'' - Pourquoi as-tu voulu avoir une pile d'assiettes en cristal alors qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul humain qui mangeait ? '' A-t-il demandé en plissant les yeux. Il savait que le lutin était égoïste, mais y aurait-il autre chose ?

Alice a croisé les bras. '' - Cela faisait partie du décor ! '' Peter l'a étudiée avant de finalement accepter sa réponse. Elle était vaniteuse et suffisamment stupide pour que cela ne soit qu'un accident, mais il y avait autre chose là-dessous et il allait obtenir les réponses d'Alice, mais tout simplement pas maintenant.

'' - Je peux vous dire dès maintenant qu'il n'y ait aucun moyen que Jasper ait essayé d'attaquer Bella. '' Peter a dit fermement. Il n'était pas prêt à leur dire que Jasper et Bella étaient compagnons. Ce n'était pas le bon moment, mais il n'allait pas leur permettre de continuer à penser du mal de son frère. Il pouvait seulement imaginer de quelle façon ils pouvaient être blessants. Ils l'avaient souvent jugé quand il glissait sans jamais lui offrir leur compassion alors que Jasper leur donnait la sienne en permanence.

Emmett l'a regardé droit dans les yeux et Peter a souhaité avoir le don de Jasper pendant un moment. Est-ce qu'Emmett avait également rejeté la faute sur Jasper ?

'' - Comment le sais-tu ? '' Emmett a demandé avec circonspection.

Peter l'a regardé directement dans les yeux. '' - Je le sais. '' A-t-il dit avec assurance.

Emmett a gémi et a mis sa tête dans ses mains. Rose a laissé échapper un sanglot à côté de lui avant de tirer son compagnon dans ses bras. Esmé s'est rapprochée de Carlisle qui semblait être affligé. Alice toutefois, s'est levée avec fureur.

'' - Comment peux-tu le savoir Peter ? Tu n'étais pas là. '' A-t-elle crié.

'' - Les excuses pourront venir quand nous les aurons trouvés. Je vais supposer que vous avez recherché où il avait été à la chasse et que vous n'avez rien trouvé. Toute personne assez intelligente pour prendre le Major ne va pas laisser de traces. Je suggère que nous retournions à Forks pour trouver des indices. Bella a également été enlevée et ils ont peut-être été plus négligent pendant son enlèvement. Comme son père est le chef de la police, il pourrait être perspicace ou être en mesure de nous aider. '' Peter leur a dit pour briser leur part de culpabilité et les faire bouger.

Emmett s'est levé brusquement. '' - Bella a été enlevée aussi ? '' A-t-il hurlé, la colère clairement visible sur son visage.

Peter a été un peu choqué. Il a regardé Alice. '' - Tu ne leur as rien dit ? Alice a regardé ailleurs. Il se passait quelque chose et Peter était déterminé à aller au fond des choses, mais pas encore. Il allait le faire sortir d'elle aussitôt qu'Eddie serait de retour. Il avait l'impression qu'il était impliqué dans cela d'une façon quelconque.

'' - Où est Eddie ? Il pourrait être d'une grande aide avec son don ? '' Peter a demandé.

'' - Il est parti peu de temps après que nous sommes arrivés ici. '' A répondu Carlisle en regardant Alice, son propre visage montrant de la colère.

'' - Fais-le revenir par téléphone, doc, je veux partir pour Forks dès que possible. '' Peter a dit alors qu'il se retournait pour regarder Char qui fixait Alice en la fusillant du regard. Merde, elle était belle. Hé bien, cela allait prendre un certain temps avant qu'Eddie arrive ici.

'' - Hé, nichons en sucre. '' Peter a dit, obtenant son attention alors qu'il remuait les sourcils. Emmett a éclaté de rire, mais tout le monde a gardé le regard braqué sur Alice. Char a été à ses côtés en un instant et a pris sa main tendue. Ils sont rapidement sortis par la porte et Peter n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rire en entendant Esmé crier sur Alice.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? '' Esmé a crié d'un ton de voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu venir d'elle.

Peter a ri encore plus fort et s'est penché pour jeter Char sur son épaule avant de se mettre à courir. Char s'est mise à rire avec lui alors qu'il prenait de la vitesse pour s'éloigner des Cullen.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Arena '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinq**

Jasper était assis sur le petit lit avec la tête de Bella sur ses genoux. Il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle dormait. Ses cheveux étaient doux et il appréciait ces moments avec elle. Parfois, elle parlait, elle murmurait son nom, souvent, et une fois, il a été certain qu'elle avait eu un rêve coquin sur lui. Jasper s'est battu pour ne pas sourire à ce souvenir. Il était heureux que ses rêves soient agréables et qu'elle n'ait pas de cauchemars.

Elle lui avait tout dit sur ce qui était arrivé après leur départ. Tout au sujet de ses terribles cauchemars et de son état catatonique. Jasper s'était senti terriblement coupable après cela. Après tout, il était responsable de leur abandon. Bella avait refusé d'accepter cela cependant, elle lui avait envoyé sa colère quand il s'était perdu dans son dégoût de soi. Elle avait dit avec insistance qu'il l'avait protégée d'Edward et qu'Edward était le seul à blâmer pour le départ de la famille.

Jasper a senti la brûlure dans sa gorge briser ses pensées. Cela faisait une semaine et il avait soif. La nourriture de Bella arrivait toujours à l'heure, mais il n'avait pas été alimenté. Essayaient-ils de lui faire attaquer Bella ? Si c'était le cas, cela n'allait jamais arriver. Il ferait son chemin à coup de griffes pour sortir d'ici avant de lui faire du mal.

'' - Jasper... '' A-t-elle soupiré pendant son sommeil.

Elle devait avoir senti son anxiété. Ils étaient ouverts l'un à l'autre avec leurs émotions. Il n'avait pas cherché à arrêter de projeter et elle lui avait permis de laisser tomber sa garde et de le laisser ressentir également ses émotions. Dans un sens, c'était libérateur, et d'un autre côté, il était inquiet.

Leurs émotions semblaient se mélanger, en les équilibrant l'un et l'autre. Jasper savait que les gens ressentaient des sentiments momentanés qui pouvaient être amplifiés s'ils étaient examinés de trop près. Une petite irritation pouvait devenir une énorme dispute quand l'insécurité y était ajoutée, mais cela n'était jamais arrivé avec eux. Ils étaient tous les deux tellement désireux de faire plaisir à l'autre et tellement... heureux l'un avec l'autre, que les petites irritations en devenaient risibles, les insécurités étaient rassurées. Les émotions parasites de peur, culpabilité, luxure étaient toutes accueillies avec acceptation.

La respiration a commencé à changer rapidement et Jasper a baissé les yeux pour voir son visage quand elle allait ouvrir les yeux. C'était son moment préféré de la journée. Pour commencer, elle ouvrait les yeux, puis elle réalisait où ils étaient et elle lui souriait avec bonheur. Un peu plus tard, quand la réalité entrait en elle, ses émotions devenaient aléatoires, allant de l'excitation à la peur et à l'ennui, mais jamais les mêmes. La première était le bonheur de le voir, ce qui recentrait Jasper. Cela contribuait à le fixer, le rendre plus sûr de lui. Il était plus certain d'être bon et fort.

Bella a ouvert les yeux et il n'a pas été déçu. Une mine d'émotions qu'il ne pouvait pas nommer bouillonnait en lui. Elle gardait son visage vierge, mais elle lui a envoyé son bonheur en réponse. Elle s'est redressée et s'est étirée, puis elle s'est tournée vers lui, bloquant automatiquement la caméra et posant ses mains sur son ventre.

« Entraînement ou discussion ? » A-t-elle écrit.

Il aimait la sensation de ses mains sur lui, la vérité était qu'ils étaient rarement sans contact physique. Cela les réconfortait.

« Entraînement » A-t-il écrit en retour.

Ils s'étaient dit l'un à l'autre beaucoup de choses sur eux-mêmes. Ils avaient passé des heures à s'écrire l'un sur l'autre. Chacun appréciant la sensation des mains de l'autre et d'apprendre l'histoire de leur vie. Jasper lui avait tout dit à propos de son temps avec Maria. Bella n'avait évidemment pas réagi de la façon dont il avait pensé.

Au lieu d'être dégoûtée, elle avait simplement accepté. Quand il l'avait interrogée à ce sujet, elle lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix dans ce qui s'était passé, exactement comme il n'avait pas le choix dans ce qui se passait actuellement. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire et avait survécu et elle en était heureuse parce que cela lui permettait d'être avec elle aujourd'hui. Sa réaction a grandement contribué à la guérison de ce qui avait été brisé en lui depuis tout ce temps.

Ils ont commencé à faire les exercices de Bella. Jasper avait insisté pour qu'elle s'exerce chaque jour. Il ne voulait pas que leur captivité ait un effet néfaste sur ses muscles. À travers les exercices, il prenait tout de même toutes ses chances de la toucher. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était comme une drogue, il avait besoin de la toucher pour vivre.

Après avoir terminé leur routine habituelle, il s'est tenu silencieusement derrière elle et a corrigé la position du corps de Bella pour qu'elle soit prête au combat. Elle s'est laissée faire, en réalité, elle pouvait probablement déjà assumer cette position, mais il utilisait cette distraction pour écrire sur son dos. Quand il le pouvait, il lui donnait des instructions secrètes, des choses qui l'aideraient dans des combats. Il ne voulait pas que leurs observateurs sachent tout ce qu'elle savait, de sorte qu'il gardait certaines choses intimes.

Jasper s'est déplacé en face d'elle, étudiant son corps avant de lancer lentement un coup de poing fictif vers elle. Elle a fait ce qu'il lui avait enseigné, saisissant son bras et se déplaçant en position pour le jeter par-dessus son épaule. Ils ont pratiqué ce mouvement pendant quelques temps, il augmentait la vitesse de son coup de poing à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce que finalement la maladresse naturelle de Bella ait fait surface et son pied a glissé alors qu'elle était en position de le jeter par-dessus son épaule. Jasper a perdu son équilibre et ils sont tombés sur le sol. Il a fait en sorte qu'elle tombe sur lui pour amortir sa chute.

Il a levé les yeux sur elle alors qu'elle le regardait. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade autour de son visage, les cachant tous les deux et bloquant la lumière. Elle avait une légère rougeur due à ses efforts et à l'embarras et Jasper a pensé qu'elle était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Le désir a traversé tout son corps et il a grondé doucement avant de pouvoir lui-même s'en empêcher. Il a senti un électrochoc et en réponse une vague de désir l'a également traversée, elle a commencé à se pencher vers lui. Elle s'est léchée les lèvres et Jasper a commencé à se lever à sa rencontre, désireux de sentir ses lèvres.

Il a entendu un sifflement et ses réflexes ont pris le dessus alors qu'il se déplaçait en mettant Bella derrière lui, il a levé les yeux pour découvrir le gaz suintant du plafond.

'' - Non ! Vous ne l'avez pas alimenté ! '' Bella a sifflé. Il a senti sa panique et il s'est tourné hâtivement avant que le gaz ne l'atteigne. Il lui a envoyé sa confiance.

'' - Cela va aller. '' A-t-il dit pour la première fois en une semaine. Il lui a souri puis il a senti son monde s'assombrir autour de lui.

* * *

Jasper s'est réveillé dans l'arène. Il s'est levé en regardant rapidement autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'ennemis. Il a entendu la foule au-dessus de lui et a pu sentir leur enthousiasme. Il a pris tout cela et l'a amplifié avant de leur renvoyer à nouveau. Il faisait des expériences pour savoir jusqu'à quel point il pourrait les contrôler, travaillant par petites touches pour savoir jusqu'où il pouvait les manipuler sans être détecté.

Un plan commençait à se former dans son esprit, mais il avait besoin de quelque chose auparavant. Il avait besoin de Bella ici avec lui. Il avait besoin d'affaiblir le mur de l'arène et il avait besoin d'être en mesure de les empêcher de le gazer. Il espérait qu'en utilisant son don sur eux, cela les empêcherait de l'assommer.

Il avait déjà identifié l'endroit qu'il croyait être la salle de contrôle. Il avait fait progresser ses projections plus près d'eux graduellement. Il renvoyait déjà les émotions au sein de la foule en espérant qu'ils ne l'attraperaient pas.

Jasper s'est avancé en levant les bras. Il a remarqué qu'il ne portait plus le cuir et en a été très heureux. Ils n'étaient pas confortables. Il portait à présent un pantalon de camouflage, des bottes de combat et un tee-shirt blanc. C'était un peu mieux, mais il préférait son jean et ses bottes de cow-boy.

Une femme est entrée dans l'arène. Elle était grande et belle, ses cheveux blonds étaient nattés avec de nombreuses tresses. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude qui semblait presque briller. Il a pris une bonne bouffée de son odeur et a grondé profondément. Elle sentait la mort et la décomposition. Elle n'était pas un vampire ni un loup-garou ou un Métamorphe.

Il l'a regardée avec méfiance. Elle dégageait la confiance. Il lui a envoyé une vague de peur, mais elle lui a souri. Il savait qu'elle avait reçu ses émotions, mais pourquoi réagissait-elle comme cela ? Elle semblait s'en délecter. Elle lui a souri en montrant ses dents. Jasper a frémi en voyant ses dents aux pointes aiguisées. Elle avait le sourire d'un requin. Il a supprimé toutes ses projections et s'est efforcé de garder ses émotions tranquilles.

Elle a semblé furieuse au début, mais ensuite, elle a souri méchamment. Elle a levé les yeux vers la foule et a brusquement changé. Finie la beauté élancée, à sa place se trouvait une goule. Jasper a eu l'impression que des glaçons se mettaient à fondre le long de son dos. Sa chair rosée était à présent d'un gris jaunâtre, ses cheveux blonds étaient à présent vert, ses belles tresses étant à présent une masse de cheveux enchevêtrée et ses yeux étaient entièrement noirs. Elle a hurlé bruyamment et la foule a frémi de peur. Elle a semblé grossir alors que la peur s'amplifiait.

Jasper n'avait jamais combattu de goule auparavant et n'était pas certain de connaître ses capacités, mais ce qu'il savait avec certitude, c'est qu'elle semblait se nourrir de la peur. Il ne voulait pas calmer la foule, une telle chose serait remarquée, mais il ne pouvait pas lui permettre de devenir encore plus forte. Il n'était pas à sa pleine puissance, n'ayant pas été alimenté depuis une semaine.

Il a rapidement pris sa décision et, avant qu'il ne puisse la remettre en doute, il l'a attaquée. Elle s'est déplacée rapidement et son coup de poing, qu'il destinait à sa tête, a atterri juste à côté de son oreille. Il l'avait manquée, mais pas elle cependant, et ses griffes ont ratissé sa poitrine. Il a rapidement mis de la distance entre elle et lui.

Il a ressenti une douleur dans la poitrine et a baissé les yeux pour voir son tee-shirt déchiré et les marques de ses griffes profondément creusées dans sa poitrine. Hé bien, elle pouvait apparemment lui faire du mal et elle était extrêmement rapide. Il espérait seulement qu'elle n'était pas toxique pour lui.

Jasper l'a étudiée alors qu'il essayait de planifier une stratégie. Elle lui a souri et lentement, elle a porté sa main à sa bouche. Sa longue langue s'est envolée hors de sa bouche pour lécher ses griffes. Jasper l'a regardée sans émotions. Ce qui a semblé la rendre furieuse. Elle a laissé tomber sa main et l'a attaqué.

Jasper a sauté au dernier moment et l'a frappée des deux pieds dans la poitrine. Elle a hurlé sous l'impact et a été repoussée en arrière. Jasper s'est hâté de donner suite à son attaque, mais elle a récupéré trop rapidement.

Il avait à présent une bonne évaluation de sa vitesse et la lutte est devenue unilatérale, penchant en sa faveur. Il ne savait pas comment la vaincre. Ses coups lui faisaient très certainement du mal, mais ils ne l'arrêtaient pas. Il était incapable de lui arracher les membres comme il l'aurait fait avec un vampire et il n'avait pas découvert d'endroit vulnérable. Elle était fatiguée néanmoins et ses attaques devenaient bâclées.

Il pourrait continuer le combat jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre finalement d'épuisement, mais il voulait la tuer. Il était réticent à laisser vivre une créature tellement maléfique. Les goules vivaient de chair humaine et celle-ci s'alimentait également de la peur. Elle était une abomination, un mal qu'il ne pouvait pas permettre de libérer pour terroriser les autres.

Elle l'a de nouveau chargé et il a facilement évité son attaque, mais il l'avait mal jugée. Elle a raclé son dos avec ses griffes alors qu'elle passait près de lui. Jasper est tombé à genoux, le dos à présent en feu et se joignant à la souffrance dans sa poitrine. Sa colère a explosé, il était temps de mettre fin à cela.

Il est resté à genoux quand il a senti son triomphe. Il n'a pas bougé alors qu'elle courait de nouveau vers lui, mais quand ses dents se sont approchées de son cou, il s'est déplacé avec la vitesse de l'éclair et il a saisi sa mâchoire, l'arrachant de toutes ses forces. Il a regardé avec fascination alors qu'elle volait devant lui, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Il a gardé sa mâchoire entre ses mains.

Il l'a vue s'écraser à terre près du mur de l'arène. Elle le regardait à présent avec de la crainte brillant dans ses yeux. Il a senti cette peur, mais il l'a ignorée. Il s'est levé lentement, ignorant la douleur brûlante. Il a jeté sa mâchoire avec dégoût et s'est approché lentement. La foule était silencieuse. Elle le regardait en retenant son souffle.

Elle a essayé de ramper loin de lui, ses griffes cherchant à s'agripper au mur alors qu'elle tentait de lui échapper. C'était réellement pathétique et une partie de lui a ressenti de la pitié pour la créature. Il a serré les dents et a repris le contrôle de ses émotions. Cette créature était mauvaise et il était de son devoir de s'assurer qu'elle ne puisse plus faire de mal à d'autres.

Il l'a saisie par les cheveux et l'a jetée sur le sol. Il a mis sa botte sur sa poitrine, la plaquant sur le sol. Ses griffes ont ratissé ses jambes, mais il l'a ignorée alors qu'il se penchait pour saisir sa tête et il a tiré de toutes ses forces. Sa tête s'est détachée et ses bras sont tombés à ses côtés. Son corps a convulsé deux fois avant de devenir inerte. Jasper a jeté sa tête sur le côté et s'est levé lentement pour se déplacer loin d'elle.

Il a gardé les yeux fermés alors qu'il commençait à accepter ce qui était arrivé. La culpabilité l'a traversé avant d'être remplacée par de la détermination et du triomphe. Il a ouvert les yeux lentement et les a levés vers la foule qui le regardait toujours en silence. Il a laissé le triomphe le traverser, l'amplifiant et le renvoyant alors qu'il souriait largement puis il a levé les bras en signe de victoire. La foule était en délire.

* * *

Peter était assis à côté de Char et de Rosalie pendant qu'elles parlaient. Emmett jouait à un jeu vidéo tandis qu'Alice arpentait la pièce. Elle était horriblement nerveuse et Peter a décidé qu'il allait découvrir les quelques secrets qu'elle cachait aujourd'hui.

Carlisle et Esmé étaient partis chercher Edward à l'aéroport. Il avait fallu pratiquement une semaine pour le trouver. Il n'était pas en Amérique du Sud comme ils l'avaient pensé. Ils l'avaient retrouvé à Volterra. Ce qui inquiétait Peter. Est-ce que les Volturi étaient mêlés à cette affaire ?

Ses pensées ont été coupées alors qu'il les entendait approcher. Il est resté là où il était, alors qu'il les attendait. Il était impatient d'y aller et cela avait pris trop de temps pour trouver Edward.

Ils sont finalement entrés dans la maison et Peter a su que les choses allaient mal. Carlisle avait l'air irrité et Esmé semblait carrément furax. Edward avait l'air troublé et furieux.

Peter en avait assez de ces conneries, il s'est levé rapidement, prêt à obtenir des réponses, mais Edward l'as surpris.

'' - Putain, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, Alice ? Où sont-ils ? '' A-t-il crié.

 _Par exemple, voilà quelque chose d'intéressant_. A pensé Peter en les regardant tous les deux.

Ils se fixaient l'un l'autre et semblaient avoir une conversation silencieuse. Peter a décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas leur permettre de faire cela.

'' - Pourquoi ne nous dis-tu pas ton histoire, Eddie ? En commençant pas la fête d'anniversaire.'' Peter lui a dit, un grognement sourd dans la voix.

Edward a semblé vouloir protester, mais brusquement Rosalie a parlé. '' - Demande-lui de commencer par une semaine avant la fête. Quelque chose est arrivé parce qu'il a commencé à agir de façon bizarre ensuite. Il est devenu extrêmement possessif envers Bella et je l'ai vu regarder fixement Jasper quand il ne regardait pas. ''

Les sourcils de Peter se sont levés. '' - Hé bien Eddie, qu'est-il arrivé ? '' Il lui a demandé.

Edward a croisé les bras et a serré les dents. Brusquement, il a été frappé à l'arrière de la tête par Esmé. '' - Tu vas répondre immédiatement, Edward Cullen ! '' Esmé a exigé. Carlisle s'est approché d'elle, les bras croisés et les yeux durs alors qu'il fusillait Edward du regard.

Edward a laissé échapper un soupir et a passé une main dans ses cheveux. '' - Alice a eu une vision. '' A-t-il dit.

'' - Non ! '' Alice a crié, mais Char l'a saisie et l'a fait asseoir de force. Alice s'est calmée, mais ses yeux trahissaient sa peur.

'' - Quelle était la vision ? '' Emmett a demandé, les sourcils froncés de perplexité.

'' - Elle a vu Bella et Jasper ensemble. Ils ne faisaient rien, ils se regardaient simplement l'un l'autre, mais Bella regardait Jasper comme elle me regardait. Comme s'il était parfait. '' Edward a fermé les yeux. '' - Mais à lui, elle souriait. Il la regardait en retour avec ce même regard émerveillé et un sourire sur le visage. ''

Edward a tourné la tête, détournant le regard loin de sa famille. Ils ont tous eu l'air surpris. Peter ne l'était pas tellement.

'' - Ils se regardaient comme s'ils étaient amoureux. '' A murmuré Edward.

Personne n'a rien dit pendant qu'ils digéraient cette information.

'' - J'ai essayé d'obtenir plus d'informations auprès d'Alice, mais elle a nié avoir eu la vision. Elle m'a dit que ses visions étaient défectueuses et qu'elle n'en avait plus. J'ai regardé Bella et Jasper. Ils ne semblaient pas différents, mais j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. Au moment de la fête d'anniversaire, j'étais une épave. Quand Jasper a attaqué... '' Edward a été coupé par le grognement de colère de Peter.

'' - Il ne l'a pas attaquée ! Il n'aurait pas attaqué sa compagne ! '' Peter a dit.

'' - Elle n'est pas sa compagne ! '' A crié Edward.

Peter était furieux, ce petit con commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il l'a saisi à la gorge et l'a jeté contre le mur. '' - Elle l'est. '' A-t-il grogné.

'' - Non, je suis allé à Volterra. J'ai... parlé à Marcus... il a dit que Bella était ma compagne. '' Edward a dit, même s'il avait du mal à parler avec la main de Peter autour de sa gorge.

Peter l'a laissé tomber. Marcus avait nié qu'ils étaient compagnons ? Peter pourrait-il avoir tort ? Son don ne se trompait jamais. Marcus avait menti. Il a regardé Char.

'' - Marcus a menti pour une raison quelconque, chéri. Je suggère que nous découvrions pourquoi. '' Char a dit d'une vois assurée.

'' - Non ! Alice dis-leur... Dis-leur que Bella est ma compagne. Je ne l'ai pas attaquée... je n'aurais pas attaqué ma compagne... Dis-leur, Alice. '' Edward a crié.

'' - Je ne sais pas Edward. Je ne les ai vus ensemble qu'une seule fois. J'ai toujours vu mon Jazz avec moi et toi avec Bella. '' Alice a murmuré, la douleur visible sur son visage.

'' - Alors regarde ! '' Edward a exigé.

'' - Je ne peux pas les voir. '' A répondu Alice.

'' - Tu as dû regarder avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. S'il te plaît, Alice, dis-leur. '' Edward a exigé.

'' - Je... Je n'ai pas regardé, Edward... Je suis désolée. '' Alice a dit.

'' - D'accord ! '' Emmett a rugi brusquement. '' - Je n'en ai rien à foutre que vous soyez tous les deux au milieu de votre petite fête d'auto-apitoiement. Ma sœur et mon frère sont là, quelque part en danger et vous avez tous les deux besoins d'arrêter d'être des connards d'égoïstes. Sortez-vous la tête du cul et coopérez avec nous pour les retrouver ! ''

L'explosion d'Emmett a secoué Peter et l'a sorti de sa stupeur. '' - Carlisle essaye de joindre les Volturi au téléphone. Ne leur dis pas ce qui est arrivé, essaye simplement de savoir ce qui se passe là-bas. Edward, termine ton histoire. Dis-nous toute la vérité. Puis ce sera ton tour, Alice. '' Peter leur a dit.

Carlisle est parti dans son bureau pour appeler les Volturi. Esmé est restée derrière, fusillant Edward et Alice du regard.

Edward a pris une profonde inspiration et a regardé une fois Emmett avant de commencer. '' - Après la fête, j'ai trouvé que c'était l'occasion idéale pour séparer Bella et Jasper. J'ai donc dit à la famille que nous devions partir. J'avais prévu de revenir immédiatement en arrière pour aller chercher Bella et partir loin, mais j'avais peur. J'ai commencé à douter. Qu'allais-je faire si la vision d'Alice était réelle ? Comment était-ce possible ? Bella semblait tellement heureuse avec Jasper ? ''

'' - J'ai commencé à me demander si... nous étions réellement compagnons. Si nous ne l'étions pas, cela voulait dire que j'avais réellement essayé de lui faire du mal à sa fête d'anniversaire et que je pourrais lui faire du mal plus tard. Je devais en être certain, je suis donc allé à Volterra et j'ai parlé à Marcus. Je lui ai tout dit et il m'a dit qu'il était certain que Bella était ma compagne. ''

'' - As-tu lu quelque chose dans les pensées de Marcus qui pourrait indiquer qu'il pouvait avoir une espèce de plan au sujet de Jasper ? '' Peter a demandé.

'' - Non, ses pensées étaient remplies de souvenirs de sa compagne morte. '' A répondu Edward.

Peter s'est assis alors qu'il digérait cela. Marcus était un frère pour Aro, il avait probablement eu des siècles d'expériences pour lui cacher ses pensées. Aro pouvait lire toutes les pensées cependant et il serait beaucoup plus difficile de les lui cacher que de les cacher à Edward. Est-ce que tous les Volturi étaient mêlés à cette affaire ? Ce n'était réellement pas le style d'Aro. S'il avait voulu Jasper, il aurait fait une menace spectaculaire et non pas utilisé des subterfuges.

'' - As-tu quelque chose à ajouter, lutin ? '' Char a demandé.

'' - Non, je n'ai eu qu'une seule vision et je n'ai plus regardé de peur de voir quelque chose que je ne voulais pas voir. '' Alice a dit.

Peter a grogné. La décision d'Alice de ne pas regarder leur avenir avait probablement démarré tout cela. Elle n'avait pas vu Bella se couper avec du papier à la fête d'anniversaire à cause de cela, ce qui avait provoqué la perte de contrôle d'Edward, ensuite comme il avait vu la vision, il a insisté pour qu'ils partent.

Peter a regardé Carlisle revenir dans la salle.

'' - Marcus a disparu. '' Carlisle a dit d'un ton neutre.

* * *

 **Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de Noël.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Arena '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre six**

Bella faisait nerveusement les cent pas dans leur petite pièce. Jasper semblait mettre beaucoup de temps pour revenir et elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi l'avaient-ils affamé ? Est-ce que cela le rendait vulnérable ? Quel était l'intérêt ? Ou bien essayaient-ils de le faire l'attaquer ?

Bella se sentait perdue sans lui ici. Sans son toucher et le fait de sentir ses émotions, elle avait l'impression d'être seulement la moitié de ce qu'elle était avec lui. S'il mourait, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait continuer. Sa souffrance à l'idée de le perdre était plus grande que ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand Edward l'avait quittée.

Bella avait adulé la perfection d'Edward. Elle avait ressenti de l'admiration en sa présence. Elle avait pris cela pour de l'amour, mais à présent elle commençait à se poser la question. Bella ne s'était jamais sentie à l'aise avec Edward. Elle avait toujours peur. Peur que d'autres vampires la blessent, peur qu'il la quitte, peur de ne pas être suffisamment bien pour lui. Bella en était venue à réaliser qu'elle n'était pas heureuse avec lui.

Avec Jasper... Bella a interrompu ses pensées, s'arrêtant de marcher, était-elle en train de comparer son amour pour Edward avec ses sentiments pour Jasper ? Aimait-elle Jasper ? Elle savait qu'elle avait de puissants sentiments pour lui, ils étaient devenus plus intenses alors que leurs captivités se poursuivaient, mais était-ce de l'amour ?

Bella a repoussé ces pensées gênantes et a repris ses cent pas. Elle n'allait pas penser à cela pour l'instant. Elle savait qu'elle ressentait même... bien que pas très fort, le culte du héros pour Jasper. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Il était courageux, beau, aimable, compatissant, fort... Bella s'est arrêtée et a presque souri. La différence entre Edward et Jasper au sujet de la façon dont elle se sentait, c'était la peur constante qu'elle ressentait avec Edward tandis que Jasper la faisait se sentir en sécurité, satisfaite et heureuse.

'' - Mademoiselle Swan, s'il vous plaît, retourner contre le mur et nous ramènerons votre compagnon. '' La voix a brusquement parlé, la sortant par surprise de ses pensées.

Bella a senti son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine et s'est battue pour s'empêcher de laisser apparaître un sourire sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas souri depuis bien avant d'arriver ici et à présent, alors qu'elle aurait bien voulu le faire, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait eu peur qu'Edward ne veuille pas d'elle si elle n'était pas aussi sérieuse que lui... et honnêtement, elle ne ressentait pas tellement l'envie de sourire, sauf quand elle était autour de Jacob.

Elle a regardé les humains jeter le corps de Jasper sur le sol et quitter la pièce. Elle a attendu quelques minutes, puis s'est dirigée tranquillement aux côtés de Jasper. Elle voulait courir vers lui, mais elle s'est retenue. Bella s'est assise à côté de son corps couché et a commencé à l'examiner pour chercher des blessures. Ils avaient changé ses vêtements, son tee-shirt blanc était déchiré et elle a commencé à le retirer soigneusement.

Elle a haleté bruyamment quand elle a vu les profondes entailles dans sa poitrine. D'une main tremblante, elle a passé ses doigts le long des profondes rainures. Elles donnaient l'impression que quelque chose l'avait griffé, il n'y avait bien sûr, pas de sang, mais pourquoi n'était-il pas en voie de guérison ? Elle avait cru comprendre que les vampires guérissaient presque immédiatement.

Que pouvait-elle faire pour lui ? Panser ses plaies ne ferait pas de différence, les blessures ne saignaient pas et ne pouvaient pas s'infecter. Est-ce que cela lui faisait mal ? Cela semblait être le cas. Les larmes lui sont montées aux yeux quand elle a pensé à ses souffrances. Elle a commencé à retirer le tee-shirt. Jasper était lourd et elle s'est battue pour le déplacer, les larmes dans ses yeux ont commencé à tomber quand elle a vu les griffures sur son dos. Elle a pris le tee-shirt déchiré et s'est dirigée vers l'évier, des larmes coulant de ses yeux.

Elle a utilisé l'eau froide pour bien mouiller le tee-shirt et elle est retournée aux côtés de Jasper. Doucement, elle a essuyé ses blessures en espérant que la fraîcheur l'aiderait en quelque sorte. Bella s'est penchée et a embrassé chaque griffure doucement. Elle espérait qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller, n'ayant plus de pouls, de respiration ni d'émotions, il semblait être mort et Bella n'aimait pas cela. Elle s'est couchée près de lui et a commencé à suivre les contours de son visage avec des doigts tremblants.

* * *

Bella a entendu le sifflement annonçant l'arrivée de sa nourriture, mais elle l'a ignorée. Elle avait réussi à déplacer Jasper dans le lit et elle gisait dessus avec lui à présent. C'était le deuxième jour depuis qu'il était revenu et il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

Sa peur était recouverte par un engourdissement douloureux. « Réveille-toi. » Elle avait écrit à plusieurs reprises sur son côté. Pourtant, il dormait. S'il ne se réveillait pas... Le trou dans sa poitrine a pulsé péniblement. Elle a reconnu cette impression. C'était la même impression qu'elle avait eue lorsque la famille l'avait quittée. Avait-elle eu tort alors ? Son effondrement n'avait pas été causé par le départ d'Edward et de la famille, mais par le départ de Jasper ? Comment cela était-il possible quand ils avaient à peine parlé ensemble auparavant ?

Elle ne pouvait plus nier qu'elle l'aimait. Quand avait-elle commencé à l'aimer ? Elle se souvenait, quand elle avait été poussée dans cette cellule, à quel point elle avait été étrangement heureuse d'être avec Jasper. Comment le trou dans son cœur s'était refermé. Comment il l'avait fait se sentir en sécurité en dépit du danger. À quel point elle était heureuse avec lui.

Était-ce quand il l'avait sauvée de James ? Elle se souvenait de la fuite à Phœnix, de ses paroles pour elle à l'hôtel. Non, elle l'aimait même avant cela.

Elle se souvenait de l'avoir vu dans la cafétéria bondée, à quel point elle le trouvait beau et combien il semblait triste. Puis elle avait vu Alice marcher vers lui et passer un bras autour de son épaule, il lui avait montré réciproquement son affection en la tirant contre lui. Elle se souvenait de la façon dont elle s'était sentie dévastée, même si elle l'avait rapidement enterré.

Ses yeux s'étaient alors tournés vers Edward qui la regardait avec intérêt. Oui, c'est comme cela que cela avait commencé. Dès l'instant où leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés. Elle avait compris qu'il ne trahirait jamais Alice. Comment le savait-elle ? Comment un seul coup d'œil avait-il pu lui donner une telle perspicacité ? Elle ne savait pas, mais elle l'avait fait.

À présent, assise ici à regarder son magnifique visage, elle a su qu'elle trahirait Alice. Pour cet homme, elle trahirait tout le monde, elle quitterait sa maison, abandonnerait sa vie, n'importe quoi pour le rendre heureux. Bella a tracé une ligne sur son front en poussant une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Elle était heureuse, il était tellement bon, il ne lui demanderait jamais de trahir personne. Il ne blesserait jamais Alice non plus. Bella a soupiré et a embrassé l'endroit qu'elle venait juste de libérer.

Elle ne pourrait pas lui cacher ses sentiments et elle ne le ferait pas, cela lui semblait mal de le faire. Elle n'allait pas lui causer plus de souffrance toutefois en les désignant nettement non plus. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de ressentir de l'amour pour lui, mais elle n'allait pas le lui dire. Cela lui causerait des problèmes. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait aussi. Ils étaient ouverts l'un à l'autre ici et elle avait senti ses émotions, mais il ne trahirait pas Alice. Cela lui ferait du mal s'il pensait qu'il la faisait souffrir.

Bella s'est approchée de lui pour lui écrire « Réveille-toi. » à maintes reprises, alors qu'elle lui déclarait son amour dans son esprit. Les mots qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire à haute voix étaient chuchotés à maintes reprises dans son cœur.

* * *

Bella a regardé le visage angélique de Jasper. C'était le troisième jour et il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Elle commençait à craindre qu'il ne le fasse jamais. Elle n'avait rien mangé, au départ, à cause de son anxiété. Elle avait cependant finalement décidé hier qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre dans un monde sans Jasper Whitlock. La nourriture était arrivée puis repartie, mais elle l'avait ignorée, quittant rarement le côté de Jasper et ne cessant même jamais de regarder son visage. Elle savait qu'elle devenait plus faible et s'est félicitée de la sensation.

'' - Mademoiselle Swan. '' La voix haïe l'a appelée. Bella l'a ignorée, ne quittant pas des yeux son compagnon. Bella a arrêté de bouger sa main pour écrire quand la réalité l'a frappée.

Elle se souvenait d'avoir parlé avec Esmé une fois, sur la façon dont on se sentait en étant accouplé à un vampire. Esmé lui avait décrit en détail exactement ce qu'elle ressentait à présent. Le trou dans son cœur quand il avait disparu, l'amour immense qui te ferait tout abandonner pour l'autre, la nécessité que votre partenaire soit heureux.

Bella a ressenti de l'excitation pendant un moment et a laissé sortir un sourire. Ses doigts ont repris leurs voyages sur son dos, mais à présent, elle écrivait « Je t'aime. » Elle n'allait pas lui imposer son amour pour lui plus tard, mais aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui elle laissait déborder son amour. Son compagnon... Beau, fort, courageux... Son compagnon. Bella voulait leur montrer d'une certaine façon, ses sentiments de bonheur.

'' - Mademoiselle Swan, Jasper n'a pas disparu, mais il ne se réveillera pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit alimenté. '' Bella a senti son cœur sauter à ses mots. En réalité, elle avait su qu'il n'avait pas disparu, mais elle ne savait pas comment le réanimer. Bella s'est redressée et a regardé autour d'elle pour trouver un couteau... quelque chose pour se couper le poignet et nourrir son compagnon. Si c'était de sang dont il avait besoin, elle allait le lui donner.

'' - Mademoiselle Swan, ce n'est pas utile de vous faire du mal. Nous allons lui donner à manger à une condition. '' Bella a continué ses recherches, pas certaine de vouloir entendre ces conditions. Elle a été frustrée de voir que son plateau-repas avait été escamoté. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien l'écouter, si elle n'aimait pas ses conditions, elle allait les rejeter. Elle s'est tournée vers la caméra.

'' - Vous l'aimez, Mademoiselle Swan ? '' La voix a demandé.

'' - Oui. '' Bella a répondu d'une voix rauque.

'' - Avez-vous accepté le fait qu'il est votre compagnon, à présent ? ''

'' - Oui. '' A-t-elle chuchoté.

Il y a eu une longue pause.

'' - Il faudrait tout votre sang pour le ranimer. Quand il se réveillerait pour trouver sa compagne morte, cela le détruirait. Il allait se laisser être détruit avant que vous l'ayez rejoint, Mademoiselle Swan. ''

Bella a fermé les yeux. Elle savait que la voix avait raison. Elle avait commencé à se laisser mourir de chagrin avant que Sam ne la sauve. Jasper ressentirait cette souffrance, même s'il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser souffrir comme cela.

'' - Quelle est votre condition ? '' A demandé Bella en signe de reddition.

'' - Convaincre Monsieur Whitlock de vous transformer en vampire. '' La voix habituellement impassible a dit d'un air triomphal.

Bella s'est détournée de la caméra et a regardé à nouveau Jasper. La douleur a serré son cœur. Cela ne la dérangeait pas de devenir un vampire. En fait, elle l'acceptait, tôt ou tard elle allait mourir et elle ne voulait pas que Jasper pâtisse de cette douleur, mais passer l'éternité près de celui qu'elle aimait sans jamais être en mesure de pouvoir l'exprimer... pourrait-elle le faire ? Serait-ce même pour l'éternité ?

Elle savait que Jasper ne blesserait pas Alice, mais finalement Alice rencontrerait son véritable compagnon... pas vrai ? C'était un petit espoir. Esmé avait dit que chaque vampire trouvait son compagnon. Mais c'était tout de même un espoir et Jasper vivrait sans souffrir de sa mort. Bella a pris sa décision, elle allait endurer la douleur.

'' - Je suis d'accord. '' A-t-elle dit simplement.

Immédiatement, elle a entendu le bruit de son plateau de nourriture et a regardé par-dessus son épaule pour découvrir des sacs de sang. Elle s'est penchée et a embrassé ses lèvres avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le plateau. Elle a pris les sacs et a commencé à le nourrir.

* * *

Ils étaient arrivés à Forks dès le lendemain, après avoir découvert que Marcus avait disparu. Peter avait demandé à Alice de chercher Marcus dans ses visions, mais elle était réticente et avait tout d'abord refusé. Char lui avait tellement fait peur qu'elle avait fini par accepter. Ils ont rapidement découvert qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir Marcus non plus.

Actuellement, le lutin était assis dans la pièce d'à côté, constamment à la recherche de la moindre trace pour retrouver Jasper, Bella ou Marcus. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait rien trouvé, mais Peter avait donné à Rosalie la mission de surveiller Alice. Elle était passée maître dans l'art des taches difficiles et faisait en sorte qu'Alice continue à regarder, dans l'espoir d'un quelconque glissement de la part des ravisseurs qui lui donnerait une vision.

Le chef Swan et Edward étaient partis immédiatement pour interroger à présent tout le monde et chacun et essayer de trouver un indice sur celui qui avait enlevé Bella. Peter a souri un peu alors qu'il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé lorsque le chef Swan avait tout d'abord vu Edward. Il l'avait frappé directement au visage avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter.

Évidemment, il s'était cassé la main et ensuite, ils avaient dû tout lui expliquer. Peter avait l'intention de lui raconter toute l'histoire de toute façon. Il leur serait d'une grande utilité, mais s'ils ne lui disaient seulement que la moitié de l'histoire, cela serait néfaste. Carlisle avait discuté avec lui, ne voulant pas mettre le chef Swan en danger, mais Peter était certain que les Volturi étaient tellement impliqués dans leur propre tourmente en ce moment, qu'ils ne se souciaient pas que Charlie sache quelque chose à leur sujet et son connaisseur lui avait fait savoir que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Charlie avait tout encaissé étonnamment bien. Il avait digéré les informations sans commentaire et n'avait montré aucun signe de nervosité. Quand on lui avait expliqué les différents dons, le Chef Swan s'était brusquement tourné vers Edward. Edward s'était pincé le nez et avait brusquement quitté la pièce.

'' - Je ne peux de toute évidence pas blesser ce salaud. Je veux que tu le fasses pour moi. '' Le chef Swan lui avait dit. Peter a ri de nouveau à ce souvenir. Il aimait définitivement Charlie.

Le deuxième jour, ils avaient découvert qu'Embry Call avait disparu une semaine avant Jasper. La semaine dernière, Quil Ateara avait été porté disparu, au moment idéal pour cacher Marcus des visions d'Alice.

Ils avaient découvert que les ravisseurs de Bella étaient humains et conduisaient une voiture introuvable depuis. À part cela, le peu qu'ils avaient découvert était frustrant et Peter devenait anxieux. Quelque chose était sur le point de se produire, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

C'était le troisième jour et il avait demandé à Carlisle de se renseigner auprès tous ses contacts et de garder un œil sur tous développements au sein des Volturi. Char se renseignait auprès de ses propres contacts et Emmett faisait les cent pas devant lui de façon agaçante.

'' - Je dois faire quelque chose, mec. '' Emmett a finalement grogné. Peter a passé une main dans ses cheveux. Il aurait vraiment dû envoyer Emmett avec Charlie et Edward.

''- Aide-moi à réfléchir. '' Peter a dit. '' - Répertorions ce que nous savons. ''

Emmett s'est assis et a commencé. '' - Bella et Jasper ont disparu. Jasper a disparu avant Bella. ''

Peter a hoché la tête et s'est mis à écouter le grand homme parler.

'' - Bella et Jasper sont compagnons. '' Emmett a continué.

'' - Donc Bella a été enlevée pour s'assurer de la coopération de Jasper. '' Peter a glissé.

Emmett a hoché la tête. '' - Personne ne savait qu'ils étaient compagnons, à part toi et peut-être Marcus. Edward et Alice soupçonnaient qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais ne l'acceptaient pas... et ne l'acceptent toujours pas. '' A-t-il ajouté avec un grondement sourd.

'' - Donc, les gens derrière tout cela, ont dû avoir des informations de l'intérieur. '' A dit doucement Peter. Marcus semblait être le coupable le plus probable, mais comment aurait-il appris le départ de la famille ou la capacité des Métamorphes de bloquer les visions d'Alice ? Quelqu'un d'autre devait être impliqué et alimentait Marcus en informations.

'' - Qui savait que ta famille était partie ? '' Peter a demandé.

'' - Quasiment toute la ville, les Quileutes et la mère de Bella. '' Emmett a répondu.

Peter a grogné. C'était un trop grand nombre de personnes pour réduire le champ des recherches.

'' - Pourquoi Marcus a menti à Edward ? '' Peter a demandé à haute voix, en essayant de prendre une nouvelle direction. Cela le mettait en danger d'être détecté, pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? ''

'' - Pour empêcher Edward de nous aider dans nos recherches ? '' A répondu Emmett.

Peter a réfléchi à cela. Edward était toujours convaincu que Bella était sa compagne et Alice ne cherchait pas aussi fortement qu'elle le devrait. L'aide d'Edward était réticente au mieux, mais cela ne semblait pas une raison suffisante. Edward ne leur avait jamais donné tous les détails de sa conversation avec Marcus. Y avait-il eu quelque chose de plus dans cette conversation ? Quelque chose qui avait forcé Marcus à faire une telle erreur ?

'' - À l'évidence, Eddie lui a tout dit... Il est celui qui a dit à Marcus que vous étiez tous partis... '' Peter a regardé Emmett alors qu'il prenait conscience de la réalité. '' - Marcus lui a dit un mensonge pour l'inciter à... retarder _son_ départ. ''

Emmett l'a regardé avec perplexité. '' - Qu'est-il arrivé quand il a dit à Eddie que Bella était sa compagne ? '' Peter a demandé d'un air suffisant.

'' - Il est resté à Volterra et s'est apitoyé sur son sort pendant un mois en essayant de nier qu'il avait attaqué sa compagne, alors qu'il savait qu'il l'avait fait. '' Emmett a répondu.

'' - Que serait-il arrivé si Marcus lui avait dit que Jasper était le compagnon de Bella ? '' Peter a insisté.

Emmett a éclaté de rire. '' - Il aurait couru directement à la maison et aurait affronté Jasper et Bella... ''

'' - Il est donc resté à Volterra où Marcus pouvait le surveiller au lieu de rentrer à la maison et ruiner leurs plans avant que Jasper et Bella ne puissent être enlevés. '' Peter a précisé. '' - Nous nous demandions pourquoi il lui avait dit que Bella et lui étaient compagnons alors que nous aurions dû nous demander pourquoi il n'avait pas admis que Jasper et Bella étaient compagnons. ''

Le sourire d'Emmett a faibli. '' - Je ne crois tout de même pas qu'Edward aurait parlé à Marcus des Métamorphes. Il ne l'aurait pas fait à cause du traité. ''

Peter a froncé les sourcils. Il ne l'avait manifestement pas fait.

Juste à cet instant, Carlisle est entré dans la pièce le visage sombre et Peter s'est raidi pour attendre les nouvelles. '' - Les cendres d'Aro ont été trouvées. Il a été tué. Les Volturi sont en ébullition. ''

Peter est resté bouche bée de stupéfaction. Qui était suffisamment puissant pour infiltrer les Volturi et tuer Aro ? Et pourquoi ? ''

'' - Qui... Pourquoi... ? '' Emmett a balbutié, exprimant les pensées de Peter.

'' - Il y a eu beaucoup de rumeurs non confirmées qu'Aro avait tué la compagne de Marcus... '' Leur a dit Carlisle.

Ni Peter ni Emmett n'ont rien dit, même si Peter était certain qu'ils pensaient la même chose. Cela pouvait être le motif de Marcus. D'une certaine manière, l'enlèvement de Jasper et Bella lui avait donné les faveurs d'un allié très puissant. Quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour infiltrer les Volturi et tuer son membre le plus important.

Charlie et Edward sont arrivés par la porte.

'' - Nous venons de rentrer de la réserve. Lorsque nous avons interrogé les Clearwater... '' Le chef Swan a baissé les yeux, de toute évidence, cela le gênait beaucoup. Harry Clearwater était un de ses meilleurs amis avant sa mort.

'' - Sue Clearwater a pensé à quelque chose appelé l'Arène. '' Edward a terminé pour lui.

* * *

 **Bonne et heureuse année 2018 à tous.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Arena '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre sept**

Jasper est devenu conscient alors du sang chaud coulait dans sa gorge. Sa gorge brûlante commençait à éprouver du soulagement, mais alors qu'une douleur avait cessé, une autre a commencé. La douleur a éclaté dans sa poitrine et son dos et, instinctivement, il a grogné. Des émotions l'ont envahi, des sentiments de soulagement, de détermination et... C'était Bella. Il a ouvert les yeux pour voir son magnifique visage planant au-dessus de lui alors qu'elle portait un sac à sa bouche.

Il a tendu la main et lui a pris le sac. Il était affamé. Il l'a vidé en une seconde. Bella lui a remis un autre sac avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de lui demander. Il l'a pris en lui envoyant sa gratitude. Sa poitrine et son dos le brûlaient, à l'endroit où les griffes de la goule avaient ratissé sa peau, mais il pouvait sentir la douleur disparaître pendant qu'il buvait.

Jasper a terminé chacun des sacs qu'elle lui a donnés, sept sacs en tout. Après avoir terminé, il l'a tiré près de lui et a posé ses mains sous sa chemise, se préparant à lui raconter son combat. Avant qu'il ne puisse commencer cependant, elle a commencé à écrire.

« Tu as été inconscient pendant trois jours. » A-t-elle écrit.

Les mains de Jasper ont chuté. Trois jours ? Comment ? Est-ce que la goule lui avait fait du mal à ce point ? Jasper a étudié Bella et a remarqué qu'elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, elle semblait également avoir l'air plus mince.

'' - Donnez-lui de la nourriture ! '' A-t-il grondé avec fureur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bruit du plateau sortant et revenant a résonné à travers la pièce silencieuse. Jasper a senti la nourriture et s'est dirigé vers la tablette pour le prendre pour elle. Il lui a tendu la nourriture puis s'est installé derrière elle. Il lui a frotté doucement le dos pendant qu'elle mangeait, ayant désespérément besoin de la réconforter.

Qu'avait-elle dû traverser pendant ces trois jours ? Il voyait bien que cela avait eu des conséquences néfastes pour elle. Il voulait la tirer sur ses genoux et la tenir, lui promettre de ne jamais la quitter... Il ne pouvait pas le faire cependant. Ils marchaient déjà sur une ligne très fine.

Il était attiré par elle et elle l'était par lui. Ils l'avaient accepté et ne se mettaient pas dans des situations qui testaient leur contrôle. À la minute où le désir émergeait dans l'un d'eux, ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner, elle avait l'air fragile, il voulait soulager sa peur.

Jasper l'a regardée pendant qu'elle mangeait, réfléchissant à ce qui se passait. Il n'avait pas dû être en mesure de se réveiller à cause des blessures de la goule et de sa faim. Pourquoi leurs ravisseurs l'avaient-ils laissé inconscient pendant trois jours ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils espéraient gagner ?

Il a repoussé les cheveux de Bella derrière son oreille. Bella avait probablement été terrifiée qu'il ne la quitte... C'était ça, ils voulaient quelque chose de Bella et c'est pourquoi ils l'avaient fait. Ils l'avaient tourmentée comme ils l'avaient tourmenté au début qu'il était arrivé ici. Ils lui avaient montré ce qu'ils feraient si elle n'acceptait pas.

La fureur de Jasper a jailli en lui et il a commencé à grogner bruyamment. Bella s'est tournée vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, sa peur sortant d'elle par vagues. La culpabilité a immédiatement remplacé la colère. Il l'a tirée près de lui, l'étreignant contre sa poitrine et embrassant ses cheveux.

'' - Chuuut, chérie. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. '' Il lui a dit.

La peur de Bella a disparu, remplacée par le soulagement. Jasper l'a tenue un instant de plus que nécessaire avant de la laisser partir. Elle a rapidement fini de manger. Jasper a mis les assiettes de nouveau sur le plateau, puis s'est assis en face d'elle, le dos à la caméra.

« Que veulent-ils ? » Jasper a écrit.

« Les blessures ont disparu. » Bella a écrit en retour, son soulagement et son bonheur le submergeant. Il savait qu'elle essayait de gagner du temps, mais il a décidé de la laisser faire.

« J'avais seulement besoin de me nourrir. » Jasper lui a assuré.

L'anxiété de Bella a refait surface, mais a été remplacée par de la détermination. « Ils veulent que je te convainque de me transformer. »

Jasper a tiré ses mains de sur elle et a serré les poings. Il pouvait sentir l'inquiétude de Bella et il s'est battu pour se contrôler, desserrant lentement les doigts. « Donne-moi un instant. » A-t-il écrit d'une main tremblante. Jasper a enlevé ses mains et cela lui a pris une bonne dizaine de minutes pour reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions.

Quand il s'est senti suffisamment calme, il a reposé ses mains sur elle. « Je ne vais pas le faire. » A-t-il écrit. Il a senti monter la douleur de Bella à sa déclaration et il a rapidement commencé à écrire de nouveau.

« Je pense que tu serais un excellent vampire et si tu veux être transformée après notre évasion, je vais me battre contre Edward pour le faire, Je ne veux pas que tu subisses les souffrances que j'ai traversées. » A-t-il écrit en lui envoyant tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait. La peur et la honte l'ont submergée. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il allait leur permettre de la forcer à être un vampire, de forcer son ange à tuer, de la forcer à se battre. Il ne voulait pas la laisser être soumise à la honte qu'il ressentait chaque jour. Il allait détruire cet endroit pièce par pièce avant que cela n'arrive.

Bella a touché sa joue pour avoir son attention. Il a senti sa compréhension et son respect pour lui. Jasper l'a regardée avec perplexité. Comment pouvait-elle le respecter ? Elle a posé sa main sur son ventre.

« Ce ne sera pas comme cela. » Bella a écrit.

« Ils vont te forcer à te battre. » A-t-il écrit en retour.

« Tu serais avec moi... » Elle lui a envoyé ses sentiments d'excitation, d'anticipation et de responsabilité. Il comprenait le sentiment. Il avait ressenti la même chose quand il était humain, avant de rejoindre l'armée confédérée. Il voulait faire ses preuves et faire son devoir pour protéger ses proches. Elle voulait faire sa part et ne pas être protégée en permanence. Il comprenait cela, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qui allait arriver. Elle ne comprenait pas l'horreur qui accompagnait les batailles, l'impuissance que l'on ressentait lorsque les autres demandaient grâce. Recevoir l'ordre de faire des choses qui ne te semblaient souvent pas correctes.

« Ce sera pour le plaisir de nos ravisseurs. » Jasper a écrit. Qu'allaient-ils les forcer à faire ? La forcer à faire ?

« Je ne peux pas te laisser être le seul à souffrir. » A-t-elle écrit en retour.

« Ils vont te forcer à boire du sang d'humains innocents. » A-t-il écrit, sachant qu'elle avait un problème au sujet du sang.

Bella a fermé les yeux et Jasper a senti sa culpabilité et son dégoût. « Nous n'avons pas le choix et cela ne durera que jusqu'à ce que nous leur échappions. »

Jasper l'a étudiée mais n'a pas répondu.

« Je serai en mesure d'aider à nous échapper au lieu d'être un fardeau. » Bella a écrit.

Jasper a grogné doucement. « Tu n'es pas un fardeau ! » A-t-il écrit en lui envoyant tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle était la raison pour laquelle il continuait à avancer, elle était la lumière dans cette obscurité. « Tu es une bénédiction. » A-t-il écrit avant de se lever pour se tourner vers la caméra. Il ne voulait pas le faire, mais il comprenait comment Bella se sentait, il s'était senti une fois de cette façon. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de le rendre plus facile.

'' - Je vais le faire à une condition. Elle n'aura pas à tuer un être humain. Vous devrez la nourrir avec des sacs de sang. '' Jasper a exigé. Ce n'était pas la meilleure solution, il aurait plutôt préféré qu'elle soit autorisée à boire du sang directement des animaux dès le départ, mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils le permettraient.

'' - Pourquoi devrions-nous accepter cela, Monsieur Whitlock ? Mademoiselle Swan a déjà accepté et nous pourrions facilement trouver un autre vampire pour nous rendre ce service. '' La voix lui a répondu.

'' - Vous auriez pu avoir un autre vampire pour la transformer à tout moment, si vous êtes allé sur ce plan, c'est pour obtenir que ce soit moi qui le fasse. C'est à cette seule condition que je le ferais. '' Jasper a dit, certains qu'ils bluffaient.

'' - Très bien, Monsieur Whitlock, vous avez notre accord. '' La voix a répondu.

Jasper s'est tourné vers Bella. Elle l'a regardé avec des yeux reconnaissants. Il est retourné à sa place.

« Il n'y a aucune garantie qu'ils vont honorer l'accord. » A-t-il écrit, ne voulant pas qu'elle soit trop optimiste.

« Je pense qu'ils vont le faire, ils ont honoré celui qu'ils avaient fait avec toi pour me nourrir. » A répondu Bella.

« Quand veux-tu le faire ? » Il a demandé. Il sentait un peu de peur venir d'elle et il a essayé de lui répondre avec sa propre confiance.

« Dis-moi tout sur tes luttes. » A répondu Bella.

Jasper a commencé à tout lui dire en détail et elle est restée assise là, buvant tout ce qu'il lui disait. Après avoir fini, il a senti son admiration et il s'est senti un peu embarrassé par cela. Il a senti du désir venant d'elle et il a dessiné un point d'interrogation sur elle.

'' - Une fois... que mes lèvres humaines sentent les tiennes avant qu'elles ne deviennent froides et dures. '' Bella lui a demandé dans un murmure.

Jasper l'a dévisagée, une guerre faisant rage en lui. Il voulait honorer sa demande, putain, s'il était honnête, il voulait désespérément l'embrasser... mais Alice... Il était marié... ce serait une trahison...

'' - C'est normal, je comprends. '' Bella a dit doucement et elle s'est détournée de lui.

Elle comprenait réellement, il pouvait le sentir, mais il y avait également une profonde déception et de la tristesse. Jasper a saisi son bras doucement et l'a tournée vers lui. Il a posé sa main sur sa joue et a glissé son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure.

'' - Tes lèvres ne seront jamais dures et froides. '' Il a murmuré et il s'est penché pour l'embrasser.

Il voulait effleurer légèrement ses lèvres, mais à la minute où il a touché leur chaleur, il n'a pas pu s'arrêter. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes et elle s'est ouverte à lui naturellement. Il a passé sa langue à la recherche de la sienne et il l'a instantanément rencontrée. C'était parfait et il a été perdu. Le désir a flambé en lui, le brûlant et le réchauffant. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été chaud ? Il devait arrêter cela, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait besoin d'elle, il la voulait désespérément. Il l'a attirée plus près, mêlant leurs corps ensemble et emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Elle s'est éloignée de lui, terminant le baiser presque aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé et prenant sa chaleur loin de lui, le laissant devenir froid. Il l'a fixée en prenant de lourdes respirations inutiles, heureux qu'elle ait arrêté parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu. Elle a levé une main hésitante à ses lèvres avec émerveillement. Il a senti son désir et le sien mélangé avec de la détermination et de la résolution.

'' - Merci... '' A-t-elle chuchoté et il a senti sa gratitude. Il était heureux, plus tard il pourrait se sentir coupable, mais à cet instant, il était content.

Elle a hoché la tête alors qu'elle sentait ses émotions. '' - Je suis prête.'' Elle lui a dit avec assurance.

Il s'est levé du lit, lui permettant de se coucher. Elle s'est allongée et l'a regardé avec confiance. Il a senti une insécurité momentanée venir d'elle alors qu'il commençait à se pencher plus bas.

'' - Tu vas être spectaculaire. '' Il lui a dit.

Elle lui a souri. Il a mordu son cou et s'est senti frémir alors qu'il commençait à injecter son venin en elle.

* * *

Charlie se tenait près de la fenêtre, attendant avec impatience que son soi-disant ami arrive. Il était furieux. Billy, Harry et lui avaient été les meilleurs des amis depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, mais ils avaient tout de même gardé des secrets envers lui.

Quand les attaques s'étaient produites dans les bois, quand Bella avait disparu, quand Bella sortait avec un putain de vampire, ils n'avaient rien dit. Sa vie et celle de sa fille avaient été en danger et ils n'avaient rien dit. Il ne pouvait pas se décharger de sa colère sur Harry, Harry avait disparu, mais Billy... Billy allait répondre à chacune de ses questions.

Le fourgon s'est garé dans l'allée et Sue, Billy, Jacob et Sam sont sortis du véhicule. Charlie a serré les poings alors qu'il les regardait se tenir debout à l'extérieur de la maison.

'' - Ils ne vont pas entrer. '' Edward a dit derrière lui. Charlie a combattu l'envie de frapper le bâtard, la seule chose qui l'a arrêté, c'est que cela allait le blesser plus qu'Edward. Il a reculé loin de la fenêtre et s'est dirigé vers le porche. Carlisle, Peter et Edward l'ont suivi.

'' - Nous n'allons parler seulement qu'à Carlisle et Charlie. Nous ne parlerons pas avec le tueur ni avec le télépathe. '' Billy a dit.

Charlie a regardé Peter en se demandant s'il avait été offensé d'avoir été appelé un tueur. Il ne l'avait pas été de toute évidence parce qu'il a souri à Billy avant de se retourner. Edward l'a suivi seulement après que Carlisle l'ait fusillé du regard. Prenant exemple sur Carlisle, Charlie a descendu le perron et s'est dirigé vers Sue et Billy.

'' - Suivez-nous. '' Billy a dit alors que Sue et lui se retournaient et qu'elle commençait à le pousser en bas de la route. Sam et Jacob sont restés où ils étaient pour surveiller la maison, probablement pour s'assurer que le reste des vampires ne les suivait pas.

Charlie les a suivis en essayant de maîtriser sa colère. Il avait besoin de réponse pour trouver son bébé. Ils ont marché pendant quelques temps jusqu'à ce que Billy les fasse s'arrêter.

Ils se sont regardés les uns les autres d'un air gêné pendant ce qui a semblé durer des heures jusqu'à ce que Carlisle ne rompe finalement le silence avec une question.

'' - Vous savez qu'Edward est télépathe ? '' A demandé Carlisle.

'' - Et qu'Alice est une voyante qui ne peut pas nous voir et le guerrier... Jasper est un empathe. '' Billy a répondu.

'' - Comment ? '' A demandé Carlisle.

'' - Vous n'avez pas d'espion, Docteur Cullen. Nous regardons et écoutons. Nos jeunes loups sont très furtifs quand ils veulent l'être. '' Billy a dit.

'' - Vous nous avez donc espionnés. '' Carlisle a grondé.

Billy n'a pas eu l'air contrarié. '' - Il est sage de connaître ses ennemis. '' Il a simplement dit et il a fait un signe à Sue.

'' - Il y a quelques temps, Harry a commencé à agir différemment, avec nervosité. Il a commencé à passer plus de temps avec Seth et il le regardait avec inquiétude. Je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait, mais il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Je sais à présent que Sam s'était transformé en loup et Harry avait peur que cela arrive à Seth. '' Sue s'est arrêté un instant et a regardé Charlie avec de la culpabilité dans les yeux.

Charlie a été anéanti, ils étaient devenus proches après la mort d'Harry, il avait même commencé à avoir des sentiments pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui était arrivé à Bella, n'est-ce pas ? Le doute l'a figé sur place et l'a empêché d'aller la rejoindre.

'' - Une semaine avant sa mort, il a semblé revenir à la normale. Il m'a dit qu'il avait tout réglé. Je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait, mais j'ai été tellement soulagé qu'il ne soit plus en colère... '' Sue a laissé sortir un profond sanglot. '' - Puis il a eu cette attaque cardiaque. Nous l'avons emmené à l'hôpital et il a semblé aller mieux. J'ai pensé... J'ai pensé qu'il irait bien. Qu'ils allaient simplement le garder pour la nuit. J'ai insisté pour rester avec lui, mais il était à nouveau bouleversé et a dit qu'il avait échoué. Je lui ai demandé de quoi il parlait et il m'a tout dit. ''

Sue a arrêté son récit, semblant avoir peur. Billy lui a tapoté la main pour l'encourager.

'' - Il m'a raconté pourquoi il y avait une bonne chance que notre fils devienne un Métamorphe et comment il avait essayé d'empêcher que cela arrive. Il m'a dit que Leah s'était transformée juste en face de lui, ce qui avait causé sa crise cardiaque. Il m'a suppliée de lui pardonner de ne pas avoir vu que Leah pourrait se transformer et de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose plus tôt. ''

'' - Il semblait qu'Harry avait été approché par un homme qui lui avait dit qu'il pourrait faire quitter Forks aux Cullen. Harry a dit que s'il n'y avait plus de vampires ici, les jeunes hommes cesseraient de se transformer. Il a dit que la seule chose que voulait l'homme en retour, c'était de savoir tout ce qu'il savait sur les Cullen. Harry lui a dit qu'il ne voulait pas rompre le traité et a d'abord refusé, même s'il voulait désespérément sauver Seth. L'homme lui a alors dit qu'il voulait des informations afin de pouvoir obtenir le vampire balafré pour combattre dans ce qu'il appelait l'Arène. Il a dit que le vampire attirerait de grandes foules et lui ferait gagner beaucoup d'argent. ''

Carlisle a grogné et Sue a arrêté son récit pour le regarder. Charlie a été surpris, il n'avait jamais entendu ce gentil Cullen faire un tel bruit. Il a posé une main sur son bras et Carlisle l'a regardé. Charlie a été un peu inquiet de voir que ses yeux étaient noirs, mais il a compris. Jasper était comme un fils pour lui. Charlie a tourné des yeux durs vers Sue.

'' - Continue. '' A-t-il exigé.

'' - Harry a dit qu'avec le guerrier disparu, s'il y avait un combat, la tribu gagnerait facilement. Il a dit que les Cullen étaient faibles, mais que le guerrier lui faisait peur, il a donc dit à l'homme tout ce qu'il savait sur eux. Je suis rentrée à la maison. J'étais furieuse qu'il vous ait trahis. '' Sue a dit en regardant directement Carlisle.

'' - J'ai reçu un appel de l'hôpital une heure plus tard pour me dire que mon Harry était... mort. '' Des larmes coulaient sur son visage quand elle a regardé Charlie. '' - Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, Charlie, j'avais peur. Pas pour moi, mais pour Seth et Leah. Je n'avais aucun doute que celui avec qui Harry s'était impliqué l'avait tué. Je ne pouvais pas mettre mes enfants en danger. ''

'' - Tu as échangé Jasper, Embry, Quil et ma Bella parce que tu avais peur ? '' Charlie a demandé d'une voix coupante.

'' - Tu aurais fait la même chose, Charlie. '' Billy lui a dit.

Charlie s'est tourné vers Billy. '' - Et toi vieil ami. Tu m'as laissé chercher l'animal qui attaquait les campeurs, sachant ce que c'était en réalité et tu ne m'as rien dit. Tu as laissé ma fille sortir avec un salaud qui était tellement attiré par son sang que les vampires l'appelaient sa chanteuse. Ensuite... même quand elle a disparu, tu ne m'as rien dit. C'est seulement maintenant que tu as été pris que tu viens la ramener. '' Charlie l'a regardé jusqu'à ce que Billy baisse les yeux.

'' - Quand Sue t'a-t-elle dit tout cela ? Avant que Bella ne disparaisse ? '' Charlie a demandé à Billy.

Billy n'a pas levé les yeux, mais a hoché la tête dans l'affirmative.

Charlie a tourné le dos à celui qu'il avait autrefois considéré comme son meilleur ami et à celle qu'il avait espéré... Charlie a commencé à s'éloigner.

'' - Je suis désolée. '' Sue a pleuré et Charlie a arrêté de marcher. Il a fermé les yeux pendant un moment, mais il a ensuite serré de nouveau les poings.

'' - C'est un peu trop tard pour cela. '' A-t-il dit avant de partir.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Arena '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre huit**

Le corps de Bella était en feu. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle serait devenue folle s'il n'y avait pas eu le flot constant d'amour que Jasper lui envoyait. Elle savait qu'il n'admettrait pas qu'il était amoureux d'elle cependant mais elle, elle le savait et cela la réconfortait. Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas se déclarer leur amour, ils pouvaient le sentir et le partager.

Cela faisait combien de temps que l'incendie avait commencé ? Combien de temps depuis ce baiser époustouflant ? Combien de temps allait-elle brûler ? Elle avait envie de hurler à l'agonie, mais sachant que Jasper était avec elle, elle a gardé le silence. Elle ne voulait pas lui infliger de douleur.

Bella a lutté pour s'accrocher à ses souvenirs. Elle a rejoué des instants de son passé, se souvenant de Charlie, de Renée et de Phil, de Jacob et d'Angela. Par-dessus tout, elle a rejoué ses moments avec Jasper.

 _Quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois et qu'il lui avait semblé triste. Le voir regarder et aimer Alice à la folie, voir à quel point il était compatissant et généreux. Comment il l'avait réconfortée à Phœnix, les mots qui l'avaient consolée et lui avaient fait se sentir digne. À quel point fort et effrayant il avait eu l'air quand qu'il_ _avait combattu James. La détermination dans ses yeux quand il avait mis en garde Edward, à quel point elle s'était sentie protégée et en sécurité._

 _Quand elle avait entendu sa voix quand elle avait été jetée dans l'obscurité de leur prison et que le trou dans sa poitrine avait disparu. Ses mains posées sur son estomac écrivant sans cesse, elle lui avait raconté sa vie sans retenue. Ses émotions l'apaisant et la réconfortant. Ses doigts glissants dans ses cheveux la nuit. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, leurs corps se fondant l'un dans l'autre, le désir douloureux qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Sentirait-elle un jour ses lèvres sur les siennes à nouveau ?_

La douleur a commencé à empiéter sur ses pensées et elle s'est perdue en elle. Le feu brûlait dans ses veines et, juste alors qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait se mettre à hurler, elle a senti la main de Jasper écrire sur son ventre.

Elle s'est concentrée sur la sensation de sa main. « Tu es forte. C'est presque fini. Tu vas bientôt te réveiller et la douleur aura disparu. »

La douleur était toujours présente et de plus en plus forte à chaque minute qui passait, mais elle a pu se concentrer sur la sensation de ses doigts froids et doux écrivant sur elle. Elle n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce qu'il écrivait, mais son toucher l'apaisait. Aux endroits que ses doigts touchaient, le feu ne lui semblait pas aussi chaud.

La douleur semblait se concentrer dans sa poitrine et elle a senti son cœur accélérer son rythme. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait tomber en cendres à tout moment dès qu'il sortirait de son corps... et brusquement, cela a été fini. C'était surprenant, une minute avant, elle pensait qu'elle allait brûler pendant l'éternité, la suivante, la douleur avait disparu.

Elle est restée couchée là, sans ouvrir les yeux. Elle sentait des odeurs qu'elle n'avait jamais sentis auparavant. Une odeur en particulier a attiré son attention, l'attirant et lui faisant souhaiter pouvoir la capturer. Jasper... Seigneur, comment avait-elle pu ne pas savoir à quel point il sentait bon. Elle a inspiré profondément et a souri alors qu'elle laissait échapper un '' - Hummmmm. '' satisfait.

Jasper a ri et le bruit de son rire a traversé son corps comme une onde de choc. Il était profond, masculin et tellement sexy. Elle a senti son désir augmenter et a senti sa réponse avant de l'entendre reculer loin d'elle.

Évidemment, c'était une de leurs règles non écrites, quand ils se sentaient lascifs, ils reculaient. Elle a été déçue, mais elle a compris. Bella s'est redressée, gardant ses yeux fermés et a laissé glisser ses jambes sur le côté du lit. Elle a fait face à la direction où elle savait que Jasper se tenait et elle a lentement ouvert les yeux.

Sa bouche s'est ouverte sous le choc et ses yeux se sont écarquillés en le voyant. Elle avait su qu'il était beau, mais n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était magnifique à ce point. Il était à couper le souffle et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de le regarder fixement avec une crainte révérencielle. Ses cheveux brillaient comme de l'or et semblaient prendre toute la lumière de la pièce pour la magnifier avant de la renvoyer. Ses yeux... Ses yeux rubis... si parfaits de par leur forme... Si expressifs dans leurs émotions. Des lèvres qui avaient l'air tellement masculines... fortes mais douces... passionnées mais tendres.

Ses yeux se sont posés sur sa poitrine, il était torse nu. Ses cicatrices autrefois presque invisibles à ses yeux humains, étaient à présent nettement visibles. Elle a senti augmenter sa honte alors qu'elle le regardait, mais cela ne l'a pas découragée. Elle voulait le voir, si elle l'avait pu, il aurait été debout et nu en face d'elle, ouvert à son regard d'adoration. Ses cicatrices criaient danger et l'instinct de nouveau-né de Bella hurlait en elle, mais il ne lui disait pas de fuir, il lui disait d'aller à lui pour embrasser chaque cicatrice, adorer chaque centimètre de son corps, se joindre à lui.

Elle a entendu le grondement de Jasper et elle a réalisé qu'elle laissait son désir se diffuser loin d'elle. Elle a laissé ses yeux remonter vers les siens et elle a vu qu'il était également en difficulté. Elle a vu un mouvement à son côté et a vu sa main se crisper et s'ouvrir à plusieurs reprises. Sa respiration était lourde et elle a réalisé qu'elle aussi respirait lourdement.

Elle a senti le désir de Jasper en guerre avec son devoir, son désir et son honneur... Il souffrait et ne semblait pas être en mesure d'arrêter cela. Bella savait qu'elle devait le faire pour lui. Elle s'est détournée de lui, brisant brusquement le sort. Elle a entendu Jasper frissonner et fermer les yeux. Elle le désirait tellement, mais elle voulait son bonheur encore plus et il ne serait pas heureux s'il manquait à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Alice.

'' - Comment te sens-tu, chérie ? '' Jasper a brusquement demandé d'une voix rauque, mais réellement inquiète.

 _Foutrement mal ! Je te veux... Je veux mon compagnon... qu'Alice aille au diable..._ Elle a crié dans son esprit, mais elle a simplement murmuré un tranquille '' - Bien. '' Elle a senti l'inquiétude de Jasper s'intensifier et elle savait qu'il avait senti sa colère, mais il l'avait mal comprise.

'' - Elle a besoin de manger. '' A-t-il dit haut et fort. Bella a fermé les yeux au son de sa voix... tellement dominatrice. Cela allait être l'enfer si elle ne s'habituait pas à elle rapidement, ses sentiments accrus pour lui faisaient des ravages sur ses hormones. Le bruit du plateau arrivant a traversé ses pensées. Elle a senti quelque chose de céleste et sa gorge l'a brûlée. Avant de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle a planté ses dents dans un des sacs et elle a bu avidement le liquide. C'était comme de l'ambroisie et elle a gémi de plaisir. Trop rapidement, il avait disparu et elle en a saisi un second qu'elle a bu rapidement, mais pas tout à fait aussi vite.

Elle a tendu la main vers le plateau, mais a réalisé qu'il ne restait plus qu'un seul sac. Elle s'est sentie coupable et elle a lentement pris le sac et l'a tendu à Jasper. Il a écarquillé les yeux sous le choc et Bella a baissé la tête de honte. Elle avait été avide et désordonnée. Elle a timidement essuyé sa bouche ensanglantée en gardant les yeux fixés sur le sol. '' - Pardon. '' Elle a marmonné.

'' - Non, ma chérie, tu m'as mal compris. Depuis le temps que je suis un vampire, je n'ai jamais vu un nouveau-né offrir du sang à un autre vampire. Ils vont plutôt attaquer pour prendre de la nourriture, pas la partager. Voilà pourquoi j'ai été surpris. Tu es belle et le sang sur tes lèvres... '' Il s'est tu, fermant ses yeux pendant un moment, mais Bella a senti son désir pour elle et sa confiance a augmenté. Elle lui a de nouveau offert le sac.

'' - Non, merci ma chérie, c'est pour toi, tu en as besoin. '' Lui a-t-il dit avec un sourire, son admiration la traversant et faisant briller ses yeux.

Bella a hésité seulement un instant avant que sa soif ne prenne le dessus et elle a bu le reste du sang qu'on lui avait donné. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait été dégoûtée par le sang et elle a savouré chaque goutte. Elle a mis les sacs sur le plateau et s'est assise sur le lit. Elle a tapoté la place à côté d'elle, faisant signe à Jasper de venir s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Il a brièvement hésité avant de la rejoindre.

Elle a posé timidement ses mains sur son ventre. Elle a ressenti immédiatement du désir... son estomac était tellement... ses muscles étaient si bien formés et il n'était plus froid pour elle. Elle l'a balayé cependant. Jasper a tourné le dos à la caméra et a déplacé ses mains sous sa chemise.

Elle voulait lui demander ce qu'il pensait d'elle à présent. Était-il déçu ? Est-ce que les choses étaient différentes ? Allaient-ils s'éloigner l'un de l'autre ? Elle a lutté pour trouver le moyen de demander ce qu'elle voulait désespérément savoir. Avant qu'elle ait pu trouver les mots, il a commencé à écrire.

« As-tu peur de moi maintenant ? » Il a demandé. Bella a été surprise, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle projetait de la peur. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, seulement de ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

« Jamais ! » Elle a écrit en grosses lettres. Elle a senti son soulagement et elle lui a envoyé ce qu'elle ressentait près de lui. L'admiration, la confiance, le bonheur et l'amour. Jasper lui a envoyé ses émotions, ses sentiments étaient pratiquement les mêmes que les siens.

« Allons-nous changer ? » Elle a demandé.

« Oui. » A-t-il écrit en retour et Bella a ressenti une vague de désespoir avant qu'elle ne le sente commencer à écrire à nouveau.

« Nous serons plus proches. Je suis ton créateur et nous allons avoir un lien pendant le reste de notre vie de vampire. » A-t-il écrit. Bella a été déchirée entre le rire et les larmes devant son ignorance volontaire de leur lien réel. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas un imbécile et qu'il devait déjà savoir qu'ils étaient compagnons, mais il l'ignorait. Il faisait volontairement preuve d'aveuglement et elle a supposé que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Elle lui a donné un sourire sincère et a écrit : « Je suis heureuse. »

* * *

Charlie était assis sur le porche et appréciait l'air frais du soir. Trois jours, cela faisait trois jours et ils n'avaient toujours pas avancé d'un pas pour découvrir ce qu'était l'Arène et où elle se trouvait. Charlie était frustré, son bébé était en danger et il était assis ici sans aucun moyen de l'aider. Il avait été plongé dans un monde où existait des vampires et des loups-garous... des Métamorphes... où il n'était rien à part un faible humain. Il n'aimait pas la sensation d'être faible.

Il a entendu le bruit de moto remontant la route, le sortant de ses pensées. Peter et Emmett sont sortis de la maison et sont restés debout à regarder les trois motos qui étaient à présent en vues. Le trio s'est garé en face d'eux et ils ont enlevé leurs casques. Charlie n'a pas été réellement surpris de voir Jacob. Il s'était attendu à ce que Billy le lui envoie plus rapidement que cela. Un peu plus loin se trouvaient Leah et Seth. Leah a regardé Peter et Emmett avec haine tandis que Seth les regardait avec quelque chose qui ressemblait au culte du héros. Jacob a regardé Charlie dans les yeux.

'' - Chef Swan, nous avons rompu avec la meute et nous sommes venus pour rembourser notre dette. '' Jacob a dit.

'' - Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Jacob. Est-ce que Billy sait que tu es ici ? '' Charlie a demandé.

'' - Je le lui ai dit. Il n'est pas d'accord... mais je suis là. '' Jacob a répondu.

'' - Je pense que tu devrais commencer par le début, jeune chiot. '' Peter a dit.

Jacob a grondé pour avoir été appelé un chiot, mais a tout de même commencé. '' - La meute n'a pas découvert ce qu'Harry avait fait avant la veille du jour où nous sommes venus te voir, Charlie. Le Conseil tribal a tout appris peu de temps après la mort de Harry. Sue l'a dit à Billy qui l'a dit au Conseil. Ils ont décidé... '' Jacob a grogné pendant qu'il parlait. '' - Qu'il était dans les meilleurs intérêts de la tribu que les Cullen quittent Forks. Ils ont été heureux lorsque le guerrier... Jasper... a été enlevé. Ils ont estimé que l'enlèvement d'Embry était un sacrifice nécessaire pour la sécurité de la tribu. '' La grimace de Jacob est devenue plus profonde pendant qu'il parlait. Leah et Seth ont grondé à ses côtés.

'' - Quand Bella a été enlevée, Billy m'a dit qu'il voulait réellement se confier à toi, mais il avait peur que tu ne poses des questions auxquelles il ne pourrait pas répondre à cause du traité. '' Jacob lui a dit. Charlie a grogné mais n'a rien dit.

'' - Quil a été enlevé et ils ne nous ont toujours rien dit. Ils ont doublé nos patrouilles et ne nous laissaient seulement partir que si nous étions par paires, mais toujours sans nous dire que nous étions en danger. À présent qu'ils l'ont fait, ils ont dit à Sam de nous garder sur la réserve pour notre protection. '' Jacob a grogné.

'' - Nous ne connaissons pas Jasper, mais Embry et Quil sont nos frères et Bella est comme une sœur. Nous ne pouvons pas rester _en sécurité_ sur la réserve et ne rien faire pour réparer ce que nos aînés ont provoqué. Je suis un descendant d'Ephraïm Black, de droit je pourrais être l'Alpha. Je ne voulais pas l'être auparavant, mais à présent... Je ne peux pas faire ce qu'ils veulent. '' Jacob a terminé.

'' - C'est mon père qui a causé tout cela et je me sens dans l'obligation de le réparer, mais je vais vous le dire tout net, je ne vous aime pas. Votre arrivée à Forks a provoqué le changement en nous tous... Vous avez ruiné ma vie... '' Leah a pris une grande respiration et a foudroyé Emmett et Peter du regard. '' - Mais faire partie de la meute de Sam est de la torture et je vais suivre mon petit frère pour le protéger partout où il va aller. '' Leah a terminé.

'' - C'est de ma faute si tout cela a commencé. Mon père a fait cela à cause de moi. Je dois réparer. '' Seth a simplement dit.

'' - Hé bien, je peux vous préparer quelques pièces en un tournemain. Avez-vous faim, mes chéris ? '' Esmé a dit.

Charlie s'est retourné avec surprise, il n'avait même pas réalisé que le reste des Cullen était sorti sur le porche. Tous sauf Alice qui avait été autorisée à aller faire les magasins. Char était allée avec elle à contrecœur, pour garder un œil sur elle.

'' - Énormément, pouvons-nous avoir des hot-dogs ? '' Seth s'est exclamé en sautant avec impatience sur le porche. Les Cullen l'ont suivi dans la maison, mais Charlie est resté dehors pour regarder Jacob et Leah. Peter est resté debout derrière lui en silence. Silence qui a semblé s'éterniser.

'' - Billy ne pouvait réellement rien te dire, Charlie. Tu lui manques. Je sais qu'il est désolé. '' Jacob a dit.

Charlie a serré les dents de fureur. '' - Pourquoi est-ce Embry qui a été pris en premier Jacob ? Pourquoi pas toi ? Ou Sam ? Ou même Jared ou Paul ? '' Charlie a grogné.

Jacob a grogné bruyamment avant de se transformer brusquement en loup et de courir vers la forêt.

Leah s'est approchée de Charlie avec colère. '' - Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire cela. Ce qu'un membre de la meute sait, tous les autres le savent. Jacob n'a rien à voir avec ce qui est arrivé, aucun membre de la meute ne l'est. Nous sommes tous des victimes. ''

Charlie n'a rien dit alors qu'il fixait ses yeux furieux.

'' - Je pense qu'il est inutile de te dire que ma mère a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et qu'elle est profondément désolée. Elle a fait ce qu'elle a fait pour nous protéger. '' Leah lui a dit.

'' - Et je fais ce que je dois faire pour protéger mon enfant. Elle a prouvé qu'elle ne se souciait pas de la sécurité de mon enfant. Je ne pourrais plus jamais lui faire confiance à nouveau. '' Charlie a grogné.

Leah a soutenu son regard un long moment avant de se transformer en loup et suivre Jacob dans les bois. Charlie l'a regardée disparaître de sa vue.

'' - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au sujet d'Embry ? '' Peter a demandé.

Charlie s'est tourné vers Peter et a réfléchi s'il était correct de lui répondre. '' - Il paraît qu'Embry est le fils illégitime de Billy. '' Charlie a finalement dit.

Les yeux de Peter se sont écarquillés. '' - Et il l'est ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Oui. '' Charlie a répondu avant de rentrer dans la maison. Il a entendu Peter siffler derrière lui.

* * *

'' - Combien de temps allons-nous rester ici, lutin ? '' Char a gémi.

Alice a souri, son premier vrai sourire depuis très longtemps. Elle avait finalement la chance d'importuner Char et elle allait jouer cette carte à fond.

'' - Je crois que je n'aime aucune de celles-là. Je veux aller regarder celles qu'il y a sur ce portique là-bas. '' Alice a dit en laissant tomber ses vêtements sur la pauvre employée en charge des cabines d'essayage.

Char a grogné, mais c'était trop tard, elle n'a pas pu empêcher Alice de voleter vers le portique des robes coûteuses. Char a levé les mains en signe de reddition et s'est laissée tomber lourdement dans un des fauteuils pour attendre.

Alice a pris son temps pour regarder les vêtements avant de finalement choisir cinq tenues à essayer. Elle a réprimé un autre sourire en voyant les doigts de Char tambouriner sur le fauteuil. Elle a pris une autre tenue et s'est dirigée vers les cabines d'essayage. Elle a pris son numéro en fredonnant joyeusement et s'est dirigée vers une cabine. Elle est entrée dans la pièce et a accroché ses vêtements sur le mur avant de se retourner pour fermer la porte. Avant qu'elle en ait eu le temps cependant, quelqu'un est entré et a fermé la porte.

Alice a regardé la femme devant elle, extrêmement choquée. '' - Gianna ? ''

La femme lui a souri. '' - Salut, Alice. ''

'' - Je croyais... '' Alice s'est arrêtée.

'' - Tu pensais que j'étais morte ? De toute évidence je ne le suis pas. Nous avons simplement laissé les Volturi croire que je l'étais. Mon affaire a été conclue et il était temps pour moi de partir. '' Gianna a dit.

'' - Quelle affaire ? Je croyais que tu voulais désespérément devenir un vampire ? '' A demandé Alice.

Gianna a ri. '' - Pourquoi voudrais-je devenir un vampire ? Je suis tellement plus que cela. Mon employeur me donne la jeunesse éternelle, sans l'inconvénient d'avoir à boire du sang. '' A-t-elle dit en admirant son reflet dans le miroir, bichonnant ses cheveux et lissant sa robe.

Alice a ressenti du dégoût en l'observant. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Gianna. '' - Qui est ton employeur ? '' Alice a demandé.

Gianna a agité son doigt de gauche à droite en faisant des tss, tss moqueurs. '' - Tu sais que je ne peux pas te le dire. ''

'' - Tu fais des affaires pour lui ? '' L'a-t-elle interrogée en se demandant si elle pourrait obtenir plus d'informations d'une manière détournée.

'' - Oui, j'ai fait un accord avec Marcus. C'est pourquoi je me suis trouvée dans cet endroit atroce pendant aussi longtemps. J'ai fait un accord avec Harry Clearwater... ''

'' - Sue a dit que la personne avec qui il avait fait cette affaire était un homme. '' Alice l'a interrompue. Sous ses yeux, la silhouette de Gianna s'est déformée puis elle est devenue floue et brusquement, un homme s'est tenu devant elle. Il était quelconque à regarder. '' - Tu es un Métamorphe ? '' A demandé Alice.

'' - Pfff. '' Gianna a ricané alors qu'elle retournait à sa forme féminine. '' - Les Métamorphes sont faibles. Je suis une sorcière. '' A-t-elle dit avec fierté.

Les yeux d'Alice se sont tournés vers la porte. Char devait sûrement entendre cela, pourquoi ne venait-elle pas ici. Est-ce qu'Alice pourrait maîtriser une sorcière ? Que pouvait faire une sorcière ? ''

Gianna s'est regardée dans le miroir et a joué avec ses cheveux encore une fois. '' - Je sais ce que tu penses. Vas-y essaye ! ''

Alice a essayé de bouger les mains, mais elles semblaient être coincées à ses côtés, elle a essayé de crier à l'aide, mais sa voix s'est bloquée dans sa gorge.

Gianna a ri et a sorti un ordinateur portable. Elle a tourné l'écran vers Alice. Sur l'écran, elle a vu son Jazz blotti dans un coin d'une pièce nue. Elle pouvait presque sentir la douleur qu'il ressentait et un cri involontaire a passé ses lèvres.

'' - Humm, oui, il est un peu anxieux n'est-ce pas. '' Gianna a dit en jetant un coup d'œil sur l'écran. Elle a appuyé sur un bouton et l'écran a changé. C'était Jasper avec des yeux rouges et de la détermination sur le visage pendant qu'il combattait un loup-garou. Elle a regardé tout le combat avec fierté. Son Jazz était fort. C'était dommage qu'il ait glissé cependant.

'' - Il est divin cependant. '' Gianna a dit alors qu'elle regardait la scène. Alice a grogné de jalousie. Gianna a seulement ri et a figé la scène sur pause. Jasper se tenait debout, les bras levés d'un air triomphant, son visage parfait dans sa férocité. Le cœur d'Alice s'est serré à cette vue. Comme il lui manquait.

'' - Je sais ce que tu veux le plus au monde. Ce que ton cœur désire ardemment. Ce que tu veux sera à toi. '' Gianna a chuchoté.

'' - Il est mien ! '' Alice a grogné, retrouvant sa voix. Il l'était, elle ne se souciait pas de ce que Peter avait dit.

'' - Bien sûr qu'il l'est. '' Gianna a ronronné en appuyant sur un bouton. La scène a changé et Jasper était assis sur le lit en face de Bella.

'' - Une fois... que mes lèvres humaines sentent les tiennes avant qu'elles ne deviennent froides et dures. '' Elle a entendu Bella lui demander dans un murmure.

Elle a vu Jasper semblant lutter et son cœur a bondi. Il ne la trahirait pas. Pas son Jasper.

'' - C'est normal, je comprends. '' Bella a dit doucement et elle s'est détournée de lui. Alice a ressenti de la colère envers Bella pour sa trahison, mais du bonheur devant le refus de Jasper.

Jasper a attrapé son bras et doucement, il l'a tournée vers lui. Il a posé sa main sur sa joue et a posé son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure.

'' - Tes lèvres ne seront jamais dures et froides. '' Il a murmuré en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Alice a eu envie de hurler, comment avait-il pu ? Gianna a figé l'écran et Alice l'a fixée avec une sorte de fascination morbide, incapable de détourner son regard de leur baiser.

'' - Il se sentait désolé pour elle, voilà tout. Jasper est comme cela, il est trop compatissant pour son propre bien. '' Alice a dit.

'' - Bien sûr qu'il l'est. Si tu étais là, il te réconforterait, il se battrait pour toi. '' Gianna a dit.

'' - Laisse-les partir ! '' Alice a dit, brusquement en colère. '' - S'il était à la maison avec sa famille, les choses pourraient revenir à la normale. Il serait avec moi et Bella reviendrait avec Edward. Edward a réalisé son erreur, il va la reprendre. ''

Gianna lui a souri comme si elle était un jeune enfant. '' - Je crains que cela ne se produise pas. Mon employeur veut ton Jazz plus qu'autre chose et ne renoncera pas à lui. Mais il est prêt à sortir Bella... de ta route et de te permettre de rejoindre ton Jazz. ''

Les yeux d'Alice se sont écarquillés. Est-ce qu'elle offrait de tuer Bella ? Alice était furieuse après Bella, mais voulait-elle qu'elle meure ? '' - Non. '' A murmuré Alice. Gianna a appuyé sur un bouton et elle a vu des scènes où Bella touchait son Jazz, Bella souriant amoureusement à Jasper, faisant glisser ses mains le long de sa poitrine. Alice voulait détourner les yeux ailleurs, mais ne pouvait pas. Un sanglot lui a échappé.

'' - S'il te plaît. '' A-t-elle gémi.

Gianna a souri. '' - Je vais te donner le temps de réfléchir à ce sujet. Nous ne voulons pas grand-chose. Simplement quelques informations par-ci par-là suffiront. '' Gianna a appuyé sur un bouton et l'image où Jasper levait les bras triomphalement est revenue.

'' - Bien sûr, tu ne parleras à personne de notre petite conversation... et je pense que tu sais comment bloquer le télépathe. '' Gianna lui a dit.

Alice l'a foudroyée du regard. Elle allait leur dire immédiatement dès qu'elle serait libérée. Gianna a ri et a appuyé sur un bouton. Une image de Jasper couché sur le sol avec de profondes entailles sur la poitrine est apparue sur l'écran et Alice a sursauté. '' - Avec ton Jasper en notre pouvoir, il serait insensé de nous défier, ne crois-tu pas ? '' Gianna a demandé.

Alice a baissé les yeux en signe de défaite et Gianna lui a tapoté la joue. '' - Nous resterons en contact. '' A-t-elle dit et elle a quitté la pièce.

Il a fallu quelques minutes avant qu'Alice ne soit capable de se déplacer. Dès qu'elle l'a pu, elle a rassemblé les vêtements qu'elle n'avait pas essayés et a pris une profonde inspiration. Elle n'était plus d'humeur à faire les magasins, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Char apprendre ce qui était arrivé, elle s'est donc approchée de Char, toujours assise dans le fauteuil et dans l'ignorance de ce qui venait de se passer, en mettant un sourire sur son visage.

'' - Elles sont parfaites ! J'en ai fini pour aujourd'hui. '' Alice a dit d'un air joyeux.

'' - Dieu merci ! '' Char a déclaré en suivant précipitamment Alice avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

* * *

 **Bonn semaine à tous.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Arena '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre neuf**

Jasper a regardé Bella boire avidement son sang. Il avait soif. Cela faisait une semaine depuis qu'il avait pris son dernier repas, ils ne l'avaient pas alimenté pendant que Bella était en pleine transformation. Fidèle à leur parole, ils lui avaient offert son sang en sac chaque jour depuis lors. Elle le lui avait offert à chaque fois, mais il ne pouvait pas le lui prendre. Elle était un nouveau-né, elle en avait besoin.

Il était abasourdi, jamais auparavant il n'avait vu un nouveau-né offrir du sang à un autre vampire. Ils étaient territoriaux avec leur repas, se battant jusqu'à la mort pour le protéger.

 _Tu l'as vu auparavant._ Une voix lui a chuchoté dans son esprit. Jasper a fermé les yeux. Une fois Peter avait sauvé la vie de Char en capturant et en tuant un humain pour elle alors qu'elle était gravement blessée après une bataille, mais il n'était pas un nouveau-né.

 _Mais Char l'était_. La voix a insisté. Elle avait refusé de vider complètement l'humain, insistant pour que Peter boive également. Jasper se souvenait à quel point il avait été surpris de ce geste d'amour entre eux.

 _Ils étaient des âmes sœurs, c'était à prévoir._ La voix dans sa tête a continué. Jasper a grogné profondément dans sa gorge.

En un instant, il s'est retrouvé sur le dos, il a levé les yeux pour voir Bella à califourchon sur lui, le maintenant au sol. Instantanément, il a été dur, il pouvait sentir l'embarras mêlé de désir venant d'elle et il a de nouveau fermé les yeux pour essayer de prendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il a senti ses doigts souples et doux saisir sa mâchoire et tournant son visage vers elle.

Il avait été autour de nombreux nouveau-nés, il savait comment leur désir pouvait leur échapper. Il aurait dû lutter contre elle, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lutter contre Bella. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne voulait pas se battre et il ne voulait pas influencer ses émotions. S'il ne trouvait pas une idée, elle pourrait faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait plus tard. Il a gardé les yeux fermés de peur de la regarder. Peur de l'effet que sa beauté aurait sur lui.

Il a ouvert la bouche pour parler, mais avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer une parole, il a senti un liquide glisser dans le fond de sa gorge. Un cadeau du ciel, il a bu goulûment avant qu'il ne prenne conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle le nourrissait.

Il a ouvert les yeux sous le choc et s'est déplacé loin d'elle. Il tremblait de besoin, de son besoin d'elle, de son besoin de sang, mais son amour pour elle l'a gardé là où il était. Les muscles tendus sous son contrôle rigoureux.

Elle avait besoin de ce sang, il ne pouvait pas le lui prendre. Peu importait à quel point il le voulait... le désirait... avait besoin de lui, il n'allait pas profiter de la situation. Elle méritait tellement plus qu'un homme balafré qui avait déjà promis à une autre son amour éternel.

Il n'aimait plus Alice. Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était de la gratitude pour l'avoir aidé, de l'admiration pour sa personnalité brillante et enjouée, du devoir envers la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Il avait fait une promesse toutefois et il allait l'aimer à nouveau. Elle était magnifique et... dès maintenant, en regardant Bella, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se souvenir à quoi Alice ressemblait. Il a tourné son visage loin d'elle. Bella méritait quelqu'un qui n'était pas aussi inconstant avec ses émotions.

Bella s'est dirigée vers lui, mais Jasper a gardé ses distances. En ce moment, il ne pourrait pas supporter son contact.

'' - Écoute ! '' Bella a dit à haute voix avec colère. '' - Tu dois manger. Ils attendent de nous que nous combattons rapidement et tu as besoin d'être fort. ''

Elle avait un point, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre sa nourriture. Que feraient-ils s'ils cessaient brusquement de les nourrir ? Ils l'avaient fait auparavant. Il pourrait le supporter, mais il voulait qu'elle soit forte. Elle a dû sentir sa détermination parce qu'elle a grogné bruyamment.

'' - Je ne pourrais pas le faire Jasper, ne me refais pas passer un moment comme celui où j'ai cru que tu étais en train de mourir. Ces trois jours ont été l'enfer. S'il te plaît... '' A murmuré Bella.

Jasper a souri. C'était donc pour cela et non pour ce qu'il avait... Il a laissé ses pensées s'estomper, peu disposé à les nommer, et a pris le sang qu'elle lui a offert. Il l'a bu alors qu'il allait s'asseoir sur le lit.

* * *

Deux autres jours s'étaient écoulés. Cela semblait plus long maintenant que Bella ne dormait plus. La tenir dans l'obscurité lui manquait, la sensation de ses cheveux glissant entre ses doigts lui manquait. Ils ne se touchaient plus. Leurs longues conversations avaient disparu. Ils ne pouvaient pas la toucher sans ressentir un désir presque insurmontable l'accabler.

Ils partageaient désormais chaque repas et l'érotisme de cet acte était presque trop dur à supporter. Jasper s'était mis à marcher pour essayer de diriger son esprit dans une autre direction. Bella était assise sur le lit, lui tournant le dos, pourtant il sentait son désir. Bella était un nouveau-né et ses émotions étaient intensifiées. Il avait senti son désir auparavant, mais jamais à ce point-là. Elle le gérait, même si elle bougeait à peine, elle ne l'avait pas attaqué. Il avait été attaqué à plusieurs reprises par des nouveau-nés lubriques et sa maîtrise de soi l'étonnait.

Jasper allait et venait comme un lion en cage. La soif de Bella aggravait la sienne et il avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt exploser. Sans le savoir, il avait commencé à grogner alors qu'il faisait les cent pas.

Bella l'a regardé et il a croisé son regard. Le besoin dans ses yeux était plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter et il a grogné bruyamment avant de se détourner d'elle, frappant le mur dans sa frustration. À maintes reprises il a frappé le mur réfractaire. Il devait les faire sortir d'ici. Il a grogné plus fort et a attaqué le mur avec frénésie.

Brusquement, les émotions de Bella ont cessé et Jasper est tombé à genoux. Plus de désir, plus de confiance, plus d'admiration ni d'amour.

'' - Non, chérie, s'il te plaît... '' Jasper a gémi. Il a senti une main hésitante sur son épaule. Il l'a saisie et l'a attirée à lui. Il l'a couchée sur le sol et a recouvert son corps avec le sien.

'' - S'il te plaît, ne me cache pas... '' Il l'a laissée ressentir comment il s'était senti perdu quand elle s'était fermée à lui. C'était déjà assez difficile qu'ils ne puissent plus se toucher, mais ne plus la sentir était plus qu'il ne pourrait supporter.

Ses émotions l'ont traversé et il a poussé un soupir de soulagement, se prélassant en elles. Jasper a abaissé son visage et s'est blotti contre son cou, laissant son parfum remplir ses sens. Il calmait et apaisait sa bête.

'' - Merde ! '' Jasper a juré, mais il n'a pas bougé.

Il ne pouvait pas le nier plus longtemps, elle était sa compagne. C'était tellement évident, il ne l'avait pas vue parce qu'il ne voulait pas le voir. Leurs ravisseurs le leur avaient dit quotidiennement, mais il ne voulait pas y croire. L'amour qu'ils ressentaient, la façon dont elle avait partagé sa nourriture, la convoitise, il ne pouvait plus nier plus longtemps ce qu'elle était... Bella était sa compagne.

Il a pris encore plus de son parfum apaisant. Il était ravi, mais effrayé. Pourquoi le destin était-il aussi cruel pour lui envoyer sa compagne dans cette prison alors qu'il s'était déjà lui-même promis à une autre. Quel putain de gâchis.

Jasper a souri quand il a entendu le sifflement du gaz commençant à remplir la salle. En fait, il a salué l'idée d'un combat pour laisser sortir les émotions qui le submergeaient.

* * *

Jasper s'est réveillé dans l'arène. Il s'est levé rapidement. Bella n'était pas avec lui et il en a été heureux. Ses plans n'étaient pas tout à fait finalisés et il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger avant l'heure. Il a sondé l'Arène et a trouvé la fissure dans le mur qu'il avait faite avec les loups garous. Il avait réussi à localiser deux des tuyaux qui fournissait le gaz depuis le sol. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'y en avait pas plus avant de faire une tentative.

Il a été distrait de ses observations par l'affaiblissement de la lumière. La foule s'est tue avec anticipation et un frisson a descendu le long du dos de Jasper. Il a regardé autour de lui et a remarqué quatre ronds de lumière qui brillaient toujours quoique faiblement. Il a marché lentement pour se tenir debout sous une des lumières et a tourné sur lui-même pour étudier les environs.

Il a vu cinq paires d'yeux le regarder depuis l'obscurité. Ils brillaient en rougeoyant avec malveillance et Jasper a frissonné. Il a levé les yeux pour découvrir que la foule était protégée par de la lumière, mais elle n'était pas suffisamment puissante pour éclairer les ombres qui n'étaient pas illuminées par les quatre projecteurs dans l'Arène.

Les yeux bougeaient autour de lui et il a étudié leur vitesse, mais il ne s'est pas hasardé à sortir de son anneau de sécurité. Les fantômes n'étaient pas très difficiles à vaincre, il n'avait donc pas peur, mais il était réticent à les combattre. Brusquement, les fantômes se sont retournés comme un seul homme dans la direction d'un bruit dans le mur de l'arène.

''- Bon sang ! '' Jasper a juré quand il a senti un humain et a senti sa peur. Il s'est déplacé avant les fantômes, courant avec toute sa vitesse pour arriver à l'humain avant eux. Il a ramassé l'humain juste avant un des fantômes qui arrivait là et a gagné une égratignure sur l'épaule. Cela faisait un mal de chien, mais cela ne l'a pas dissuadé alors qu'il courait vers la sécurité qu'était la lumière.

Il a posé l'humain dans un des cercles de lumière. C'était une jeune fille, peut-être douze ans au mieux. Il s'est brièvement rappelé la jeune fille qu'il avait tuée pour s'en nourrir, mais il a écarté ces souvenirs. La jeune fille pleurait et Jasper s'est penché pour la regarder. Elle a essayé de s'enfuir loin de lui et Jasper s'est souvenu que ses yeux étaient rouges. Il a saisi rapidement son bras pour l'arrêter.

'' - Ma chérie, ces créatures sont des fantômes. Ils vont te tuer en un instant si tu sors de la lumière. Je te promets de te protéger. '' Lui a-t-il dit en lui envoyant autant de réconfort qu'il le pouvait.

Il pouvait entendre les fantômes siffler et se déplacer autour du cercle de lumière. Il a entendu le bruit d'ouverture de la porte et a regardé dans sa direction, il a vu deux adolescents jetés dans l'arène. Il a senti leurs parfums et a su qu'ils étaient des Métamorphes. Il a senti leur peur et il s'est précipité vers eux après avoir dit à la jeune fille de rester à sa place. Jasper a jeté un garçon sur chacune de ses épaules en se demandant brièvement pourquoi ils ne s'étaient pas transformés. C'était plus difficile cette fois parce qu'il transportait plus de poids et que les fantômes semblaient être plus déterminés à le prendre.

Il est arrivé dans le cercle de lumière avec plus d'égratignures visibles. Il a posé les deux jeunes hommes sur leurs pieds et ils l'ont regardé avec des yeux écarquillés. Il ne connaissait pas les noms des Métamorphes.

'' - Mon nom est Jasper. Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas transformés ? '' A demandé Jasper. Il a remarqué qu'ils s'étaient éloignés de lui avec de la peur et du dégoût à la mention de son nom, mais il l'a ignoré.

'' - Je suis Embry et voici Quil. '' L'un des deux jeunes hommes lui a dit. '' - Nous n'avons pas été en mesure de nous transformer depuis que nous sommes ici. ''

Jasper a hoché la tête. '' - Les fantômes ne peuvent pas venir dans la lumière, c'est la seule chose qui peut les tuer. ''

'' - Nous devons donc seulement rester ici ? '' La jeune fille a demandé.

'' - Je ne crois pas que ce serait amusant. '' Jasper a murmuré alors qu'une des lumières s'éteignait. Il s'est tourné vers les enfants. '' - Je ne me soucie pas de ce que vous entendez ou voyez, mais en aucun cas vous ne devez quitter ce cercle. ''

Jasper a quitté le cercle de lumière. Les fantômes étaient immatériels jusqu'à ce qu'ils attaquent, c'est seulement à cet instant-là qu'il pourrait les attraper pour les traîner à toute vitesse vers un des cercles de lumière. Du moins, c'était son plan. Il s'est dirigé vers un des autres cercles de lumière, il a couru suffisamment lentement pour qu'un fantôme essaye de l'attraper. Rapide comme l'éclair, il a saisi son bras griffu et a apporté le fantôme vers la lumière.

Il ne pouvait pas perdre sa forme physique en pleine lumière, il a réussi à faire glisser le fantôme complètement dans la lumière et il l'a tenu pendant qu'il s'embrasait et se mettait à brûler. De la vapeur s'est levée et elle a brûlé les mains de Jasper à l'endroit où elle l'a touché, mais il n'a pas lâché. La fumée s'est dissoute il ne restait plus rien du fantôme qu'il avait détruit. Il a entendu la joie des enfants et de la foule, mais il les a ignorés alors qu'il se dirigeait de nouveau vers l'obscurité.

Les fantômes étaient plus prudents à présent et il a dû s'enfoncer plus profondément dans l'obscurité qu'il l'aurait voulu. Deux l'ont attaqué à la fois et il les a saisis tous les deux avant de les traîner vers la lumière. Il en a presque perdu un, mais il a réussi à conserver suffisamment d'emprise sur lui pour l'amener à la lumière. Il a eu les deux mains brûlées alors que des cris inhumains remplissaient l'arène. Ses mains le piquaient, mais il a gardé son emprise.

Il a couru hors du cercle de lumière pour chasser les deux fantômes qui restaient. Ils étaient plus prudents à présent et semblaient hésiter à l'attaquer. Jasper a envoyé des sentiments de vulnérabilité et de peur aux fantômes pour tenter de les attirer. Il a souri quand l'un d'eux a saisi l'appât, attendant jusqu'au dernier moment avant de saisir la chose et de courir vers la lumière.

 _Merde !_ Il a juré intérieurement quand le cercle de lumière vers lequel il courait a disparu _._ Le fantôme a glissé hors de sa portée. Il restait deux cercles et les fantômes étaient extrêmement prudents. Il s'est glissé encore plus loin des lumières, défiant les fantômes d'avoir l'audace de venir vers lui. Finalement, l'un d'eux a poussé un cri et a tendu une main griffue. Jasper l'a saisie et a couru plus vite qu'il se souvenait n'avoir jamais couru pour se diriger vers la lumière. Le bras qu'il tenait commençait tout juste à glisser de ses mains quand il est arrivé à la lumière. Il a traîné rapidement le reste du corps du fantôme dans la lumière et il l'a tenu tandis que la créature gémissait à sa disparition.

Quand la dernière volute de fumée a disparu avec le fantôme, sa lumière s'est éteinte. Jasper a regardé les enfants avec inquiétude. Il ne restait qu'une seule lumière et il allait devoir faire glisser le dernier fantôme à l'endroit où étaient les enfants, les mettant en danger. Il a grogné bruyamment, sa fureur contre ses ravisseurs grandissants.

Un des garçons... Embry s'est déplacé de la lumière et le fantôme s'est dirigé vers lui. Jasper a accéléré en courant vers eux. Il devait y arriver avant que le fantôme ne prenne le garçon qui se trouvait juste à l'extérieur du cercle. Alors qu'une main griffue se tendait vers la gorge du garçon, Jasper l'a saisie en sautant vers la lumière et en faisant glisser le fantôme avec lui. Il a enroulé rapidement ses bras autour du fantôme, le tenant près de son corps et se brûlant dans le processus, mais empêchant les enfants d'être blessés par les soubresauts et l'embrasement du fantôme.

Jasper est tombé sur les genoux alors que le dernier fantôme brûlait. Les lumières dans l'arène se sont allumées et la foule l'a acclamé. Les deux garçons le regardaient avec une sorte de culte du héros et la jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux.

Jasper a baissé les yeux pour découvrir que sa chemise avait de nouveau été endommagée de façon irréparable et qu'ils l'avaient habillé avec un kilt. _Une putain de jupe._ A été sa dernière pensée quand le gaz s'est infiltré du sol, le faisant tomber dans l'oubli.

* * *

Peter regardait Seth et Emmett jouer à la Xbox, pendant que Seth mangeait des frites. Le garçon était un puits sans fond et Peter lui a souri tendrement. Mis à part l'odeur, il aimait sincèrement le garçon. Il aimait également sa sœur. C'était une garce, mais d'après ce qu'il avait appris, elle avait de bonnes raisons de l'être. En outre, il aimait les garces.

Il a regardé sa Char qui lui souriait comme le chat qui avait mangé le canari. Elle savait quelque chose et il mourait d'envie de savoir ce que c'était. Il attendait le chef Swan. L'homme avait plus de connaissances sur la région que le reste d'entre eux et il voulait qu'il participe. Il était également le seul de leur groupe avec sa Char en qui il avait réellement confiance.

Papa et maman Cullen avaient toujours désapprouvé Jasper auparavant et semblaient réellement avaler tout ce que le duo dynamique disait. Même s'ils semblaient réellement inquiets pour Jasper et Bella à présent, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à leur faire confiance.

Edward et Alice n'étaient évidemment pas dignes de confiance. Ils étaient délirants et enfantins. Ils savaient que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir envie passait avant tout. Emmett et Rosalie... Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'ils auraient délibérément trahi Bella et Jasper. Emmett était très protecteur envers Bella et Rosalie ressentait la même chose envers Jasper. Mais Emmett avait suivi la famille pour quitter Bella et d'après ce qu'il avait appris, Rosalie avait rendu Jasper responsable de l'incident de la fête d'anniversaire comme le reste de la famille. Ils ne les auraient pas volontairement trahis... mais il pensait qu'ils auraient pu être trompés.

Charlie s'est levé, posant sa serviette sur la table et a annoncé haut et fort qu'il était temps pour lui de se rendre au poste.

'' - Et Charlie, est-ce que Char et moi pouvons venir ? J'ai pensé que nous pourrions être en mesure d'emprunter des menottes. '' Peter a dit en faisant un sourire narquois à Char.

Alice a reniflé de dégoût, mais Emmett a eu l'air intrigué et était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Rose a frappé l'arrière de la tête.

Charlie a ri. '' - Venez, je pourrais avoir besoin d'un peu de compagnie. '' Il a dit avant de se diriger vers la porte. Char a saisi son sac et les a suivis.

Ils sont entrés silencieusement dans le cruiser. Peter était assis à l'arrière, derrière le grillage et a souri. '' - Hé Charlie, peut-on, utiliser la sirène ? '' Il a demandé.

'' - Tu veux donner aux gens une crise cardiaque ? '' Charlie a répondu avec bonne humeur.

Ils n'ont rien dit d'autres alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le poste. Ils sont entrés dans le bâtiment et Peter s'est assis à l'un des bureaux en posant ses pieds dessus, seulement pour les voir pousser au sol par Charlie.

Char a souri comme une folle et Peter lui a souri.

'' - Alors, est-ce que tu l'as ? '' Charlie a demandé.

Char a acquiescé joyeusement et a fouillé dans son sac à main, en sortant un disque. Peter a regardé sa femme avec fierté. Ils avaient mis sur écoute Edward et Alice. C'était une idée de Charlie. Il avait supposé que celui qui avait approché Harry Clearwater allait finalement approcher l'un d'eux. Alice était le choix le plus logique puisqu'ils s'étaient donnés beaucoup de mal pour bloquer ses visions. À présent que les Quileutes étaient sur leur garde, trouver plus de Métamorphes pour bloquer ses visions serait un problème et approcher Alice pour faire une quelconque affaire avec elle semblait être une démarche logique.

Ils avaient également mis Edward sur écoute, supposant que ses capacités de télépathe en feraient un plutôt bon espion, mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas été approché. Ils avaient laissé Alice aller faire les magasins dans l'espoir que celui qui était derrière tout cela saisirait l'appât. Cela avait fonctionné.

Char avait remarqué que du temps avait disparu et ils avaient examiné les bandes vidéo pour découvrir la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Gianna Ils étaient curieux de savoir ce que Gianna avait montré à Alice, mais cela avait pris un certain temps pour obtenir les vidéos de sécurité.

Peter s'est frotté les mains avec impatience alors que Charlie insérait le disque. Il tapait du pied avec nervosité pendant qu'ils regardaient des femmes se changer pour essayer de trouver Alice.

'' - Je ne vais plus jamais me changer dans une cabine d'essayage à nouveau. '' Char leur a dit alors qu'elle regardait les images et Peter lui a souri. Ils ont finalement trouvé la rencontre d'Alice. Il n'y avait pas de son sur le disque, mais il avait déjà entendu la conversation. Ils étaient simplement à la recherche d'un quelconque indice de leur emplacement avec ce que Gianna lui avait montré.

Ils ont eu de la chance, l'écran du portable était face à la caméra. Ils ont vu des images de Jasper seul et des images de lui avec Bella. Cela avait l'air d'être un montage, comme pour donner l'impression que Bella essayait de le séduire. Peter a regardé Charlie qui fronçait les sourcils.

'' - Ils sont compagnons, Charlie. Rien ne peut être en mesure de les empêcher de ressentir ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre. '' Peter a dit.

'' - Qu'est-ce que cela signifie exactement ? '' Charlie a demandé.

''- Ils ont un lien plus profond que tout ce que tu n'as jamais vu. Ils sont attirés l'un vers l'autre et ils souffrent quand ils sont séparés. Ils s'aiment profondément. '' Char a répondu.

'' - Donc si... si Bella mourait, que se passerait-il ? '' Charlie a demandé.

Peter a sifflé entre ses dents. '' - De deux choses l'une, soit Jasper se coucherait pour mourir ou il détruirait l'endroit pièce par pièce. Connaissant le Major, il détruirait l'endroit. ''

Charlie a hoché la tête, le soulagement clairement écrit sur son visage. '' - Ils vont donc vouloir la garder en vie ? ''

Peter et Char ont hoché la tête sombrement.

'' - Qu'allons-nous faire à présent ? '' Char a demandé.

'' - Nous gardons le traceur sur Alice et nous attendons qu'ils lui proposent de la conduire à Jasper, pendant ce temps, nous l'informerons de tout ce que nous voulons qu'ils sachent. '' Charlie a dit.

Peter commençait réellement à respecter le chef Swan et il a souri largement.

'' - Je vais étudier ces bandes pendant quelques temps pour voir si je peux reconnaître quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nous donner un quelconque emplacement. Je voudrais que vous les regardiez à nouveau tous les deux plus tard pour voir si vous pouvez trouver quelque chose que je n'aurais pas vu. Je veux également que vous m'expliquiez avec plus de détails au sujet des vampires et des compagnons. '' Charlie leur a dit avant de retourner à son écran.

Char a saisi un chapeau de policier sur l'étagère. '' - Hé Charlie, puis-je t'emprunter ceci ? '' Charlie a grogné, ne donnant pas vraiment une réponse alors qu'il était absorbé par la scène devant ses yeux.

Char a souri et s'est tournée vers Peter, lui faisant signe d'approcher avec son doigt. Il s'est rapidement avancé vers elle et elle a posé le chapeau sur sa tête. Char s'est levée sur la pointe des pieds et a chuchoté à l'oreille de Peter. '' - J'ai toujours voulu être avec un flic. '' Elle a soupiré. Il a entendu un clic et a baissé les yeux pour voir qu'elle s'était menottée les poignets. Il a grogné bruyamment et a senti son rire prendre forme.

'' - Ne cassez pas mes menottes ! '' Ils ont entendu Charlie leur dire alors qu'ils sortaient. Ouais, il aimait réellement le chef Swan.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Arena '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix**

Bella était assise sur le lit, le dos contre le mur, le regard vers l'endroit où Jasper allait apparaître. Elle aurait voulu que le mur s'écroule pour qu'il se révèle au grand jour. Quelque chose était arrivé, elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle était déterminée à obtenir de Jasper qu'il le lui dise.

La tension entre eux avait grimpé jusqu'au point de rupture. Elle avait été incapable de bouger de sa position fœtale sur le lit de peur d'attaquer Jasper. Pas pour lui faire du mal, mais pour... Elle a secoué la tête de honte, sachant à quel point elle avait été proche de le violer.

Il avait fait les cent pas en grognant périodiquement. Les faibles grognements rauques étaient ce qui l'avait finalement fait y mettre fin et elle s'était tournée pour le regarder, tout le désir de son cœur dans ses yeux. Cela l'avait rendu fou. Elle l'a regardé alors qu'il attaquait frénétiquement le mur. Sa culpabilité et son incapacité à le consoler lui faisant faire la seule chose qu'elle ne voulait pas faire. Elle lui avait coupé ses émotions.

Elle n'avait pas été certaine de pouvoir le faire. Elle avait pu facilement bloquer Edward loin de son esprit, mais elle n'avait jamais eu le désir de bloquer ses émotions de Jasper. Elle avait confiance en lui avec ses émotions là où elle n'avait jamais eu confiance en Edward avec ses pensées.

Sa réaction l'avait bouleversée et avait brisé son cœur. Son appel angoissé l'avait attirée à lui. Même si elle se sentait coupable, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de bonheur quand il l'avait mise sous lui, couvrant son corps avec le sien. Quand il lui avait montré ce qu'il avait ressenti quand elle lui avait caché ses émotions et s'est jurée intérieurement que peu importe ce qui arriverait, elle ne ferait plus jamais cela.

Puis il avait juré et avait déplacé son visage pour le mettre à son cou en respirant profondément. Bella avait pensé qu'il faisait cela pour qu'ils ne deviennent plus qu'un. Seigneur, ce qu'elle aurait voulu cela, en dépit qu'il soit marié, en dépit des caméras. Elle ne s'en souciait pas, elle le voulait seulement. Puis il s'était brusquement calmé. Le gaz était arrivé et elle s'était réveillée pour découvrir que Jasper avait disparu.

Elle avait été perplexe quant à savoir ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi avait-il brusquement été en paix et comment avait-il pu rester aussi tranquille quand toutes les fibres de son être hurlaient pour qu'il la touche.

Elle était également préoccupée par sa sécurité. Elle savait qu'il était fort et elle avait fait en sorte qu'il soit bien nourri, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être anxieuse. La dernière fois qu'il avait été dans l'arène, il avait été grièvement blessé.

'' - Mademoiselle Swan, s'il vous plaît, gardez votre position. '' La voix détestée lui a dit.

Bella a fusillé le haut-parleur du regard, puis elle s'est tournée vers le mur avec impatience. Elle n'a pas eu à attendre longtemps avant que deux hommes n'apparaissent en portant des masques à gaz et des combinaisons, portant Jasper entre eux. Ils l'ont laissé tomber sans ménagement sur le sol et ont rapidement quitté la pièce.

Dès l'instant où la porte s'est fermée, elle s'est précipitée hors du lit pour se rendre à son compagnon, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle pouvait voir de nombreuses blessures sur son corps. Il était couvert de profondes éraflures. Elles semblaient cicatriser lentement et elle s'est demandée si le gaz ralentissait le processus de guérison.

Elle a passé ses mains sur son corps, trouvant chacune de ses coupures. Elle en a trouvé une plus profonde sur sa cuisse gauche. Elle a remis doucement la chair ensemble et a léché la plaie en utilisant son venin pour la sceller. Elle l'a fait pour chaque blessure. Après avoir terminé, elle s'est couchée à côté de lui, enfouissant son nez dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Cela l'a calmée, apaisant ses nerfs.

À présent, elle comprenait ce qu'il avait fait auparavant avant qu'il ne soit pris. Il avait utilisé son odeur pour se calmer. C'était peut-être une chose de compagnons. Était-ce une chose de compagnons qui lui avait fait comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire pour l'aider à guérir de ses blessures ? Cela devait être l'instinct. Sinon comment aurait-elle pu savoir comment le guérir ? Bella a ronronné doucement, son odeur était céleste. Dieu, merci pour l'instinct.

Jasper a commencé à remuer et Bella l'a empoigné plus étroitement. Elle avait besoin de cela pour l'instant et elle n'était pas prête à le lâcher. Il a semblé comprendre et l'a attirée plus près de lui en grognant doucement. Son grondement l'a encore plus réconfortée et elle a senti qu'elle commençait à se détendre.

Combien de temps sont-ils restés couchés là, elle n'aurait pas pu le dire. Ils n'ont pas bougé jusqu'à ce que les lumières se sont brusquement éteintes. Cela a semblé la sortir de sa transe. Elle s'est redressée et l'a regardé. L'obscurité n'affectait plus sa vue et elle était heureuse de sa nouvelle vision.

Il s'est levé en lui prenant la main et l'a conduite au lit. Ils se sont assis dans leurs positions habituelles, sa main serpentant sous sa chemise. Bella a combattu le désir instantané qui l'a traversée.

« Toi ? » Il a écrit.

Bella a simplement hoché la tête avant de mettre ses mains sur son ventre.

'' - Raconte-moi la bataille. '' Bella a dit.

Elle a été impressionnée par ce qu'il lui a dit. Jasper était réellement un héros dans l'âme et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'admiration pour lui. Elle était heureuse qu'il avait pu sauver cette jeune fille et les Métamorphes. Elle savait qu'il avait été affecté par la petite fille qu'il avait été obligé de vider quand il était arrivé ici.

Elle a été attristée d'apprendre qu'Embry et Quil étaient là. Pauvre Jacob, ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'était pas aussi quelque part ici.

« Nous devons les sauver. » Bella a écrit sur lui. Elle a vu Jasper froncer les sourcils dans l'obscurité. Il lui a parlé des conduites de gaz qu'il avait trouvées et de ses soupçons sur l'endroit où se trouvait la salle de contrôle.

'' - Si nous pouvons les empêcher de gazer l'arène, cela ne les empêchera pas d'utiliser leur capacité de nous mettre ailleurs à moins que nous réussissions à nous rendre à la salle de contrôle. Ensuite, tu pourras y rester pendant que je chercherais les garçons et tous les autres Métamorphes qui pourraient se trouver ici. » Jasper a écrit.

Elle a hoché la tête. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être séparée, mais elle en a compris la nécessité.

« Quand ils finiront par nous mettre tous les deux dans l'arène, je t'enverrais une pointe de... certitude quand je passerais sur le tuyau. Fais attention et assure-toi d'y arriver rapidement. Je vais me diriger vers l'autre tuyau et ensuite, quand je hocherai la tête, nous allons tous les deux frapper le sol ensemble pour le saisir. Tu vas comprimer le tuyau pour le fermer en t'assurant d'avoir fait correctement le travail, la moindre erreur nous trahirait en nous faisant perdre notre chance. » Il a fait une pause.

« Ensuite, cours rapidement vers moi et je vais te donner un coup de pouce pour sauter dans la salle de contrôle. Je vais assommer les gens qui seront là et tu feras en sorte que personne d'autre n'entre en jeu. Puis tu ouvriras les portes de l'arène et je vais aller chercher les garçons. Pendant que je les chercherais, essaye de trouver une carte ou quelque chose qui nous montrerait comment sortir. Je vais revenir avec les garçons et nous allons foutre le camp d'ici à toute vitesse. » Jasper a écrit.

Bella n'a pas trouvé de sérieuses failles dans son plan et elle a combattu le sourire qui menaçait de prendre place sur son visage.

« Tu es génial. » Bella a écrit, son admiration pour lui la submergeant.

Jasper a baissé la tête. Il l'a attirée à lui et a reniflé son cou. Bella comprenait à présent cette action et l'a accepté, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Bella a failli ne pas remarquer que le gaz remplissait à nouveau la pièce.

* * *

Bella s'est réveillée au son d'une foule autour d'elle. Elle s'est redressée rapidement et a regardé dans son environnement. Elle était dans une grande arène bien éclairé murs étaient élevés et au-dessus d'eux, le public était assis derrière une vitre. Elle a facilement trouvé la salle de contrôle dont Jasper avait parlé.

Elle s'est levée et a grogné quand elle a remarqué le costume dont on l'avait affublée. Elle portait une espèce de tenue genre Xena la guerrière. Bella a regardé vers la salle de contrôle. Connards de sexistes !

Bella a entendu un grognement derrière elle et s'est rapidement retournée pour voir Jasper debout là, la regardant avec de la luxure dans les yeux. _Hé bien, la tenue n'était peut-être pas si mal que ça._ A-t-elle pensé. Il portait lui-même une espèce de chose d'un guerrier romain et putain, si ce n'était pas le mec le plus sexy du monde.

Bella a commencé à marcher vers lui quand elle a entendu une porte s'ouvrir. Elle a regardé par-dessus son épaule pour voir une femme seule entrer dans l'arène. Elle était habillée comme une sorte de déesse grecque. Elle n'était pas moche, mais elle n'était pas non plus la plus jolie femme que Bella avait vue.

La femme les a ignorés tous les deux et s'est déplacée pour aller se percher sur un gros rocher sur le côté de l'arène. Une nouvelle porte s'est ouverte et trois vampires sont entrés au pas de charge dans l'arène, se dirigeant vers Bella. Jasper a été à ses côtés en un instant, les yeux noirs et le corps tendu dans une attitude agressive.

Les vampires ont hésité et Bella n'a pas pu les blâmer. Jasper était réellement intimidant. Bella a entendu un coup de sifflet et les vampires ont repris leur course. Jasper est allé à leur rencontre avant qu'ils n'arrivent à dix mètres de Bella.

Elle l'a regardé avec admiration quand il a immédiatement attaqué un des vampires, le décapitant avant même qu'il n'ait eu une chance de grogner. Les deux autres se sont déplacés de chaque côté de lui. Jasper s'est déplacé rapidement pour prendre un autre vampire quand brusquement, une musique a rempli l'arène.

Bella a regardé vers la femme assise sur le rocher pour voir qu'elle avait une harpe et chantait une mélodie envoûtante. La foule était calme. Bella a détourné les yeux de la femme pour regarder Jasper. Il était debout et marchait vers la femme lentement. C'était presque comme s'il y allait contre sa volonté.

Bella a entendu les deux autres vampires rire. Elle a remarqué un détail qu'elle avait négligé auparavant, leurs adversaires portaient des boules Quiès. La musique de la femme devait en quelque sorte manipuler Jasper. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas également affectée ?

Un des vampires s'est moqué d'elle alors qu'elle l'étudiait et il a raclé ses griffes dans le bas du dos de Jasper. Il a grimacé, mais a continué sa route. Bella a laissé échapper un énorme grondement de colère et a attaqué le vampire.

Sa fureur la faisait voir rouge et elle a attaqué sans aucune réflexion, se fondant entièrement sur l'instinct. Elle avait arraché le bras du vampire qui avait osé toucher son compagnon avant même d'avoir réalisé qu'elle avait bougé. Bella avait perdu le contrôle, il n'y avait aucune finesse dans ses mouvements. Elle ne se souvenait de rien de ce que Jasper lui avait appris, mais elle a combattu avec une férocité qui a submergé ses adversaires.

Elle a été blessée mais ses adversaires ont été vaincus. Quand elle a finalement levé la tête, elle a vu son compagnon près de l'ennemie sur son rocher. Bella a couru vers la sirène qui avait osé attirer son compagnon et a passé une main griffue sur son cou. Arrêtant la chanson et terminant sa vie en un instant.

Bella s'est alors retournée vers son compagnon. Sa poitrine se soulevait et ses yeux noirs étaient pleins de feu. Jasper s'était arrêté, ses sens lui sont revenus et il l'a regardée avec prudence. Il a levé ses mains dans un geste de soumission.

'' - C'est terminé, chérie... '' Il a commencé doucement.

'' - Mien. '' Bella a grogné bruyamment en se précipitant vers lui. Elle l'a plaqué au sol et l'a mordu à la nuque, injectant en lui son venin. Personne ne prendrait ce qui était à elle. Elle l'avait marqué. Il serait à jamais le sien.

* * *

Alice avait finalement eu une vision. Pas une vision qu'elle aurait voulu voir cependant. Celle-ci l'avait montrée parlant à Gianna dans un petit café de Port Angeles. Avec les loups autour d'elle, les visions d'Alice avaient toutes disparues. Elle cherchait toujours, mais les maux de tête que cela lui donnait étaient atroces.

C'était encore le cas aujourd'hui et elle avait finalement convaincu Carlisle de lui donner une pause et de la laisser aller à Port Angeles pour soulager les migraines dont elle souffrait depuis que les loups étaient arrivés à leur porte. Elle avait espéré avoir une vision quelconque de Jasper, n'importe quoi pour l'aider à le retrouver et le sauver des menaces de Gianna.

Elle avait pris la décision de ne pas coopérer avec Gianna. Elle lui donnerait de fausses informations, mais elle n'allait pas trahir sa famille et Jasper. Elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il soit blessé, elle n'avait donc rien dit de sa rencontre aux autres en espérant contre tout espoir, qu'elle allait voir quelque chose qui pourrait conduire à son sauvetage.

Alice s'est dirigée vers le café et n'a pas été surprise de voir que Gianna y était déjà assise. C'était la première fois qu'elle n'avait pas de surveillante et elle aurait réellement voulu que Char ou Rose soit avec elle. Alice a pris une profonde inspiration et s'est assise.

Gianna lui a souri largement. '' - Bonjour Alice. '' A-t-elle dit en continuant à siroter son café tout en regardant par la fenêtre.

Alice a commencé à devenir impatiente. N'allait-elle lui poser des questions ?

'' - Que veux-tu savoir ? '' Alice a demandé avant qu'elle ne puisse se retenir.

Gianna a ri et a sorti son portable. '' - Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir, mais peut-être ce que toi, tu veux savoir. '' Gianna a dit avant d'ouvrir l'ordinateur. Gianna a poussé quelques boutons puis a tourné l'écran vers Alice alors qu'elle s'installait confortablement tout en sirotant son café.

Alice a vu Jasper et Bella dans la même cellule, comme auparavant, ils semblaient se réveiller. Bella a baissé la tête dans ce qui ressemblait à de la honte et Jasper s'est déplacé vers elle, l'attirant près de lui en faisant un bruit réconfortant.

'' - Je suis tellement désolée. '' Bella a dit alors qu'elle serrait les poings. '' - Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. J'ai seulement... ''

'' - Je sais ma chérie, c'est bien. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Bella l'a regardé avec des yeux adorateurs et Alice a sursauté. Ses yeux étaient rouges... '' - Elle est un vampire... ''

Gianna n'a rien dit, mais Alice a vu son sourire s'élargir.

'' - Non ce n'est pas bien. Je n'ai pas demandé, je l'ai simplement fait. '' Bella a insisté.

''- Bella, nous sommes compagnons, cela devait arriver. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Alice senti son cœur se briser, mais elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

'' - Tu sais... '' A dit Bella et Jasper a souri.

'' - Oui, je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir admis plus tôt. J'ai un engagement Bella et je dois être honnête avec Alice. '' Jasper lui a dit.

Alice a ressenti une lueur d'espoir et elle a crispé ses mains sur ses genoux.

Bella a baissé les yeux. '' - Je comprends. Alice est merveilleuse... Je sais que je ne peux pas... '' Avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer, Jasper a réclamé ses lèvres, l'embrassant violemment.

Alice a senti son espoir s'effondrer.

Jasper s'est reculé. '' - Lorsque nous nous échapperons, je vais demander le divorce à Alice. Tu es ma compagne Bella, je ne pourrais pas rester loin de toi, même si j'essayais. Tu es tout pour moi et sans toi, je mourrais. Tu me rends plus vivant, plus... sûr de moi que je ne l'ai jamais été. Tu es belle et forte, gentille et affectueuse, tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé. Mon autre moitié, mon âme sœur. J'ai de la reconnaissance envers Alice. Elle m'a sauvé de ma dépression, m'a montré qu'être un vampire ne signifiait pas que je devais tuer pour survivre. Je dois lui dire ce qui est arrivé, mais ensuite... ensuite ma chérie, je vais te marquer comme mienne. '' Jasper a dit en passant une main le long du côté de son cou en embrassant doucement l'endroit.

Alice a eu l'impression que son monde s'écroulait Il ne l'aimait pas... Il se sentait reconnaissant.

Bella a gémi à l'écran puis a levé la tête de Jasper pour passer sa langue le long de son cou et c'est là qu'Alice a vu la marque d'accouplement. Bella avait marqué son Jasper. La douleur d'Alice s'est muée en rage. Elle a claqué l'ordinateur portable en le fermant et s'est levée brusquement.

'' - Quand est-ce arrivé ? '' A-t-elle demandé.

'' - Hier. '' Gianna a répondu en prenant une autre gorgée, regardant attentivement Alice. Alice a grogné de fureur.

Gianna a été à côté d'elle en moins d'une minute. '' - Tu es furieuse maintenant ? ''

'' - Oui ! '' Alice a dit en serrant les dents.

'' - Peut-être que maintenant tu vas vouloir faire un accord ? '' Gianna a demandé avec un sourire complice. Gianna lui a tendu la main.

'' - Quel est l'accord ? '' A demandé Alice.

'' - Ton obéissance en échange de Jasper. Nous ferons en sorte que Bella l'abandonne et il se tournera peut-être vers toi pour plus de réconfort. '' Gianna lui a dit.

Pendant un moment, Alice a pensé qu'elle devrait peut-être faire marche arrière. Cela faisait du mal de séparer des compagnons et elle ne pouvait plus nier que Jasper et Bella étaient âmes sœurs. Mais ensuite, le souvenir de la marque d'accouplement sur le cou de Jasper et la langue de Bella passant autour de cette marque est entré dans son esprit et la rage l'a submergée. Elle a pris la main de Gianna dans la sienne.

La foudre a semblé sortir de la main de Gianna pour entrer dans celle d'Alice. Le moment a semblé durer une éternité avant que finalement, Gianna l'a libérée. Alice a haleté et a placé sa main sur sa poitrine.

Le sourire de Gianna semblait à présent carnassier. '' - Viens avec moi. '' A-t-elle dit avant de sortir sans regarder derrière elle et Alice l'a suivi.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Arena '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre onze**

Jasper s'entraînait avec Bella, elle s'était bien battue dans l'arène, mais elle n'avait pas utilisé ce qu'il lui avait appris. Si ses adversaires avaient été un peu plus expérimentés, elle aurait pu ne pas s'en tirer aussi bien.

L'idée qu'elle puisse être blessée lui faisait peur. Il s'entraînait avec elle à chaque instant où c'était possible pour s'assurer qu'elle soit bien préparée. Il a fait une pause pendant un moment après qu'il ait fait atterrir un coup fictif sur son épaule.

'' - Ton bras. '' Lui a-t-il dit. Chaque fois qu'il était en mesure de marquer un coup qui lui aurait valu d'avoir un membre enlevé, il le lui soulignait, lui faisant savoir ainsi qu'elle devait être plus prudente. En réalité, elle se battait assez bien et il était satisfait de ses progrès.

Bella a laissé tomber ses mains et a grogné de frustration. Jasper a saisi son bras et l'a tirée vers le lit. Il s'est assis, la faisant s'asseoir avec lui. Il a juré intérieurement à cause des tenues idiotes qu'ils portaient. Même si elle avait l'air plutôt sexy... Jasper a secoué la tête.

Les tenues les empêchaient d'avoir leurs conversations secrètes puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas couvrir clairement leurs mains pour cacher ce qu'ils écrivaient. Il supposait qu'il aurait pu mettre ses mains sous sa jupe, mais elle était tellement courte que ce serait une idée imprudente. Il essayait déjà de garder ses yeux sur son visage et pas sur ce que son costume dévoilait.

Il voulait lui parler, mais il ne voulait pas que leurs ravisseurs les entendent. Il n'avait déjà pas aimé qu'ils aient entendu sa conversation après que Bella l'avait marqué, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente coupable non plus. Honnêtement, il avait été surpris qu'elle n'ait pas craqué plus tôt, il savait qu'il avait lui-même énormément de difficultés pour ne pas la réclamer et la marquer.

Les émotions de Bella étaient chaotiques et Jasper savait que leurs conversations lui manquaient autant qu'à lui. Il l'a déplacée doucement sur ses genoux, la laissant enterrer son visage dans son cou. Il a embrassé le dessus de sa tête.

'' - Je t'aime, chérie. '' Il a chuchoté. Il devait le lui dire, il l'avait déjà trop fait souffrir. Un soupir a passé ses lèvres et il a senti ses muscles se détendre.

* * *

Une semaine a passé rapidement. Ils se sont installés dans une routine. Ils s'entraînaient la plupart du temps, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger et pour avoir un moment de tendresse. Ils parlaient rarement, mais ils laissaient leurs émotions ouvertes l'un à l'autre. Souvent le désir devenait incontrôlable, alors ils se séparaient pour se rendre dans leurs coins respectifs, se donnant tous les deux un peu de marge. À d'autres moments, ils se reposaient, simplement emmêlés ensemble, chacun d'eux respirant les senteurs de l'autre.

S'il n'y avait pas eu le problème de leur captivité, Jasper aurait été heureux Il savait qu'il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été à aucun autre moment dans sa vie. Bella était parfaite. Elle l'aimait, le respectait et l'admirait. Alice ne l'avait jamais respecté ni admiré. Avec Alice il s'était senti petit, Bella le faisait se sentir... comme s'il était important, courageux et brave.

Jasper la regardait alors qu'ils s'entraînaient. Ses mouvements étaient gracieux et beaux. Elle était rapide et intelligente. Il était très fier d'elle, elle avait beaucoup appris et rapidement. Ils espéraient qu'ils allaient bientôt les amener dans l'arène afin qu'ils puissent mettre leur plan à exécution. Il voulait la marquer, la réclamer, son besoin d'elle était dévorant. Il ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

Bella a tenté un coup de pied latéral que Jasper a rapidement esquivé, mais ses yeux ont été attirés par ses sous-vêtements à présent visibles. Jasper a fermé les yeux et a grogné alors que le désir pointait à travers lui.

'' - Ta jambe. '' A crié Bella triomphalement.

Jasper a ouvert les yeux pour voir ses mains sur sa jambe et il s'est assis avec un bruit sourd alors qu'il se mettait à rire. Elle était intelligente. Bella s'est laissée tomber à côté de lui en se mettant également à rire. Son rire était comme de la musique et il a souri à ses yeux pleins d'amour.

Jasper a entendu le sifflement familier et il s'est penché pour l'embrasser rapidement. _Bientôt elle serait entièrement à lui_ , A-t-il pensé alors que les ténèbres l'engloutissaient.

* * *

Jasper a ouvert les yeux pour découvrir qu'il n'était pas dans l'arène, mais toujours dans sa cellule. Il s'est redressé rapidement, son cœur se serrant. Bella... Il a regardé autour de la pièce et a vu Alice qui se réveillait sur le lit. Il a regardé autour de lui à nouveau, espérant que Bella était là, mais sachant qu'elle n'y était pas.

'' - Jazz... '' A dit Alice alors qu'elle se redressait et se précipitait vers lui. Elle a jeté ses bras autour de lui et l'a embrassé. Pour une raison quelconque, cela lui a semblé bizarre. Elle l'avait souvent étreint, mais à présent... cela semblait mal. Il a saisi les bras autour de lui et l'a poussée doucement mais fermement loin de lui. Il a pu sentir sa douleur et il a été réellement désolé de la lui avoir causé.

'' - Alice, comment es-tu arrivée ici ? Où est Bella ? '' A demandé Jasper en essayant de contrôler la panique qui montait en lui.

'' - Je... Je ne sais pas. '' Alice a dit lentement ? Jasper l'a étudiée, elle mentait, mais au sujet de quelle question.

Jasper a grogné et Alice l'a regardé avec stupéfaction. Il n'avait jamais grogné sur elle auparavant.

'' - Je... je... je me suis simplement réveillée ici. '' Alice a bégayé.

Jasper a serré les poings et a commencé à se diriger vers elle, les yeux noirs de fureur.

'' - Je ne sais pas où est Bella, je le jure. '' Alice a hurlé de terreur.

C'était la vérité. Jasper s'est arrêté et s'est détourné d'elle pendant un moment, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. C'était Alice, son épouse, et il la terrorisait. Il pouvait sentir sa peur et son chagrin. La culpabilité a menacé de le submerger. Elle ne savait pas où était Bella. Elle mentait quand elle avait dit qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée ici. Ce qui pourrait signifier n'importe quoi. Il y avait de la culpabilité dans ses émotions.

Jasper a levé les yeux vers elle. Elle l'a regardé avant de se détourner avec dégoût. Pendant un moment, Jasper a été perplexe jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que ses yeux étaient rouges. Ses vieilles insécurités ont menacé de prendre le relais et il a fermé les yeux. Ce n'était pas de sa faute... Bella l'avait laissé entendre...

'' - C'est normal, Jazz. Je suis là maintenant, je peux t'aider. '' Alice a dit avec détermination.

Il a senti la fureur monter en lui à nouveau et a entendu Alice souffler. '' - S'il te plaît... tu projettes. '' A-t-elle gémi.

Jasper a mis un couvercle sur ses émotions et a tourné le dos pendant qu'il luttait pour reprendre le contrôle. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il avait dû se prémunir contre la projection.

'' - Tu m'as tellement manqué, Jasper. Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit que je t'aimais avant que tu ne partes à la chasse ce jour-là. Je l'ai regretté chaque minute depuis. Je t'aime, Jazz. Je sais que tu as fait ce que tu devais faire pour survivre et je te pardonne. Nous sommes ensemble à présent, tout va bien se passer. '' Alice lui a dit.

La bouche de Jasper s'est ouverte sous le choc. Elle lui pardonnait pour avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait pour survivre ? Jasper a fermé la bouche et a baissé les yeux pour remarquer, pour la première fois, qu'il portait des vêtements différents. Il portait une tenue BCBG... exactement le genre qu'Alice avait l'habitude d'acheter pour les lui faire porter. Il a plissé les yeux et s'est retourné pour la regarder.

'' - Alice, as-tu choisi ces vêtements ? '' A demandé Jasper d'un air soupçonneux.

Alice a eu l'air abasourdi. '' - Non. '' Elle a dit et Jasper l'a crue. Sa surprise était authentique.

Alice a commencé à progresser de nouveau vers lui et Jasper a reculé en levant une main pour l'arrêter.

'' - Alice... '' Comment allait-il pouvoir lui dire cela ? Il a regardé dans ses yeux dorés, ils étaient écarquillés avec sa peur et Jasper regrettait de devoir lui faire du mal. Il a pris une profonde respiration et a recommencé : '' - Alice, je veux divorcer. ''

Jasper a senti immédiatement sa douleur, mais elle n'a pas été surprise, ce qui l'a fait s'interrompre pour l'étudier.

'' - Bella est ici et nous avons été emprisonnés ensemble. Elle est ma compagne. '' A-t-il dit simplement en la regardant de près. Encore une fois, de la douleur mais pas de surprise.

'' - Tu le savais. '' Il a dit. Alice est restée calme pendant un long moment avant de finalement parler.

'' - J'ai eu une vision de vous deux se regardant mutuellement avec amour. Je ne voulais pas croire que tu allais me trahir... '' La voix d'Alice s'est estompée.

'' - Alice, tu m'avais dit que nous étions compagnons. Je t'ai crue... J'ai trahi Bella en t'épousant. Elle est ma compagne... ''

'' - Non ! Non ! Non ! '' Alice a hurlé, l'interrompant. '' - Tu es mon compagnon ! Elle t'a fait me trahir ! ''

Jasper l'a regardée complètement abasourdi. Avait-elle perdu la tête ?

Brusquement, son comportement a changé et elle lui a souri de sa façon habituelle. Elle a sautillé vers lui, s'est mise sur le bout de ses orteils et lui a embrassé la joue en lui tapotant l'épaule.

'' - Je sais que tu t'es seulement senti mal pour elle, Jazz. Je comprends. Néanmoins, nous allons devoir travailler sur notre relation et, comme nous sommes compagnons, nous allons survivre. '' Alice a dit avec sa confiance habituelle. Elle est retournée s'asseoir sur le lit, tapotant la place à côté d'elle pour lui faire signe de venir.

Jasper l'a simplement dévisagée complètement choqué. Alice a haussé les épaules et a souri.

'' - Bella a disparu, Jazz, mais je ne te quitterai jamais. '' Alice a dit d'un air joyeux.

Jasper a entendu le sifflement du gaz qui entrait dans la pièce alors que sa fureur le submergeait. '' - Où est-elle ? '' A-t-il rugi en bondissant sur Alice. Les ténèbres l'ont frappées avant qu'il n'arrive à elle.

* * *

'' - Merde ! '' Peter a juré alors que la piste prenait fin dans un carré stérile de désert.

Charlie l'a regardé, il a compris sa frustration, il la ressentait également. Il avait suivi le signal d'Alice jusqu'à une petite ville à trente kilomètres d'ici. Là-bas, ils avaient trouvé ses vêtements et son sac à main abandonnés dans une benne à ordures.

Ils avaient pris avec eux Jacob pour les aider à éviter ses visions et Charlie était heureux de l'avoir fait. Le garçon avait été en mesure de suivre l'odeur d'Alice et de Gianna jusqu'à cet endroit. Charlie a commencé à marcher lentement, balayant la zone pour trouver un quelconque indice prouvant que d'autres gens à part eux-mêmes s'étaient trouvés ici, mais il n'a rien vu. Pas de traces de pneus, pas de route, rien qui ne se trouvait pas à sa place.

Jacob était en forme de loup, reniflant le sol autour de la zone. Peter regardait au loin, Charlie a deviné qu'il consultait son don. Char regardait alternativement chacun d'eux, ne sachant manifestement pas quoi faire.

'' - Es-tu certain que la piste mène ici, Jacob ? '' Char a demandé.

Jacob a grogné, puis a hoché la tête.

Charlie était certain qu'ils étaient au bon endroit. Le Nevada était l'endroit parfait pour une arène de combats s'il y avait des paris de placé et de l'argent échangé. Ils étaient suffisamment loin de Las Vegas pour être tranquilles, mais suffisamment près pour que les gens se déplacent ici pour venir voir les combats. Il devait pourtant y avoir des preuves sur les gens qui allaient et venaient jusque-là.

Charlie a regardé Peter qui avait toujours le regard vide.

'' - Est-ce que Gianna n'est pas une sorcière ? Charlie a demandé en pensant à haute voix. Ils se sont tous les trois tournés vers lui.

'' - Nous avons affaire à des êtres surnaturels, il serait logique qu'ils aient une façon surnaturelle de cacher cette arène. '' Charlie a dit.

'' - Alors, comment pouvons-nous les pincer ? '' Peter a grogné de frustration.

'' - Je pense que nous pourrions avoir besoin d'un peu plus d'aides. Nous devrions appeler les Cullen pour qu'ils viennent ici... et peut-être informer les Volturi de ce que nous savons. '' Char a dit.

'' - Les Cullen oui, mais les Volturi... Alice est à la solde de Gianna et elle sera en mesure de voir tous mouvements de leur part. Nous pouvons dire à Seth et Leah de venir avec les Cullen, mais la meute de Sam ne serait jamais suffisante pour aider les Volturi à arriver ici en passant inaperçu. '' Charlie a dit.

'' - Que faisons-nous alors ? '' Char a demandé avec frustration.

Charlie s'est levé. '' - Nous allons à Las Vegas. Nous jouons, nous écoutons. Nous attendons que les Cullen arrivent ici en espérant que si nous n'avons pas pu trouver un indice, Edward pourra lire quelqu'un qui est au courant pour l'arène. Ensuite nous nous tapons l'incruste pour voir un combat. '' Charlie a dépoussiéré son pantalon et s'est dirigé vers la jeep qui les avait amenés ici.

Char a couru pour le rattraper. '' - Je vais aller avec Charlie en ville. '' A-t-elle crié derrière elle.

Ils sont montés dans la jeep et Charlie a mis en route le moteur. '' - Alors, il y avait quelque chose dont tu voulais me parler ? Est-ce pourquoi tu voulais être mon gardien ? ' Charlie a demandé en gardant ses yeux en face de lui, même s'il n'y avait pas de route à regarder.

Char a ri. '' - Tu m'as démasquée. ''

Charlie n'a rien dit, il a simplement attendu qu'elle se mette à parler.

'' - Que penses-tu au sujet de Bella étant un vampire ? Est-ce que tu blâmes Jasper ? Veux-tu en devenir un ? '' Char a demandé en rafale.

Charlie a ri de sa curiosité. '' - Bella est suffisamment vieille pour prendre ses propres décisions. Je lui fais confiance. La seule décision qu'elle n'est jamais prise et pour laquelle je n'étais pas d'accord, c'est quand elle sortait avec Edward. D'après ce que j'ai compris, étant la compagne de Jasper, ce serait arrivé de toute façon. ''

Char n'a rien dit, l'observant simplement en attendant qu'il continue. '' - Je ne blâme pas Jasper. Je ne le connais pas beaucoup, mais de la façon dont vous en parlez, Peter et toi, il semble être un homme bon. D'après la façon dont en parlent les Quileutes, je suppose qu'il est très fort. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma Bella étant accouplée à quelqu'un qui ne serait pas bon. N'est-ce pas de cette façon que les compagnons fonctionnent ? Vous trouvez l'autre moitié de vous-même ? Bella est bonne, donc son compagnon l'est également. ''

Char lui a souri avec une véritable tendresse. '' - Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point tu acceptes si facilement tout cela. '' Char a murmuré.

'' - Serais-tu prêt à nous laisser te transformer ? '' Char a demandé.

Charlie l'a regardée. Elle semblait pleine d'espoir. Il avait appris à l'apprécier ainsi que Peter, est-ce qu'ils lui retournaient le sentiment ? Cela lui a donné à réfléchir. '' - Je ne sais pas encore, par certains côtés, je crois que je préfère rester humain. Ce monde, dans lequel j'ai été poussé me semble écrasant par moments... même s'il semble que je l'ai accepté... '' Il a fait une pause et a souri. '' - Néanmoins la pensée de Bella portant le deuil pour moi si je venais à mourir... '' Charlie s'est perdu dans ses pensées pendant un moment, puis ses doigts ont agrippé le volant quand son irritation a augmenté.

'' - Je n'aime pas être poussé dans les choses et j'ai l'impression que je vais y être poussé. '' Charlie a dit.

'' - Charlie... Bella ne serait pas la seule qui pleurerait... '' Charlie s'est tourné vers elle et a vu la sincérité dans ses yeux, ce qui l'a abasourdi. '' - Même si tu décides de ne pas être transformé, s'il te plaît, promets-moi que nous serons toujours proches... à présent que nous avons appris à te connaître, j'ai l'impression que tu fais partie de la famille... Je ne veux pas te perdre, Charlie. ''

Charlie a tendu la main et a pris la sienne pour la serrer. '' - Je te le promets. Je ressens la même chose. '' A-t-il dit en lui souriant.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Arena '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre douze**

Bella s'est réveillée dans une pièce sombre. Elle savait avant d'ouvrir les yeux que Jasper n'était pas avec elle. Quelqu'un d'autre y était par contre. Elle s'est rapidement redressée et a ouvert les yeux pour découvrir une femme tranquillement assise à une petite table et sirotant un café.

'' - Enfin, j'ai cru que tu resterais inconsciente pendant l'ensemble du spectacle. '' La femme a dit avant de prendre une gorgée de son café.

Bella a plissé les yeux en la regardant. Elle était réellement humaine, mais elle était terriblement courageuse. Bella l'a étudiée, essayant de trouver quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire pour expliquer son courage.

'' - Mon nom est Gianna. Je suis heureuse de finalement me présenter à toi. '' Gianna a dit avec un sourire, mais elle n'a pas offert sa main. '' - Tu nous as donné tout un spectacle quand tu as marqué ton compagnon. ''

'' - Où est Jasper ? '' Bella a exigé, n'aimant absolument pas cette femme.

Gianna a ri. '' - Tellement grincheuse. '' A-t-elle dit en faisant un petit bruit de désapprobation.

Bella n'a pas répondu, elle a simplement continué à la dévisager.

Gianna a posé sa tasse avec un soupir. '' - Hé bien, il était avec sa femme. Je suppose qu'ils le préparent pour l'arène à présent. ''

Bella a eu l'impression que son cœur sautait un battement, même si c'était impossible, mais a refusé de laisser cette femme savoir qu'elle était gênée par le fait que Jasper était avec Alice. Elle a soutenu le regard de la femme pendant un moment avant de se détourner pour regarder un écran sur le mur. Il montrait l'arène.

Pour Bella, elle avait l'air différent vue sous cet angle. Elle a regardé la foule qui entrait et qui commençait à s'installer sur les sièges. Elle pouvait presque sentir leur excitation et elle aurait voulu pouvoir être aux côtés de Jasper.

'' - Qu'en penses-tu ? Crois-tu que le lien de compagne l'emportera sur celui d'épouse ? Il a tout de même volontairement promis d'aimer Alice et tu l'as, en quelque sorte, marqué sans son consentement. '' Gianna a dit.

Bella s'est retournée pour la fusiller du regard. La femme tentait de la rendre inquiète et cela fonctionnait. Ses mots ont fait mouche. Bella était profondément honteuse d'avoir laissé ses instincts la submerger. Jasper avait dit que c'était bien, mais il aurait pu le dire simplement pour la réconforter.

'' - Nous t'avons donné du temps avec lui. Pendant tout ce temps a-t-il fait plus que t'embrasser ?... Je me demande s'il embrasse Alice à présent. '' Gianna a dit méchamment.

Bella a grogné à la vision indésirable de Jasper embrassant Alice qui entrait dans son esprit. Elle l'avait vu l'embrasser de nombreuses fois, ce n'était donc pas difficile à imaginer. Elle n'aimait pas cette idée, elle voulait être la seule qu'il n'ait jamais embrassée. Elle souhaitait également n'avoir jamais embrassé Edward. Jasper était tellement mieux qu'Edward. Elle espérait réellement que ses baisers étaient meilleurs que ceux d'Alice.

'' - Alice ne nous a pas été aussi utile que nous l'avions espéré. Nous pourrions te donner une autre chance si tu prouvais ton utilité. '' Gianna a dit en la regardant attentivement.

'' - Il suffit simplement de cracher ce que tu veux. '' Bella a grogné.

'' - Je veux faire un marché avec toi. Ton obéissance pour que tu retournes aux côtés de Jasper. Je vais même aller un peu plus loin et promettre de ne pas te séparer de lui. '' Gianna lui a dit.

Bella l'a observée attentivement. Elle avait conclu un accord avec la voix auparavant, de même que Jasper. Bella était certaine cependant que cette Gianna n'était pas la voix, mais d'une certaine façon, elle la représentait. Ils avaient tenu leur part du marché, nourrir Jasper si en échange de Bella le convainquait de la transformer.

Toutefois, quelque chose ne lui semblait pas correct. Son obéissance aveugle n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle devrait donner... Ils étaient déjà en leur pouvoir et pouvaient parfaitement les tenir indéfiniment à l'écart, Jasper et elle. Elle ressentait déjà de la douleur pour lui. Était-elle prête à tout pour être avec lui ? Ils pouvaient également la forcer à le trahir, si elle était prête à trahir Alice, elle n'était pas prête à trahir Jasper. ''

'' - Quel accord as-tu fait avec Alice ? '' Bella a demandé d'un air soupçonneux.

'' - Mes paroles exactes ont été... « Ton obéissance en échange de Jasper. Nous ferons en sorte que Bella l'abandonne et il se tournera peut-être vers toi pour plus de réconfort. »'' Gianna a souri, un air malveillant sur le visage.

'' - Qu'a-t-elle donc fait pour toi ? '' A demandé Bella.

Gianna a agité son doigt en signe de négation. '' - Tu sais que je ne peux pas te le dire. '' Gianna a ri.

'' - Si j'accepte ton accord, est-ce que cela ne te fera pas déshonorer celui que tu as fait avec Alice ? A demandé Bella.

Gianna a de nouveau souri. '' - Nous t'avons séparée de lui et nous avons même été au-delà de ce que nous avions promis en la mettant avec lui. Ce n'est pas de notre faute s'il ne s'est pas tourné vers elle pour être réconforté. ''

Bella l'a regardée. Ils avaient trompé la pauvre Alice. Elle était heureuse que Jasper ne se soit pas tourné vers elle pour le réconfort, mais Alice avait tellement donné pour finalement le perdre tout de même...

'' - Je ne vais pas accepter le moindre accord ! '' Bella a grogné.

Gianna a brusquement cessé de rire et a regardé Bella. '' - Alors nous allons te tenir à l'écart de lui. '' Gianna a dit en tournant les yeux vers l'écran avec fureur. Bella a ressenti un instant de peur, mais elle s'est promis de retrouver la route qui menait à Jasper. Elle avait l'éternité à présent pour le faire.

Bella a suivi le regard de Gianna sur l'écran. Quelques hommes portaient un Jasper flasque au milieu de l'arène. Bella n'a pas aimé le voir vulnérable et elle s'est mordue les lèvres avec inquiétude.

'' - Aujourd'hui, il va se battre contre sept vampires. Penses-tu qu'il va pouvoir gérer ? Aucun de nos autres champions ne l'a pu... Gianna s'est tue.

Bella ne lui a pas répondu, elle était certaine que Jasper pourrait les manipuler. Elle a étudié son corps... Comment diable était-il habillé ? Cela ressemblait à une des tenues qu'Alice avait l'habitude de lui faire porter.

Jasper a commencé à remuer et le désir de Bella a augmenté. Elle voulait le voir en mouvement et éveillé, même si c'était à travers ce putain d'écran de télévision.

Jasper s'est levé et les sept vampires vêtus de noir l'ont encerclé. Jasper a levé les yeux vers la cabine de contrôle et Bella a sursauté au regard dans ses yeux. Son regard était noir et déterminé. Même s'il était son compagnon, elle a ressenti un instant de peur. Jasper était réellement effrayant.

'' - Où est Bella ? '' A-t-il hurlé.

Bella a su à ce moment-là que les doutes que Gianna avait essayé de lui inculquer étaient stupides. Jasper l'aimait, il était son compagnon. La compagne l'avait emportée sur l'épouse ! Un puissant grognement a été entendu et Bella a reporté son attention sur son compagnon.

Brusquement, la totalité des sept vampires ont chuté comme s'ils étaient des marionnettes dont les fils avaient été coupés. Jasper a couru presque plus vite que Bella pouvait le voir vers le mur de l'arène. Bella a regardé la salle de contrôle et a vu qu'il n'y avait aucune personne qui bougeait là-dedans. La foule s'est mise à hurler de peur alors que Jasper s'avançait vers la paroi.

Bella l'a regardé avec fierté. Elle avait pensé que le mur était trop dur pour qu'il y fasse des trous, mais il était en train d'en faire. Son besoin de la retrouver devait le rendre plus fort. Il venait pour elle. Bella a souri et s'est retournée vers Gianna.

Gianna parlait dans un téléphone et Bella, pour la première fois depuis que Jasper s'était réveillé, a commencé à prêter attention à elle.

 _Conduit Bella dans la salle de sécurité. Nous allons maîtriser Monsieur Whitlock quand il va essayer d'y entrer._ Une voix masculine lui disait.

Gianna a raccroché le téléphone et s'est levée. '' - Viens avec moi, Bella. A-t-elle dit en se dirigeant vers la porte. Bella l'a suivie docilement. Elle a ouvert la porte et elles l'ont franchie toutes les deux, Gianna suivant Bella. Bella a pris un moment pour étudier le couloir dans lequel elles se trouvaient à présent. Elle pouvait entendre des activités quelque part à proximité, mais dans le couloir, la voie était libre.

Bella a arrêté de marcher et s'est retournée avec un sourire vers Gianna qui était derrière elle. Gianna a eu l'air agacé. '' - Ne crois pas que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit contre moi, Bella, je suis plus qu'un simple être humain. '' Gianna a dit avec confiance.

Bella a agi rapidement et a saisi son menton et l'arrière de sa tête rapidement et dans la seconde, elle lui a brisé le cou. Gianna est tombée sans vie sur le sol. Bella a fermé les yeux, prise de remords. Elle a pris une profonde respiration, plus tard, elle pourrait se permettre de regretter ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle s'est détournée rapidement du corps, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où elle pouvait sentir que se trouvait son compagnon.

* * *

Jasper s'est levé lentement. Il était cerné, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. La seule chose qu'il avait à l'esprit était sa Bella. Sa bête avait pris les commandes.

'' - Où est Bella ? '' A-t-il hurlé.

Personne n'a répondu, les vampires qui étaient autour de lui avaient peur, mais ils commençaient à retrouver le courage de l'attaquer. Il aurait pu les mettre en pièces, la bête en lui le voulait, mais Jasper savait qu'il avait besoin de se déplacer rapidement. Pourquoi, il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir, mais il savait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire.

Jasper a envoyé son cocktail de léthargie, de somnolence et d'apathie. Il l'a envoyé avec un dosage tellement puissant que les vampires ont été submergés et sont tombés dans l'inconscience comme s'ils avaient été drogués. Il a ensuite assommé les individus de la salle de contrôle, utilisant la même méthode, puis a couru vers le mur.

Il a sauté aussi haut qu'il le pouvait, jetant un coup de poing de toutes ses forces dans le mur. Il a fait une brèche suffisamment profonde dans le mur pour se catapulter lui-même un peu plus haut. Jasper a fait un nouveau trou avant d'être capable de se propulser au-dessus du mur.

Les gens hurlaient et le fuyaient avec effroi, mais Jasper les a tous ignorés. Il n'avait qu'une seule pensée à l'esprit. Sa compagne... Ils avaient essayé de le séparer de sa compagne. Un vampire a essayé une fois de l'arrêter. Il l'a facilement décapité et a continué. Par deux fois, il a entendu le sifflement du gaz, mais il l'a devancé. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser l'atteindre.

Jasper s'est arrêté et a levé la tête. Il la sentait... Elle était proche. Jasper a tourné sur sa droite et a couru dans la pièce, ignorant les humains qui ont fui en le voyant. Il pouvait la sentir à présent et il a couru plus vite.

'' - Jasper ! '' Il a entendu sa voix douce par-dessus les cris des personnes qui le fuyaient. Jasper a regardé dans la direction d'où venait sa voix et l'a vue. Il a grogné bruyamment et a couru vers elle.

Leurs corps sont entrés en collision en s'étreignant avec férocité, leurs lèvres ont naturellement cherché celles de l'autre et ils se sont embrassés voracement. Sa compagne s'est détachée de lui et Jasper a grogné bruyamment, essayant de l'attirer à lui à nouveau.

'' - Jasper, nous devons saisir cette occasion pour nous échapper. '' A-t-elle dit.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait, mais ils savaient qu'ils étaient en danger. Jasper a frémi, tiraillé entre la nécessité de marquer sa compagne qui était en danger et fuir cet extrême danger.

Bella a semblé comprendre sa lutte et l'a attiré vers la base de son cou. Il a léché son cou et était sur le point de la mordre quand il a entendu une voix derrière lui. En un éclair, il s'était tourné, mettant Bella à l'abri derrière lui.

Il a levé les yeux pour regarder l'homme... Il était quelque chose de plus qu'un homme et sa bête lui hurlait qu'ils étaient en danger.

'' - Bonjour, Major. '' L'homme a dit avant de sourire. Jasper n'a rien dit, il n'était pas en état de reconnaître l'homme qui l'avait clairement reconnu. Bella toutefois, a sursauté au son de la voix de l'homme. Elle a regardé par-dessus l'épaule de Jasper.

'' - Phil ? '' Elle a demandé en état de choc.

L'homme s'est mis à rire. '' - Salut , Bells. '' A-t-il dit alors que Jasper sentait les ténèbres embrumer son esprit et il est tombé dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Alice s'est réveillée lentement. Elle savait que Jasper n'était pas dans la pièce avec elle. Avait-il réellement essayé de l'attaquer ? _Non, Jasper ne ferait pas cela_. S'est-elle elle-même rassurée. Elle s'est redressée et a été un peu irritée de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de meubles dans cette pièce.

Il y avait cependant quelqu'un avec elle.

'' - Tu as donc fait un accord ? '' L'homme a dit et Alice a levé les yeux sur l'intervenant.

'' - Marcus ? '' A-t-elle dit avec étonnement.

'' - Bonjour, Alice. '' Marcus lui a dit.

Alice s'est levée, un peu reconnaissante envers Marcus de s'être souvenue de son nom. Elle avait fait une affaire. Ils avaient promis de lui donner Jasper. Il devait probablement se battre simplement dans l'arène, ils allaient bientôt le lui ramener.

'' - Oui, je ferais tout pour mon Jasper. '' Alice a dit avec confiance.

Marcus l'a regardée avec pitié et a gémi. '' - Je suis réellement désolé, Alice, tout cela est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas été tellement absorbé par ma vengeance, je n'aurais pas menti à ton clan pendant aussi longtemps. ''

Alice a ressenti un instant de peur. '' - De quoi parles-tu ? '' Elle a demandé.

'' - Tu mérites la vérité. '' Marcus a dit avant de faire une pause, comme pour rassembler ses pensées. '' - Il y a quarante ans, Gianna s'est approchée de moi. Elle m'a raconté des choses... a fait de petits accords... a gagné ma confiance. Après avoir gagné ma confiance, elle m'a dit qu'Aro avait tué ma Didyme. Elle m'a dit que son employeur pourrait le tuer pour moi si je lui donnais simplement mon obéissance. Je voulais la mort d'Aro, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas le faire et je savais que Gianna en avait le pouvoir. Aro n'a jamais été capable de lire mes pensées au sujet de nos rencontres. Je détestais Aro de tout mon être. Il avait tué ma compagne puis m'avait forcé à vivre alors que je voulais mourir... J'ai fait un accord... Nous nous sommes serrés la main. '' Marcus a dit en fermant les yeux.

'' - As-tu ressenti comme si des éclairs remontaient jusqu'à ton bras ? '' Alice a demandé d'une voix douce et pleine de compassion.

Marcus n'a pas répondu, il a hoché tristement la tête. '' - Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient de toi ? '' Alice a demandé.

'' - Ils voulaient savoir qui était la compagne de Jasper Whitlock. '' Marcus a dit en ouvrant les yeux. Alice a soudain eu peur. Quarante ans, cela faisait quarante ans que Gianna conspirait contre eux. Jouant avec eux tous. Les manipulant pour faire ses marchés.

'' - Je suis désolé, Alice, tu n'es pas sa compagne. Évidemment, je n'ai pas pu voir sa compagne jusqu'à la naissance de Bella. '' Marcus a continué. Alice s'est mise à sangloter. Il était son compagnon, il devait l'être, elle l'aimait tellement.

'' - Je voulais te le dire, Alice. Pour t'épargner cette souffrance, mais je ne pouvais pas. Ils m'avaient ordonné de ne rien dire à personne. Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu es sous l'effet de l'accord, mais tu vas découvrir qu'il t'est physiquement impossible de leur désobéir, peu importe à quel point tu peux le vouloir. '' Marcus a dit tristement.

'' -Et... et... maintenant ? '' Alice a bégayé de peur et de douleur.

'' - Ils vont nous garder ici pour nos dons, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus besoin de nous. Ensuite je suppose qu'ils vont disposer de nous. '' Marcus a déclaré carrément, presque comme attendait impatiemment ce jour-là. Alice s'est demandée s'il n'était pas temps pour elle également.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Arena '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre treize**

Deux jours... Deux jours à rester là à ne rien faire, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle a pensé à Jasper... son héros aux cheveux d'or. Il avait tout fait pour lui faire plaisir et elle avait été heureuse avec lui. Bien sûr, il avait glissé à quelques reprises et peut-être qu'il était un peu brutal pour elle, mais toutes ses qualités compensaient cela.

Il l'adorait et faisait tout pour la rendre heureuse. Il l'avait fait se sentir aimée. Quand elle s'était réveillée à cette vie, seule et sans souvenirs, sa vision de lui avait été comme une balise, la guidant et la gardant saine d'esprit. À présent, elle était perdue... non... elle l'avait perdu et elle sentait sa santé mentale se dérober.

'' - Alice... '' Elle a entendu Marcus l'appeler. Elle avait peur de le regarder... peur qu'il voit dans ses yeux la folie qui menaçait de prendre la relève. Elle a senti ses bras puissants l'envelopper. Elle s'est appuyée contre lui.

''- Je sais... tu as l'impression que la moitié de toi a disparu... la meilleure moitié. '' Marcus a chuchoté dans ses cheveux.

'' - La moitié qui me gardait saine d'esprit... '' Alice a admis doucement. Elle n'avait jamais admis à quiconque la folie qui bouillonnait en elle et qui mijotait sous la surface. Elle était certaine que Jasper le savait... comment aurait-il pu ne pas le voir, étant empathique ? Il ne le lui avait jamais dit cependant, ne le lui avait jamais jeté à la figure. Il l'avait simplement aidée, la calmant et l'aimant, éloignant tous les mauvais sentiments qui voulaient prendre le relais en elle.

Alice n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir été assez stupide pour promettre obéissance à Gianna. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas les meilleurs intérêts de Jasper à cœur, mais s'il n'y avait pas eu cet accord, Alice se serait tuée. Elle avait peur... peur de nuire à ceux qui seraient autour d'elle quand la folie la reprendrait. Elle ne voulait pas être folle... elle voulait être bonne, comme Jasper.

Elle a senti une main saisir fortement son menton et lever son visage. Elle a fermé les yeux pendant un long moment avant de finalement céder et regarder dans les yeux tristes de Marcus. Alice a vu son énorme tristesse et sa solitude pour la première fois, elle a oublié ses propres batailles et a ressenti une réelle compassion pour quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

Trois jours se sont écoulés. Alice était assise près de Marcus. Terminé de rester debout comme des statues. Ils s'étaient assis contre le mur, les bras enroulés l'un autour de l'autre pour se réconforter tous les deux en silence. Ils ne parlaient pas, mais Marcus était devenu l'ancre d'Alice sur sa santé mentale.

Tant qu'elle restait concentrée sur lui et lui offrait le peu de réconfort qu'elle pouvait, elle réussissait à garder ses démons à distance. Ils les nourrissaient de sang humain dans des sacs. Elle détestait devoir boire du sang humain. C'était la seule chose dont elle avait été fière... sa capacité à survivre sur le sang des animaux... et elle lui avait été enlevé. Au moins, ils ne les forçaient pas à tuer des humains innocents.

La porte s'est ouverte et un homme est entré dans la pièce. Aucun d'eux n'a bougé, la promesse d'obéissance qu'ils avaient donnée semblait les empêcher de même penser à s'évader. Ce n'était pas un vampire, mais il n'était pas tout à fait humain non plus. Alice ne savait pas ce qu'il était, mais il lui faisait peur.

'' - Debout, Alice. '' L'homme a ordonné.

Alice s'est levée comme si elle était une marionnette accrochée à des cordes, lâchant instantanément Marcus. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, mais elle ne pouvait pas désobéir à l'homme. Elle l'a étudié de plus près... Il semblait familier. Elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part... dans une vision...

L'homme s'est mis à rire. '' - Oui, tu m'as vu dans tes visions de Bella en Arizona. Elle me connaît comme Phil Dwyer, mais j'ai d'autres noms.

Alice l'a regardé sans rien dire, mais les implications l'ont durement frappée. Était-ce cet homme qui était derrière tout cela ou y en avait-il un autre ?

Phil est devenu sérieux, son visage se tordant en un masque de haine. '' - Bella a tué mon assistante. Je dois en trouver une autre rapidement. Je déteste devoir parler à... la racaille. '' A-t-il dit en la fusillant d'un regard de dégoût. Alice a frissonné intérieurement, la haine qui suintait de lui a brûlé son âme. Elle a instinctivement su qu'il était effectivement celui qui était derrière tout cela et, pendant un moment, elle a ressenti du désespoir. Le souvenir de son héros blond pendant qu'il combattait les loups garous est apparu dans son esprit et Alice s'est sentie réconfortée. D'une certaine manière, il allait tous les sauver.

Phil a semblé sentir sa confiance revenir et a brusquement saisi son bras. L'endroit où sa main touchait sa peau l'a brûlée et elle a hurlé à l'agonie.

'' - Qui sera ma prochaine assistante ? '' A-t-il demandé alors qu'il la lâchait.

Alice a gémi, mais a cherché dans ses visions. Elle a vu une femme qui pleurait près d'un lit où gisait un enfant. Elle a vu Phil entrer dans la chambre.

 _'' - Je peux guérir ton enfant, faire disparaître le cancer qui le tue.'' Lui disait-il calmement._

 _La femme le regardait avec terreur, mais également avec espoir._

 _'' - Pourquoi... '' La femme a murmuré._

 _'' - J'ai besoin de toi, Angel, tu vas me donner ton obéissance et ton fils vivra. '' Phil lui a dit en lui tendant la main._

 _'' - Mon nom est Angeline... '' Elle a murmuré en regardant sa main._

 _'' - Tu seras Angel. '' Phil a déclaré avec un sourire presque charmant._

 _Elle a hoché la tête et a pris sa main en frémissant au choc qui l'a traversée. Quand cela a été fini, la femme a suivi Phil alors qu'il sortait de la pièce, sans se retourner une seule fois pour regarder l'enfant qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit._

Alice a cherché plus loin dans l'avenir. La femme ferait bien son travail. Elle était belle et intelligente. Satisfaite, elle a cherché l'endroit où la femme se trouvait à présent, essayant d'obtenir un aperçu de sa maison afin de pouvoir dire à Phil où la trouver. Elle l'a vue dans une tenue qui montrait clairement qu'elle était manifestement une serveuse de bar. Elle parlait à... Charlie ?

Alice s'est concentrée sur cette vision. Elle lui parlait de son fils et Charlie l'écoutait avec sympathie. Sa vision a été brusquement coupée. Charlie était à Las Vegas ? Elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Phil, mais comment allait-elle être en mesure de le lui cacher. Une idée s'est formée dans son esprit et immédiatement, elle a sursauté en saisissant sa tête. Elle souffrait réellement, mais elle devait convaincre Phil que c'était parce que les Métamorphes étaient à Las Vegas.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à cacher ? '' Phil lui a demandé en plissant les yeux. Alice est tombée sur le sol, souffrant réellement. Elle a saisi sa tête et a gémi. Elle a vaguement entendu Marcus gronder et elle a entrevu le sourire sadique de Phil, mais elle a tenu le plus longtemps qu'elle l'a pu.

Finalement, lorsque c'est devenu trop dur à supporter, elle a cédé. '' - Le... les métamorphes sont... l...l...là. '' A-t-elle haleté. Dans son esprit, elle priait qu'il arrête là et ne l'obligerait pas à en supporter plus.

Phil a ri. '' - J'attendais qu'ils viennent. J'ai la fidélité de Billy Black. Ils ne poseront aucun problème. '' A-t-il dit avec confiance.

'' - Dis-moi qui tu as trouvé pour moi. J'ai d'autres personnes à voir. '' Phil a dit en se léchant les lèvres d'excitation.

Alice a obéi, la vision de Charlie parlant à Angel avait disparu. Elle souffrait toujours, mais elle a réussi à cacher sa douleur. Phil semblait trop excité par quelque chose pour l'interroger sur ce sujet.

Phil a hoché la tête alors qu'il l'écoutait. '' - Je veux que tu cherches un moyen de contraindre le Major de faire un marché avec moi. Utiliser sa compagne n'a pas fonctionné. Il a prouvé que nous étions incapables de les séparer. '' Phil lui a dit quand elle a fini.

Alice a glapi quand il a saisi son menton, le brûlant avec son toucher. '' - Je le veux et tu vas trouver un moyen. '' A-t-il dit en utilisant son pouvoir sur elle. Alice a hoché la tête en silence et il l'a repoussée en quittant la pièce.

Elle a couru vers Marcus dès que Phil a quitté la pièce. Elle est tombée dans ses bras et il l'a serrée contre lui. '' - Tue-moi. '' Alice lui a chuchoté.

'' - Je ne peux pas, mon accord ne va pas me laisser le faire. '' Marcus lui a dit avec un véritable regret dans la voix.

* * *

Bella et Jasper étaient assis sur le lit étroit en face l'un de l'autre. Bella détestait les vêtements que Jasper portait, mais au moins ils lui permettaient de cacher ses mains pendant qu'elle écrivait. Terminée la tenue princesse guerrière, elle avait été remplacée par un simple jean et un tee-shirt. Ils étaient finalement en mesure de se parler et ils le faisaient depuis un certain temps.

Bella a tout dit à Jasper sur Gianna et l'accord qu'elle avait voulu qu'elle fasse. Elle lui avait parlé de son refus et elle avait senti la fierté qu'il ressentait pour elle. Avec des doigts tremblants et en étouffant sa culpabilité, elle lui avait parlé de la façon dont elle avait mis fin à la vie de Gianna. Jasper l'avait tirée près de lui et l'avait embrassée tendrement. La fierté qu'il ressentait pour elle n'avait jamais faibli et il lui avait dit les mots qui l'avaient réconfortée.

« Gianna était morte depuis longtemps. Elle n'existait seulement que pour faire le mal. Tu n'as tué que le mal. » Avait-il écrit.

Bella avait pris ses paroles à cœur et, alors qu'elle avait de la peine d'avoir pris une vie, elle n'était plus désolée de l'avoir fait. Plus personne ne serait victime des accords de Gianna.

« Crois-tu qu'Alice est libre à présent ? » A-t-elle demandé à Jasper avec espoir.

Les mains de Jasper sont restées immobiles pendant un long moment avant de finalement écrire un simple « Non. »

Bella a dessiné un point d'interrogation.

« Je pense que c'est celui que Gianna représentait qui avait réellement le pouvoir. Je pense qu'elle n'était qu'une simple femme auparavant. » Jasper lui a expliqué.

« Phil ? » Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui était arrivé quand ils avaient rencontré Phil, mais Bella lui avait tout dit à ce sujet.

« Je pense que oui. » Lui a-t-il dit.

Bella avait peur. Si Phil était le cerveau, alors qu'était-il arrivé à sa mère ? L'avait-il simplement abandonnée quand il avait enlevé Bella ? L'avait-il... tuée ? Sa mère ne pouvait pas tremper là-dedans, pas vrai ? Renée était irréfléchie et enfantine parfois, mais elle aimait Bella. Elle ne lui ferait pas de mal, pas vrai ?

Jasper, détectant son agitation, l'a attirée contre lui. Posant son visage dans sa poitrine et embrassant ses cheveux. Il a frotté son dos et l'a tenue. Bella a ressenti un immense amour pour lui à cet instant-là et a levé la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils s'embrassaient librement à présent. Jasper avait dit la vérité à Alice et avait demandé le divorce. Alors qu'aller plus loin que des baisers et des câlins étaient hors de questions en face de la caméra, elle était heureuse pour ce qu'elle recevait.

Bella s'est levée et a fait les cent pas. Elle n'avait pas réellement besoin de faire de l'exercice, mais elle aimait le mouvement. Elle a pris soin de ne pas aller trop près des murs. Ils s'étaient réveillés de nouveau dans leur chambre il y avait cinq jours. Bella avait parlé à Jasper de ce qu'il avait accompli dans l'arène. Comment il avait réussi à faire des trous dans les murs soi-disant à l'épreuve des vampires. Il avait immédiatement essayé de percer les murs de leur cellule pour découvrir qu'ils étaient à présent électrifiés.

Jasper ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé et Bella l'avait informé. Elle avait été un peu surprise de découvrir qu'il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir perdu le contrôle. Comment pouvait-il se sentir coupable ? Elle était certaine qu'ils ne tenteraient plus de les séparer à nouveau à cause de cela. Elle lui avait dit le fond de sa pensée et cela avait semblé le calmer, mais elle voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas aimé perdre le contrôle comme cela.

Jasper s'est éloigné d'elle pour commençait à écrire à nouveau.

« Je pense qu'ils ont abattu leur carte trop tôt. Ils semblaient réellement penser que tu accepterais cet accord. Peu importe ce qu'ils vont proposer, n'accepte jamais de faire un accord ! »

Elle a hoché la tête énergiquement. « Tu promets la même chose ! » A-t-elle écrit.

« Je promets. » Il lui a dit avant de saisir sa main et entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens et l'a tirée vers lui pour embrasser ses lèvres.

La porte s'est ouverte et Jasper a tiré Bella derrière lui en un éclair, grognant faiblement.

'' - Bonjour, Monsieur Whitlock, cela fait longtemps. '' Phil a dit alors qu'il regardait Jasper.

'' - Phil, que... Où est ma mère ? Qu'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi ? '' Bella a crié rapidement.

Phil a ri. '' - Ta mère est en vie, même si elle a le cœur brisé que son jeune et bel athlète l'ait quittée. ''

Bella a grogné.

'' - Je pensais faire d'elle ma nouvelle assistante, mais franchement, elle m'ennuyait. Faire semblant de l'aimer était emmerdant. Je ne l'ai fait que pour que tu ailles vivre chez ton père et que tu rencontres le Major ici. '' Phil a dit en lorgnant le Major d'une manière que Bella n'a pas aimée.

'' - Comment Bella a pu tomber amoureuse du télépathe alors que son compagnon était là, je n'ai simplement pas compris. '' Phil a dit. '' - Mais Alice avait peut-être ses griffes profondément enfoncées en toi, n'est-ce pas. Phil a terminé avec un sourire sarcastique sur le visage.

Phil a tourné son attention vers Bella. '' - Si je promets le bonheur et la sécurité de Renée, putain, j'irais même jusqu'à faire semblant de l'aimer à nouveau, serais-tu prête à me donner ton obéissance ? '' A-t-il dit en tendant la main. Jasper a grogné bruyamment, mais Bella a secoué la tête pour lui dire non. L'homme était fou s'il pensait qu'elle le voulait n'importe où près de sa mère.

Le sourire de Phil a quitté son visage et il s'est avancé vers Bella. Jasper l'a poussée loin derrière lui et a envoyé une vague de peur à Phil. Elle était tellement puissante que Bella pouvait la sentir et elle s'est mise à trembler, mais quand elle a regardé Phil, elle l'a vu avec les yeux révulsés et le visage crispé avec une impression de plaisir intense. Son visage est devenu flou et elle a brièvement vu un autre visage derrière celui de Phil, celui-ci avait une vilaine cicatrice qui partait du coin de son œil gauche jusqu'à son menton.

Jasper s'est arrêté. '' - Malachie... '' A-t-il soufflé.

Phil a jeté sa tête en arrière et a ri. '' - Putain ! Cela a été bon pour moi... est-ce que cela l'a été pour toi ? ''

'' - J'ai détruit ton armée une fois, je peux le refaire. '' Jasper a grogné.

Toute la joie de Phil a quitté son visage. '' - Les choses sont différentes à présent, Major. J'ai à présent la possibilité de t'assommer. C'est incroyable ce que le temps et l'argent peuvent t'offrir. ''

Jasper l'a simplement dévisagé. Le sourire de Phil est revenu, il était confiant et Bella a été brusquement effrayée. '' - Je peux te tuer à tout moment. J'aurais pu le faire dans le passé et je peux le faire maintenant. J'ai également ta compagne à présent. '' Phil a dit, ses yeux effleurant Bella et parcourant son corps d'une manière qui a donné à Bella la sensation d'avoir été violée. Jasper a grogné une nouvelle fois et s'est avancé vers Phil.

En un éclair, Phil a posé sa main sur la joue de Jasper, le brûlant. Bella pouvait sentir sa douleur, mais il n'a pas reculé et a lancé son poing vers la tête de Phil qui a esquivé l'attaque, rompant le contact avec la peau de Jasper. Bella a vu une main rouge imprimée par la brûlure sur la joue de Jasper et elle a regardé Phil avec fureur.

'' - Tu es en vie en raison de cette délicieuse capacité qui est la tienne. Je la veux et je vais l'avoir. Tu vas faire un accord avec moi et tu vas me servir pour l'éternité. '' Phil a dit, le regard meurtrier. Brusquement, son humeur s'est transformé. '' - En attendant, il est presque temps pour ton prochain combat. Nous avons terminé l'électrification des murs hier. Donne à la foule un bon combat et je pourrais te récompenser avec un peu de temps sans surveillance avec ta compagne... d'un autre côté, je vais peut-être attendre jusqu'à ce que vous soyez tous les deux tellement fous de désir que nous allons obtenir un spectacle gratuit. ''

Jasper s'est jeté sur lui, mais il était passé par la porte en un éclair.

* * *

Charlie était assis à une table et regardait la belle jeune femme hispanique debout devant lui. Il avait été un peu choqué quand elle lui avait fait des avances et il l'avait soigneusement étudiée avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir. Les prostituées les plus aguerries pouvaient choisir un flic, elle était peut-être une amatrice. Il l'a regardée, remarquant la fatigue dans ses yeux et le désespoir dans son comportement.

Il a fait un geste pour qu'elle s'assoit. Peter et Char étaient partis avec Jacob chercher les Cullen. Charlie avait voulu rester derrière. Il aimait Peter et Char, mais il trouvait parfois leur enthousiasme fatiguant. Pour dire les choses crûment, il avait besoin d'une pause et il doutait qu'Alice le recherche dans ses visions.

'' - Alors Angeline, pourquoi ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider, à défaut d'autre chose, je pourrais écouter. Tu ne sembles pas être du genre à te vendre. '' Charlie lui a demandé en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

'' - Je n'ai pas à te répondre. '' A-t-elle dit avec colère, mais elle n'a pas fait un mouvement pour se lever.

'' - Non, tu n'as pas à le faire. '' A-t-il acquiescé assez facilement.

Ses épaules se sont affaissées et elle l'a regardé, ses yeux fatigués semblant briller de larmes. '' - Mon fils est en train de mourir. Il a le cancer et les médecins ne lui donnent pas beaucoup de temps... J'ai besoin d'argent. Peut-être que si j'avais de l'argent, je pourrais lui trouver un autre médecin. Un autre médecin aurait peut-être une réponse... '' A-t-elle dit sans grand espoir.

Charlie a été de tout cœur avec elle. Sa fille était également en danger et il connaissait ce sentiment de désespoir insondable.

'' - Mes amis sont à l'aéroport en ce moment pour aller chercher leur famille. Le chef de famille est un brillant médecin. Je pourrais peut-être le convaincre d'aller voir ton fils plus tard. '' Charlie lui a dit. Il ne voulait pas vraiment les détourner de leur recherche pour Bella, mais il pourrait peut-être s'échapper un moment avec Carlisle et Seth pour aller regarder son fils. Le reste de la famille pourrait continuer à essayer de trouver des indices, de sorte que cela ne les gênerait pas trop.

Angeline a levé les yeux, un brusque regard de joie sur le visage. '' - Merci ! '' Elle a crié et elle a écrit à la hâte son adresse sur un bout de papier. Elle le lui a tendu et il a vu un léger nuage de doute dans ses yeux.

Il a pris le papier. '' - Nous serons là-bas demain soir. '' Lui a-t-il dit. Elle a eu l'air incertain pendant un moment, mais ensuite, elle a hoché la tête avant de partir.

Charlie a mis le papier dans sa poche. Il irait là-bas demain. Il savait ce qu'elle traversait. Même si Carlisle ne pouvait pas l'aider médicalement, il pourrait peut-être aider à rendre plus facile les derniers jours du garçon.

'' - Hé, Charlie ! '' Il a entendu la voix forte de Peter et il s'est retourné pour voir l'ensemble de l'équipe s'approcher de lui. Peut-être que maintenant, ils allaient arriver quelque part.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Arena '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatorze**

« C'est arrivé peu de temps après que les sœurs de Maria l'ont trahie. Nous les avions facilement vaincues. Malachie était un des seigneurs de guerre dans le sud. Il y avait beaucoup de rumeurs à son sujet. » Jasper a écrit alors qu'il faisait face à Bella. Ses souvenirs de cette époque n'étaient pas agréables, mais prendre l'armée de Malachie était quelque chose dont il était fier.

« Son armée lui était plus fidèle que toute autre armée dans le sud. Elle était inhabituelle parce qu'elle se composait de nombreux types de créatures surnaturelles et pas seulement de vampires. Des ennemis naturels combattaient côte à côte pour lui. Il n'était pas particulièrement ambitieux, mais il avait un faible quand il s'agissait de regarder des combats. Il aimait les affrontements, parier sur lequel des combattants seraient victorieux. » Jasper a fait une pause. Il avait pensé que Malachie était mort depuis longtemps, sinon il aurait immédiatement su qu'il était derrière cela.

« Il n'était pas avide quand il s'agissait de territoires ou de la construction de son armée, mais il l'était quand il s'agissait de collectionner les meilleurs combattants pour ses jeux. » Jasper s'est arrêté de nouveau. Quand il avait parlé de son passé à Bella, il ne lui avait rien dit sur cette partie parce qu'elle lui faisait honte. Il ne voulait toujours pas le lui dire maintenant.

Bella a posé une main sur sa joue et a doucement embrassé ses lèvres. « Rien ne changera mon amour pour toi. » A-t-elle écrit et Jasper a eu le courage de continuer.

« Maria est allée après un seigneur de guerre particulièrement méprisable, notamment au Mexique. Ce vampire était impitoyable et cruel. Il contrôlait un village humain et faisait en sorte que les habitants le vénèrent comme un Dieu. Je pense qu'il était fou... Nous étions en train de gagner la bataille quand il a rassemblé ses généraux les plus loyaux, en laissant derrière lui quelques-uns avec l'ordre de massacrer le village... Nous sommes tombés sur un spectacle atroce. Les hommes, les femmes et les enfants étaient entassés sur la place centrale où ils avaient été massacrés avec brutalité. »

« Je crois qu'il espérait détourner l'armée de Maria avec leur soif de sang. Cela a marché sur tout le monde sauf sur moi... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé Bella. J'ai perdu le contrôle sur ma colère en voyant cette horreur et je les ai traqués. Il avait rejoint un autre seigneur de guerre... J'ai tué toute l'armée à moi tout seul et avec brutalité. C'est avec cette bataille que j'ai gagné le surnom de Dieu de la guerre et que j'ai attiré l'attention de Malachie.» Jasper s'est arrêté, le souvenir de ce village et de tous ces morts dont il avait été le témoin, était encore frais dans son esprit, comme si cela s'était passé la veille.

Il a senti la main de Bella sur son épaule et a senti son amour et son admiration. Il voulait se baigner dedans, mais il savait qu'il ne le méritait pas. Il ne lui avait pas dit comment il avait trouvé l'armée qu'il avait abattue quand il s'était réveillé de sa folie. Il les avait torturés. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier.

« Malachie était venu pour moi après la rébellion des sœurs. Maria, évidemment, n'avait pas voulu me laisser partir et nos armées avaient combattu pendant toute une journée avant que Malachie ne rentre lui-même dans la mêlée. Tu as vu un peu de ses capacités. Il peut effectivement mettre le feu à un vampire simplement en le touchant, il s'est retenu quand il m'a touché aujourd'hui. Il a marché à travers notre armée comme si elle n'était rien et s'est approché de Maria. »

« J'ai perdu le contrôle et je lui ai envoyé tout ce que j'avais quand il a touché Maria. Toute la peur, la haine de soi, la colère, l'angoisse, je lui ai tout envoyé dans un moment de désespoir. Cela a été la projection la plus puissante que je n'avais jamais faite et cela l'a arrêté, mais au lieu de le faire tomber à genoux, comme l'a fait son armée autour de lui, il... » Jasper s'est arrêté, l'air extrêmement gêné par ce qu'il allait dire. « Il a semblé prendre du plaisir avec ses sentiments. Il a eu un orgasme. » Si Jasper avait pu rougir, il était certain qu'il l'aurait fait.

« Il m'a regardé d'un air différent. Auparavant, j'avais senti de l'intérêt venant de lui, après cela... Je savais que le désir qu'il avait eu de me regarder combattre avait été décuplé. J'ai été effrayé, Bella... par le regard dans ses yeux. » Jasper a frémi à ce souvenir. « Maria est celle qui m'a sauvé. Elle s'est déplacée pendant que nous étions pris dans notre affrontement de regard et l'a décapité avant que l'un de nous n'ait eu la chance de réagir. J'ai été stupéfié et même si je voyais à présent son cadavre décapité, j'avais peur. J'étais plus terrorisé que je ne l'avais jamais été. »

« Maria m'a giflé et m'a crié dessus pour me faire sortir de ma paralysie. Elle m'a dit que nous devions éliminer son armée et la nôtre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai suivi ses ordres complètement hébété. Avec Malachie disparu, ils ne se battaient plus aussi bien et cela a été facile même si nous étions en infériorité numérique. »

« Nous avons détruit son armée puis tous ceux que nous avions apportés avec nous. Je n'aimais pas cela, mais après la rencontre avec Malachie, je n'ai pas osé désobéir à Maria. Ensuite, j'ai demandé à Maria pourquoi nous avions dû tuer notre propre armée. Elle m'a dit que Malachie était un démon et qu'il avait probablement sauté dans un autre corps quand nous avions tué son hôte. » Jasper a fermé les yeux à ce souvenir.

« C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'avais pas discuté ses ordres quand elle m'a dit de tuer les nouveaux-nés qui avaient survécu à leurs utilités. La menace de Malachie était toujours là. Petit à petit, quand nous n'avons pas entendu parler de lui, j'ai commencé à perdre ma méfiance et j'ai commencé à croire qu'il était mort. Je pense que plus il est dans un corps, plus il devient puissant. Quand il m'a brûlé quand il était dans le corps de Malachie, il était beaucoup plus puissant que la brûlure qu'il a laissée sur ma joue. Je ne sais pas comment tuer un démon, mais nous sommes capables de tuer son hôte, ce qui devrait l'affaiblir pendant quelque temps. »

« Donc, les démons font des affaires pour obtenir ton obéissance, sont en mesure de te brûler en te touchant, sont forts et rapides, peuvent changer de corps et devenir plus puissant quand ils restent longtemps dans l'organisme qui leur sert d'hôte. » Bella a écrit la liste des choses qu'elle avait apprises.

Jasper a hoché la tête. « Combien de temps avait passé entre le moment où tu l'as tué et celui où Phil nous a kidnappés ? » A demandé Bella.

Jasper a rapidement fait le calcul. « Cent vingt-trois ans. » Elle a hoché la tête puis s'est ensuite déplacé pour se blottir contre lui. Jasper l'a prise dans ses bras et ils sont restés assis, perdus dans leurs pensées jusqu'à ce que le gaz est entré dans la chambre et que l'obscurité s'est abattu sur eux.

* * *

Jasper s'est réveillé dans l'arène. Il s'est redressé rapidement et il a rapidement fait l'inventaire de ce qu'il portait. Il a été soulagé de constater qu'il était vêtu d'un jean, d'une chemise western et de bottes de cowboy. Il a souri en voyant les bottes. Bella s'est levés à dix mètres de lui et a écarquillé les yeux en le voyant.

Elle portait une robe de soleil fleurie et elle était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Bella lui a souri timidement et il lui a souri en lui tendant la main. La foule les a applaudi, les faisant sortir de leur monde.

La foule était plus grande aujourd'hui. Cela a surpris Jasper, il avait pensé que les gens auraient été effrayés après ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois. Au lieu de cela, la peur semblait s'être ajoutée à leur excitation.

Jasper a entendu les portes de l'arène s'ouvrir et a vu quatre vampires entrer en marchant. Ils semblaient très confiants, le genre de confiance qui vient avec les dons. Jasper a serré la main de Bella.

'' - Sois prudente, ils ont des capacités. '' A-t-il dit en grognant faiblement aux vampires qui approchaient.

Le sol s'est mis à trembler sous leurs pieds et Jasper a lutté pour rester debout tout en étudient les quatre vampires en face d'eux. Il a senti une quantité intense de concentration en provenance de celui du milieu et il s'est déplacé rapidement.

Il a sauté sur deux des vampires et a balancé un coup de pied sur le vampire qui se concentrait. Le sol a cessé de trembler et Bella a retrouvé son équilibre juste à temps pour repousser un coup venant d'un vampire aux cheveux d'ébène.

Jasper n'a pas perdu de temps et a éliminé celui qui agitait le sol. Il n'avait pas de capacité de combat et a été assez facile à vaincre. Il s'est tourné vers les trois autres pour découvrir qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement plus bouger. Son corps n'obéissait plus à ses ordres et il a regardé avec horreur un des trois autres venir vers lui lentement, profitant de l'impuissance de Jasper.

Bella a crié le nom de Jasper avec fureur et brusquement, ce qui était arrivé à Jasper a disparu. Il a agi rapidement, surprenant le vampire en face de lui et supprimant ses membres. Il s'est ensuite déplacé à côté de Bella et il n'a fait qu'une bouchée des deux derniers. Il avait senti leurs concentrations et savait qu'ils avaient essayé d'utiliser leur capacité, mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. Il ne s'est pas attardé sur cela, mais il en a profité.

Quand la bataille a été terminée, Jasper est resté debout en regardant les corps, perdu dans ses pensées. Quelles que soient les capacités qu'ils avaient, elles n'avaient pas fonctionné sur eux... Jasper a regardé Bella et tout a commencé à cliquer dans son esprit. La capacité d'Edward ne fonctionnait pas sur elle, il avait été libéré de l'emprise quelconque sous lequel il s'était trouvé quand elle avait crié son nom, il était certain que les deux derniers vampires avaient des capacités, mais elles n'avaient pas fonctionné sur eux, même quand ils perdaient leur combat.

La foule les a huée, déçue par la facilité du combat, mais Jasper ne s'en souciait pas. Il a commencé à sourire et son orgueil a jailli hors de lui. Sa compagne était un bouclier. Cela allait être très utile...

* * *

Charlie a été surpris par le spectacle qui l'a accueilli à la maison d'Angeline. Personne ne lui avait répondu à la porte quand il avait frappé et Jacob l'avait informé qu'il pouvait sentir le garçon, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la maison. Simplement l'odeur persistante de sa mère et un autre parfum troublant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à identifier.

Après avoir appris que le garçon était seul à la maison, ils avaient décidé de défoncer la porte et ils avaient découvert que le garçon était bien seul. Carlisle l'avait examiné et avait dit qu'il semblait être en bonne santé, mais qu'il y avait des preuves de traitements par chimiothérapie. Carlisle n'avait pas pu voir ni sentir aucune trace de maladie en lui.

Charlie n'a pas aimé cela. La femme qu'il avait rencontrée aimait son fils et ne l'aurait pas abandonné, il en était certain. Le garçon n'avait rien pu leur dire à part qu'il s'était réveillé pour découvrir que sa mère avait disparu et qu'il se sentait mieux.

Charlie s'est assis sur une chaise dans la cuisine pendant que Carlisle parlait au garçon. Il savait que ce n'était pas une distraction dont il avait besoin, mais son instinct lui criait dessus et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser tomber. D'une façon ou d'une autre, c'était important...

Jacob faisait nerveusement les cent pas devant lui.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, fils ? '' Charlie a demandé.

'' - L'odeur... Je n'ai jamais senti quelque chose comme cela... c'est mauvais. '' Jacob a dit, luttant pour trouver les mots qui décriraient ce qu'il sentait.

'' - C'est un démon. '' Carlisle a dit en sortant de la chambre de l'enfant.

Charlie s'est tourné vers lui en levant les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

'' - J'ai rencontré très peu de démons. Je ne crois pas qu'il en existe beaucoup et ceux que j'ai rencontrés n'ont jamais été aussi puissant que celui-ci semble l'être. '' Carlisle leur a dit.

'' - Explique-toi. '' Charlie a demandé avec curiosité

'' - Les démons sont immatériels. Les plus petits ne peuvent même pas habiter un corps et ne sont simplement qu'un désagrément, ne vivant seulement que pour influencer et susciter des émotions négatives dans leur proie. S'ils sont un peu plus puissants, ils peuvent avoir des corps en demandant la permission, mais leurs méfaits ne sont pas énormes et sont limités aux capacités de leur hôte. Les plus puissants peuvent faire des accords... comme un djinn dans les contes arabes. Ils accordent des vœux en échange de leur obéissance. ''

'' - Dans la culture occidentale, je suppose que cela reviendrait à vendre son âme, même s'il ne possède pas cette capacité, il prenne seulement l'obéissance. Plus ils font d'accords et plus le corps qu'ils habitent devient puissant. Je n'ai jamais rencontré un de ceux-là, j'ai seulement lu un livre sur ce sujet dans les anciens grimoires de Volterra. '' Carlisle leur a dit.

Charlie s'est adossé à sa chaise alors que tout cela s'infiltrait en lui. '' - Des accords comme ceux qu'ont fait Harry et Alice ? '' A-t-il marmonné, son esprit envisageant toutes les possibilités.

Les yeux de Carlisle se sont écarquillés et il a hoché la tête pour acquiescer. Charlie a regardé Jacob réfléchir pendant un moment avant d'exprimer ses pensées.

'' - De sorte que ces affaires... Dans les contes, elles ont généralement quelques pièges et les choses ne tournent pas de la façon dont l'espéraient les pigeons. '' Charlie a dit.

'' - Oui, le livre mentionnait cela. '' Carlisle a convenu.

'' - Je pense que Billy, en apprenant ce que Harry avait fait, a conclu un accord pour la sécurité de Jacob, ne sachant pas que son autre fils serait enlevé. '' Charlie a continué.

Jacob a levé brusquement les yeux. Charlie n'en était pas certain, mais il n'aimait pas que Jacob soit tellement en colère après son père et se sente coupable pour l'implication de Billy, il s'était débarrassé d'Embry parce qu'il était illégitime. Même s'il l'avait fait, c'était quelque chose qu'il aurait dû dire à Jacob.

'' - Le Billy que je connaissais à une époque, était beaucoup de choses, mais n'avait jamais été un lâche. S'il était sous l'influence d'un accord, cela pourrait expliquer ses actions. '' Sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui trouver d'excuses pour ne pas lui avoir dit ce qu'il savait sur l'enlèvement de Bella. Il n'avait pas d'excuses pour ne pas lui avoir dit au sujet des vampires quand Bella sortait avec un, ni quand Charlie s'est trouvé en danger sans le savoir quand il en chassait un. Mais Charlie a gardé cela pour lui-même.

Jacob a grogné bruyamment et s'est mis à trembler. ''- Comment allons-nous pouvoir le sauver ? ''

'' - Je ne sais pas Jacob, le livre disait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'annuler un accord ou de tuer un démon. ''Carlisle a dit, de la compassion sur le visage.

'' - Jacob, tu te calmes ! '' Charlie a exigé. Jacob a grogné, mais il a essayé de se reprendre en main.

'' - Le reste des Quileutes ne sont donc pas dignes de confiance puisque Billy fait partie des anciens de la tribu. Je crois que Marcus a fait un accord, donc les Volturi ne sont pas non plus dignes de confiance... '' Charlie a pensé à haute voix. Il a tourné ses yeux sur Jacob pour l'étudier.

'' - Pourrais-tu suivre l'odeur de ce... démon ? '' Charlie a demandé.

'' - Je... Je, non, j'aurais besoin d'être sous forme de loup, ce qui serait effrayant pour les humains, même à Las Vegas. '' Jacob a répondu.

'' - Emmett est un étonnamment bon traqueur. '' Carlisle a dit brusquement.

Charlie a hoché la tête. '' - Appelle l'équipe. Je veux que Jacob aille avec Edward et Char pour qu'ils continuent de parler aux gens et rechercher des indices sur cette arène. Carlisle, je veux qu'Esmé, Seth et toi chercheriez plus d'informations sur deux choses : l'arène et les démons, par l'intermédiaire de vos contacts et des dossiers publics. '' Esmé pourrait veiller sur Seth pendant que Carlisle serait occupé et la présence de Seth les cacherait à la vue d'Alice. '' - Est-ce qu'Emmett, Rosalie, Peter et Leah pourraient nous retrouver ici ? Rosalie pourra s'occuper de l'enfant tandis que le reste d'entre nous suivrons cette odeur. ''

Charlie est resté assis à sa place tandis que Carlisle sortait pour faire ces appels et Jacob recommençait à faire les cent pas. Ils étaient très proches, il pouvait le sentir.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Arena '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quinze**

Bella était appuyée contre l'épaule de Jasper. Son dos était contre le mur et il avait un bras autour d'elle, sa main reposant sur le bas de son dos et écrivant occasionnellement sur sa peau. Elle était assise sur ses genoux, une main sous sa chemise et l'autre autour de sa taille.

Elle aimait le temps qu'elle passait dans ses bras. Depuis qu'il avait dit la vérité à Alice, il n'avait plus retenu son affection et Bella en était venue à apprendre qu'il était un homme très affectueux. Il l'embrassait à chaque occasion, la tenait pendant des heures, caressait sa peau quand il le pouvait. Bella aimait cela. Elle aurait voulu être plus intime, mais les caméras étaient des chaperons efficaces. Quand finalement ils s'échapperaient, elle l'emmènerait dans un endroit chaud et isolé où ils pourraient se promener à moitié vêtus et faire l'amour quand l'envie les prendrait.

Jasper a grogné et Bella a ri avec un peu d'embarras avant de sortir ses pensées du caniveau.

'' - Essaye encore. '' Jasper a écrit.

Bella a soupiré mentalement, mais a fait ce qu'il avait demandé. Elle s'est concentrée pour mettre son bouclier sur son estomac et a ensuite tenté de le pincer. Son bouclier a tenu comme il l'avait fait les dix autres fois précédentes. Quand ils s'étaient réveillés dans leur chambre, il l'avait regardée avec orgueil, ce qui l'avait étonnée, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait découvert. Elle était un bouclier.

Cela leur avait pris une semaine entière de pratique pour apprendre qu'elle avait un bouclier non seulement physique, mais mental également. Elle était également en mesure de protéger Jasper ainsi qu'elle-même. Hier, ils avaient découvert qu'elle pouvait concentrer son bouclier sur une partie spécifique d'un corps.

Ils s'étaient entraînés en secret. Jasper lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas que leurs ravisseurs connaissent son don. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il espérait qu'elle pourrait les protéger de Phil quand Jasper le tuerait, empêchant Phil de prendre l'un ou l'autre de leurs corps.

« Bella, qu'allons-nous faire lorsque nous nous serons échappés de l'arène ? » Jasper a demandé.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » A demandé Bella, réellement perplexe, ils resteraient ensemble, pas vrai ?

« Allons-nous rester avec les Cullen ? Serons-nous des nomades comme Peter et Char ou mêmes rester seul ? » Jasper a précisé.

Bella a laissé échapper le souffle qu'elle retenait et a souri. N'allait-elle jamais surmonter son insécurité ? Jasper était la personne la plus fidèle qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée. Il avait refusé le lien d'accouplement à cause de sa promesse à Alice. Il ne briserait pas une promesse, il ne l'abandonnerait pas comme Edward l'avait fait.

« Je ne pense pas avoir encore envie de vivre avec les Cullen et je ne connais pas Peter et Char. » Bella a écrit tandis qu'elle réfléchissait. Les Cullen lui avaient prouvé qu'ils étaient déloyaux envers elle et elle ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance avec son éternité. L'idée de vivre chaque jour avec Edward et Alice lui faisait grincer des dents. Elle n'aimait plus Edward mais, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elle avait commencé à se rendre compte qu'elle n'aimait pas la façon dont Edward l'avait traitée. En passant du temps avec Jasper, qui était bon et compatissant, qui mettait ses besoins avant les siens le lui avait démontré. À présent, lorsqu'elle pensait à Edward, elle ressentait un peu de colère contre elle-même pour avoir été aussi stupide et non pas amoureuse du garçon.

Alice... Bien qu'elle ait pitié d'elle, elle était également furieuse contre elle et n'était pas certaine d'être en mesure de se contrôler auprès d'elle. La façon dont elle avait traité Jasper était atroce. Alors qu'elle se sentait mal, Alice avait été piégée par Phil en faisant un accord qui ne lui avait rien rapporté, Bella était furieuse qu'Alice ait fait une affaire qui consistait à la séparer de Jasper. Cela lui avait prouvé deux choses, Alice savait que Jasper n'était pas son compagnon mais celui de Bella et que si on lui en donnait l'occasion, Alice n'hésiterait pas à blesser Jasper et Bella en les séparant.

Penser à Alice lui a fait comprendre que Jasper mettait de nouveau ce qu'elle voulait par-dessus son désir. Elle avait besoin qu'il lui dise ce que lui voulait faire.

« Que veux-tu faire ? » A-t-elle écrit.

Jasper a semblé réfléchir à cela et Bella a attendu patiemment qu'il réponde. « Je n'en suis pas certain, mais je sais que je ne veux pas vivre une vie passive. Je veux montrer de quoi je suis capable, me battre pour la bonne... » Jasper s'est arrêté et Bella a senti son embarras. Dans le fond, il était encore le jeune homme qui avait menti sur son âge pour rejoindre l'armée confédérée, désireux de prouver sa bravoure et son honneur.

« Je t'aime. » Bella a écrit en serrant étroitement.

« S'il te plaît, Bella, que veux-tu ? '' A demandé Jasper.

Bella y a réfléchi sérieusement. Pendant le temps qu'elle avait passé ici, elle avait réalisé quelque chose, ce n'était pas les Cullen qui lui avaient manqué, c'était Charlie. Pendant très longtemps, elle avait demandé à Edward de la transformer afin qu'elle puisse rejoindre leur famille. Elle avait été tellement désireuse d'abandonner Charlie, mais à présent, la pensée de ne jamais le revoir à nouveau la faisait souffrir.

« Je veux que Charlie soit dans ma vie, quoi qu'il arrive. » A-t-elle écrit. À présent elle en était certaine, elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser quiconque l'empêcher de le voir. S'il ne voulait pas devenir un vampire, alors elle se battrait contre les Volturi pour le garder dans sa vie.

« Cela pourrait être un peu difficile au début, ma chérie. Tu es un nouveau-né, mais nous allons trouver une solution. » Jasper a écrit, embrassant le dessus de sa tête.

Ils sont restés assis en silence pendant un long moment et Bella a ressenti le besoin de ronronner de contentement.

« Essayons ton bouclier mental à nouveau. » Jasper a écrit. Bella a gémi, mais a commencé à travailler à nouveau.

* * *

Phil a tapoté sur son bureau avec son stylo avec irritation. Tout allait de travers. Bella était censée être sa monnaie d'échange, son outil de négociation pour obliger Jasper à accepter de faire un accord. Tout avait semblé se mettre en place. Manipuler Alice avait été facile. Il avait prévu de séparer Jasper de Bella de toute façon, c'était de cette façon qu'il allait obtenir un accord avec Bella. Elle s'était avérée pleine d'abnégation dans le passé et il avait pensé qu'elle ferait de bon cœur un accord pour garder Jasper.

Il savait que Jasper se souvenait du passé et n'était pas disposé à faire un accord avec lui à moins qu'il n'ait été acculé dans un coin. Avoir sa compagne en son pouvoir avait été censé être ce coin !

Tout c'était passé tellement habilement. Il avait fait de petits arrangements insignifiants avec eux pour gagner leur confiance. Jasper avait été magnifique dans l'arène. Bella et lui étaient devenus suffisamment proches tous les deux pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient compagnons.

Phil a cassé son stylo. Bella n'avait pas accepté l'accord ! À présent, ils étaient au courant de ses plans et il n'allait jamais obtenir d'accord avec l'un d'eux. Phil s'est levé de son bureau et s'est mis à faire les cent pas.

Où était son assistante ? Elle n'était pas au point, la jeune femme était incompétente et pleurait constamment.

'' - Angel ! '' Il a crié.

La porte de son bureau s'est ouverte rapidement et la jeune femme est entrée. Elle l'a regardé avec des yeux tristes et pour une raison quelconque, cela a rendu Phil furieux. Il a grogné bruyamment. Il voulait sa peur, pas sa mélancolie. Elle l'a regardé, mais il n'y avait pas de peur dans ses yeux, simplement une triste résignation.

Phil lui a donné un coup de poing suffisamment fort pour l'envoyer voler contre le mur. Il savait d'après la façon dont elle avait été jetée contre le mur, qu'il l'avait tuée. Il ne l'a pas regretté, elle n'était pas digne d'être son assistante... Phil a interrompu ses pensées. Il a réprimé sa rage et a réfléchi pendant une minute.

Manifestement, la voyante avait vu que cela ne fonctionnerait pas avec Angel, alors pourquoi l'avait-elle poussé à la prendre ? Revenant en arrière, Phil a réalisé qu'elle avait agi de façon très suspecte ce jour-là. Il avait pensé qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache que les Métamorphes étaient à Las Vegas, mais avait-elle caché quelque chose au sujet d'Angel ?

Alice avait semblé certaine que cela fonctionnerait avec Angel et honnêtement, elle l'aurait sûrement fait si Phil n'avait pas été aussi caractériel. Elle aurait eu peur de lui avec le temps, il aurait pu prendre son fils pour lui faire avoir peur. Phil a passé une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait besoin de prendre le contrôle de sa colère ou son plan échouerait complètement.

Quoi qu'avait pu cacher Alice, il était peut-être temps d'aller rendre visite à l'enfant.

* * *

Phil s'est dirigé vers la maison et a courageusement frappé à la porte. Il a souri de toutes ses dents quand une magnifique femme blonde lui a ouvert la porte. Elle était un vampire. Elle a fait une grimace et Phil l'a regardée de plus près pour s'assurer qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était, elle semblait perplexe et légèrement apeurée.

'' - Salut, je cherche Angeline. Je devais l'emmener dîner et aller voir un film. Est-elle prête ? '' Phil lui a dit.

La blonde a semblé hésiter, elle a regardé derrière elle et Phil a su qu'elle regardait le garçon dans le salon.

'' - Elle est sortie en ville pour une urgence familiale. Je garde la maison en son absence. Je lui dirais que vous êtes venu quand elle rentrera. '' Le vampire lui a dit. Phil s'est battu pour contenir son rire, la femme était une horrible menteuse.

'' - Quand sera-t-elle de retour ? '' Il a demandé, s'amusant à jouer avec elle.

'' - Je... Je ne sais pas... '' A-t-elle répondu.

'' - Dites-lui que David est venu ici et que je suis désolé de l'avoir manquée quand elle reviendra. '' Phil a dit gaiement. Il ne voulait pas rester trop longtemps. Il a descendu l'allée pour s'éloigner de la maison. La blonde devait être Rosalie Cullen et le garçon était dans la maison.

En fait, il était surpris et impressionné. Les Cullens les avaient suivis ici. Qui d'autre était avec eux ? Que savaient-ils ? Pourrait-il les utiliser pour obtenir de Bella qu'elle fasse un accord ?

Quand il a été hors de vue, il a caché son odeur et il est retourné à l'arrière de la maison sans bruit. Il a souri quand il a entendu que Rosalie était au téléphone.

'' - Emmett. '' Rosalie a crié de soulagement dans le téléphone.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, bébé ? '' Une voix que Phil a supposée être celle d'Emmett a demandé.

'' - Un homme est venu ici pour demander Angeline. Il sentait... Je pense qu'il était un démon. '' Rosalie a dit avec terreur. Phil l'avait sous-estimée, il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle aurait pensé à cela.

Il y a eu une conversation étouffée et Phil n'a pas pu entendre toutes les paroles d'Emmett de l'autre côté.

'' - Il n'est pas encore là, n'est-ce pas ? '' Emmett a demandé d'un ton inquiet.

'' - Non, il est parti. Il a dit que son nom était David et qu'il devait l'emmener à un rendez-vous. '' Rosalie lui a dit.

'' - Très bien, prends Ricky et rends-toi à l'hôtel avec Carlisle et Esmé. Charlie dit que tout le monde va t'y retrouver. Peter, Charlie et moi allons vérifier la maison pour commencer, ensuite nous irons là-bas. Rose... sois prudente. '' Emmett lui a dit.

Phil a dû se contrôler pour ne pas éclater de rire. Charlie était ici... Oh, c'était parfait. Charlie serait le pion idéal pour gagner l'obéissance de sa fille envers lui. Il a regardé Rosalie quitter précipitamment la maison, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs en remorque. Il les a laissés partir. Il pourrait obtenir un accord avec Rosalie, il en était certain, mais pour l'instant, il ne ferait que les suivre pour découvrir ou l'équipe de sauvetage se trouvait.

* * *

Charlie a écouté alors que tout le monde faisait son rapport. Étonnamment, c'était Rosalie qui avait fait le plus de progrès. Elle avait au moins vu le démon. Elle leur a donné une très bonne description, mais sans traits réellement caractéristiques qu'elle puisse leur signaler, cela pouvait être n'importe qui.

Edward, Char et Jacob n'avaient pas du tout eu de chance. Carlisle avait entendu une rumeur selon laquelle un démon du genre auquel ils avaient affaire ne pouvait pas rester sans un corps lui servant d'hôte pendant longtemps. Comment cela pourrait les aider, Charlie ne le savait pas encore. Ils étaient dans une zone fortement peuplée, comment pourraient-ils être en mesure d'empêcher le démon de prendre un corps. La traque d'Emmett les avait conduits de nouveau à l'endroit où ils étaient déjà allés quand ils étaient arrivés au Nevada. Ils avaient pourtant été incapables de trouver une quelconque entrée ni le moindre signe d'activité.

'' - Si le démon est venu à la maison, il doit avoir quelques indices à notre sujet. '' Peter a dit.

Charlie a souri, le gars était rapide. Il aurait fait un excellent détective. '' - Il va forcément approcher l'un de nous. Je pense que nous savons tous que nous ne devons pas faire d'accord avec lui, mais peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir de lui qu'il nous conduise à Jasper et Bella. '' Charlie a dit en regardant tout le groupe. Ils semblaient tous déterminés, les deux seuls qui l'inquiétaient étaient Edward et Rosalie. Il a regardé le visage fermé de Leah et l'a ajoutée à la liste.

Rosalie voulait si désespérément quelque chose qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne fasse un accord. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais il avait vu la façon dont elle regardait Ricky. Elle le regardait avec tellement de nostalgie et de désespoir, qu'il avait peur que si le démon lui offrait un enfant pour son obéissance, elle pourrait prendre l'affaire. C'était une brave femme, mais même les braves gens pouvaient être tentés.

Charlie a regardé Edward. Le jeune homme avait un regard maussade sur le visage et le regardait fixement. Il pouvait entendre ses pensées et Charlie savait qu'elles n'étaient pas flatteuses envers lui.

 _Dommage pour toi mon garçon. Peux-tu nier que tu ne prendrais pas un accord ? Souhaiterais-tu donner ton obéissance pour paraître être un héros ?_ Charlie lui a demandé mentalement.

Edward a grogné. '' - Je le ferais pour sauver Bella ! ''

 _Tu es une petite merde._ Charlie lui a dit mentalement. '' - Jasper et Bella ont beaucoup plus de valeurs que toi pour ce démon. N'importe quel accord qu'il ferait semblant d'accepter ne serait qu'un truc pour lui tendre un piège. '' Lui a-t-il dit à haute voix.

'' - Et s'il ne voulait seulement que Jasper ? Il serait peut-être prêt à laisser partir Bella. '' Edward a déclaré d'un ton maussade. Les vampires dans la pièce ont grogné bruyamment.

'' - Oh, ça va ! Il n'a jamais cadré avec nous. Il a toujours été faible. Alice et moi le surveillions constamment pour faire en sorte qu'il ne glisse pas. Il est violent et assoiffé de sang. Il n'a jamais été un Cullen ! '' Edward a déclaré.

Carlisle a été étonnamment plus rapide que quiconque et a tenu Edward par la gorge alors qu'il l'avait épinglé sur le mur. Ses yeux étaient noirs de fureur et il grognait bruyamment. Esmé est venue à Carlisle et a posé une main doucement sur son bras. Il ne quittait pas Edward des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'Esmé l'oblige doucement à le regarder. Elle l'a embrassé et il a semblé se calmer. Carlisle a lâché Edward brusquement.

Edward est tombé en tas sur le sol en se frottant le cou. '' - Merci, Esmé. '' Edward a dit. En un instant, Esmé lui avait envoyé un revers en travers du visage.

'' - Tu es un crétin, Edward. Nous aimons Jasper autant que nous aimons le reste de la famille. Il est notre fils ! '' Esmé a regardé Edward qui semblait être en état de choc.

Edward a regardé Charlie. '' - Tu comprends sûrement, Bella est ta fille. ''

'' - Et Jasper est son compagnon. Si nous faisions ce que tu as suggéré, Bella serait blessée. '' Charlie a dit calmement. '' - Mais même s'ils ne l'étaient pas, je me battrais tout de même pour la liberté de Jasper. Je suis devenu agent de police pour protéger et aider les gens. Il n'est pas dans ma nature d'abandonner quelqu'un dans le besoin. '' Charlie a terminé en plissant les yeux pour regarder Edward. Ce garçon était indigne de sa fille.

Charlie a senti des bras froids autour de son cou et a été stupéfait de découvrir que Char l'étreignait. Il l'a tapotée maladroitement en retour, il n'avait pas l'habitude des démonstrations physiques d'affection et était un peu gêné.

Peter s'est moqué de son embarras.

'' - Je t'aime, Charlie. '' Char a dit avant de retourner vers son compagnon.

'' - Hum... hé bien... euh... '' Charlie a lutté contre son embarras alors que la famille le regardait avec affection.

'' - Bien. '' Charlie a déclaré après avoir pris une profonde respiration. '' - Nous allons aller dans un casino et jouer. Restez bien en vue les uns des autres, mais pas trop proches. Edward, Rosalie, Seth et Leah vont devoir rester ici. ''

'' - N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ? '' Leah demandé avec gravité.

Charlie s'est tourné vers elle en la regardant dans les yeux. '' - Non, je suis désolé. Tu es amère et je crains que tu accepterais un accord si l'on t'offrait le moyen d'arrêter d'être un Métamorphe . '' Charlie lui a dit honnêtement.

Léah s'est levée fièrement et l'a regardé dans les yeux. '' - Mon père a fait un accord déshonorant pour des raisons égoïstes. Il a vendu notre tribu et notre meute. Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille. '' Charlie l'a crue. '' - Alors je vais te donner un choix. Venir ou rester avec les autres pour les protéger. ''

Léah est restée silencieuse, elle s'est tournée vers son frère, puis a regardé Edward. '' - Je vais rester. '' A-t-elle répondu.

 _On dirait qu'elle n'a pas confiance en toi non plus._ Charlie a pensé en espérant qu'Edward l'avait entendu. À en juger par son regard revêche, il l'avait fait.

'' - Alors allons-y, j'ai de l'argent à gagner. '' Emmett a dit joyeusement.

* * *

Ils avaient joué pendant des heures, mais jusqu'ici, aucun contact n'avait été fait. Charlie était fatigué. Il s'est assis au bar et a commandé un verre quand il a senti quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui et ses nerfs lui ont donné le frisson. Ça y était.

Il s'est retourné et a vu Phil assis à côté de lui. Il n'a pas eu besoin de faire semblant d'être surpris, son choc était authentique. '' - Phil ? Est-ce que Renée est ici ? '' Il a demandé.

Phil a ri. '' - Non, elle avait une espèce de sortie de planifiée ce week-end, j'ai donc pensé que j'allais en profiter pour venir jouer un peu. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? '' Phil a demandé en prenant un verre.

Charlie a réfléchi. Quelque chose au sujet de Phil n'allait pas. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Pourquoi était-il gentil avec lui ? Phil n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui parler auparavant. Quand il avait appelé Renée au sujet de la disparition de Bella, elle lui avait dit que Phil l'avait quittée et là, il agissait comme s'ils étaient toujours ensemble.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas surpris de le voir ? '' - Les choses ont été tellement stressantes depuis l'enlèvement de Bella que j'ai pensé que j'avais besoin de sortir pour essayer de me vider la tête. '' Charlie a dit en pensant que c'était le mensonge le plus idiot qu'il n'avait jamais dit.

'' - Ouais, Renée est réellement toute retournée au sujet de sa disparition. J'aimais bien la gamine, moi aussi. '' Phil a dit en fronçant les sourcils. Pour Charlie, Renée avait semblé plus retournée par le départ de Phil que par la disparition de Bella.

Charlie a tout de même hoché la tête, acceptant ses paroles de réconfort, mais sans le croire même pendant une minute.

'' - Hé, j'ai des billets pour cet endroit qui propose des combats des plus fantastiques. Il y en a un demain soir. Cela pourrait t'aider à te vider la tête. '' Phil a dit.

Charlie a lutté pour garder un visage neutre, mais son esprit tourbillonnait. Phil pourrait-il être impliqué d'une façon quelconque avec l'arène ? Était-il le démon ? Cela ne semblait pas possible. Il a secoué la tête. '' - Je ne sais pas, je suis ici avec les Cullen, ce ne serait pas juste de les abandonner pendant une soirée alors qu'ils ont été aussi gentils. Ils paient pour ce voyage. Leur fils Jasper a également disparu. '' Charlie a dit pour l'éprouver. Il a regardé le visage de Phil pour voir s'il y aurait une réaction au nom de Jasper. Il n'en a pas eu.

Le sourire de Phil a grandi. '' - Vous pouvez tous venir, je connais le propriétaire et je lui ai donné des billets gratuits pour mes jeux auparavant. Je peux le convaincre de vous laisser tous venir. ''

Charlie n'a rien dit alors qu'il prenait une gorgée en regardant Phil, mais en essayant de faire comme s'il ne le faisait pas.

Phil a plongé la main dans sa poche et en a sorti une poignée de cartes. Avec de grandes lettres imprimées de façon audacieuse, sur le dessus étaient écrits le mot « L'arène. ». Charlie a fait des efforts pour garder une expression neutre et a accepté les cartes. Dans son esprit, il sautait de haut en bas en hurlant « J'ai touché le gros lot ! »

'' - Je peux t'en obtenir plus si tu en as besoin. '' Phil a dit.

'' - Je suppose que cela pourrait être amusant. '' Charlie a dit, un peu à contrecœur.

Phil lui a donné une tape dans le dos. '' - Super, je vais envoyer un chauffeur te chercher demain à neuf heures à l'extérieur de l'hôtel. '' Phil s'est levé et est parti. Charlie l'a regardé partir en plissant les yeux.

Phil allait payer pour avoir pris sa fille.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Arena '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre seize**

Jasper était assis tranquillement avec Bella sur ses genoux. Ses doigts passaient dans ses cheveux alors qu'ils se détendaient. Il aimait tout simplement la tenir étroitement comme cela. S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait presque imaginer qu'ils étaient ailleurs.

'' - Je t'aime. '' Il a murmuré en pensant, alors qu'il disait ses mots, qu'ils n'étaient pas suffisamment grands pour englober la profondeur de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Bella s'est tournée vers lui en mettant une main délicate sur sa joue en souriant doucement. Ce qu'il ressentait en retour venant d'elle était tellement merveilleux qu'il en aurait pleuré s'il en avait été capable. Il a entendu le sifflement du gaz étant libéré dans leur chambre et il s'est penché pour l'embrasser. Il savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que tout était réglé. Ils allaient s'échapper ou mourir. Quoi qu'il arriverait, ils seraient ensemble.

* * *

'' - Hé , Charlie. '' Phil a dit en le frappant dans le dos. '' - Tout le monde est là ? '' Il a demandé en les dirigeant vers un 4x4 noir.

'' - Rose n'aime réellement pas regarder des combats de sorte qu'elle a décidé de rester à l'hôtel. Emmett et elle vont aller jouer un peu. '' Charlie lui a dit aisément. Bien sûr, c'était un mensonge, Rose était restée avec Seth et Ricky. Elle était leur sauvegarde si leur plan tombait à l'eau, elle ferait les appels pour avoir des secours avec d'une liste que Carlisle lui avait donnée. Emmett était resté avec elle pour faire en sorte qu'elle reste en sécurité. Emmett en avait fait toute une histoire, voulant être là où se trouvait l'action, mais Charlie l'avait pris à part et lui avait expliqué que sa femme avait besoin de lui en ce moment.

Il craignait que Phil ne s'attaque à Rose alors qu'elle serait séparée du reste de l'équipe et obtienne un accord de sa part. Emmett avait besoin d'être là juste au cas où.

Charlie était assis devant alors que Carlisle, Esmé et Jacob s'installaient derrière. Phil devait s'attendre à ce que Carlisle et Esmé viennent avec lui. Charlie avait demandé à Jacob de les accompagner parce qu'il soupçonnait que Phil serait tenu de le laisser partir. Il pouvait se tromper au sujet de l'accord qu'il avait fait avec Billy Black, mais il avait besoin d'un Métamorphe pour les cacher des visions d'Alice et Jacob avait la meilleure chance d'être relâché. Ils portaient tous des détecteurs de position, mais Charlie avait donné des directives aux autres pour qu'ils suivent le véhicule.

Il ne pensait pas que Phil savait que Peter, Char et Leah étaient avec lui. Il n'était pas sûr au sujet d'Edward, mais il avait décidé que le jeune homme n'était pas suffisamment fiable pour le conduire directement dans le piège. S'il l'avait pu, il l'aurait laissé avec Rose, mais il n'avait pas trouvé de bonne excuse pour le faire.

'' - Alors, Docteur Cullen, aimez-vous regarder des combats ? '' Phil a demandé en regardant Carlisle à travers le rétroviseur. Il semblait être en train de l'étudier. Charlie n'était pas trop inquiet, Carlisle était une des meilleures personnes qu'il connaissait.

'' - De temps en temps. Quel genre de combat est-ce ? '' Carlisle a demandé.

'' - Hé bieeeeeenn... Ce sont des combats souterrains. Pas tout à fait légal, mais c'est très excitant. '' Phil a dit avec un sourire.

Jacob a commencé à poser une question, mais Phil l'a coupé. '' - Où est ton fils Edward ? Sait-il à propos de Bella ? '' Phil a demandé avant de regarder Charlie.

'' - Nous n'avons pas entendu parler de lui. Peu de temps après notre départ de Forks, il est parti seul et n'a pas communiqué avec nous depuis. Je suis certain que s'il le savait, il reviendrait dans la seconde. '' Carlisle lui a répondu.

Charlie a été surpris de voir à quel point Carlisle était un bon menteur, il a découvert qu'il l'avait presque cru. Phil a jeté un morceau de chewing-gum dans sa bouche et a souri avant commencer à le mâcher bruyamment. Il en a offert un bout à Charlie, mais celui-ci ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour prendre ce qu'il lui offrait. Phil a haussé les épaules et s'est penché pour ouvrir la boîte à gants. Rapide comme l'éclair, il a sorti une seringue et a injecté quelque chose dans la jambe de Charlie. Les passagers à l'arrière ont bougé rapidement, mais pas suffisamment vite. Phil a frappé sur un bouton et un gaz pâle a rempli la voiture, assommant Jacob, Carlisle et Esmé.

'' - Cela aurait été plus facile si tu avais pris le chewing-gum. '' Phil a dit en ricanant devant l'expression choquée de Charlie.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu m'as injecté ? '' Charlie a demandé.

'' - Un antidote, je ne pouvais pas t'assommer. Je veux que tu répondes à mes questions, ce sera tellement mieux si tu es réveillé et... un peu meurtri quand Bella te verra. '' Phil lui a dit avec un ricanement.

'' - À présent, où est Edward ? '' Phil a demandé.

 _Voilà, le piège s'est déclenché._ Charlie a pensé avant de serrer fermement les lèvres.

* * *

Peter a couru aux côtés d'Edward. Le gars était rapide, ce qui était la seule chose de positive qu'il pouvait dire sur lui. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'oublier de sitôt ses commentaires sur l'abandon de Jasper et sauver Bella. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui et il allait le surveiller de très près.

Ils ont suivi le 4x4 par paires. Char et Léah les suivaient un peu plus loin derrière. Si quelque chose arrivait à Peter et Edward, elles devaient appeler Rose et essayer de suivre le 4x4 à leur place. C'était le plan de Charlie. Il voulait être certain qu'il y ait de nombreux plans de secours et Peter aimait cela.

Peter en était arrivé à réellement respecter le chef Swan et Char le considérait comme un père. Elle allait avoir le cœur brisé s'il décidait de rester humain. Pour être honnête, Peter également.

Ils ont suivi le 4x4 jusqu'à la ville où ils avaient initialement suivi Alice la première fois.

'' - Peux-tu lire dans ses pensées, Edward ? '' Peter a demandé.

Edward a fait une pause pendant un moment avant de frissonner de répulsion. '' - Il est en train de réfléchir aux moyens de torturer Charlie. ''

Peter a grogné et a commencé à avancer, mais il a senti la main d'Edward sur son bras. Peter s'est retourné brusquement attaquant presque le jeune homme. '' - Charlie savait que cela arriverait... Phil va laisser la voiture dans un garage et marcher jusqu'à une entrée. Il lui a fait enlever son dispositif de suivi. Nous devons attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il nous montre l'entrée. ''

Peter tremblait de fureur mais a hoché la tête avant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Ils ont vu Phil sortir de la voiture et ont regardé quand Charlie est également sorti. Charlie ne lui a pas résisté quand ils sont sortis du garage. Ils marchaient tranquillement dans la rue quand Phil a commencé à regarder autour de lui.

Edward et Peter se sont cachés rapidement. Edward s'est levé rapidement et Peter s'est déplacé pour le tirer en arrière.

'' - Leurs pensées ont disparu. '' A dit Edward avec inquiétude.

Peter s'est immédiatement levé à son côté en regardant de haut en bas de la rue pour trouver un signe d'eux, mais sans en trouver aucun. Il a tiré sur le bras d'Edward et s'est dirigé vers l'endroit où ils les avaient vus la dernière fois. Ils ont suivi leur parfum dans une ruelle où elles ont disparu abruptement.

Ils sont sortis à l'autre extrémité de la ruelle, mais ils n'ont pu ni sentir ni voir Phil ni Charlie. Peter est retourné à l'endroit où ils avaient senti leur parfum en dernier et a examiné les deux murs avant de ricaner doucement. Edward l'a regardé d'un air interrogateur et Peter a simplement fait un signe vers le mur où un autocollant neuf représentant un Smiley était collé. Le sourire d'Edward a égalé le sien.

Silencieusement, ils ont inspecté le mur en essayant de trouver une porte ou un levier secret. Ne trouvant rien, ils se sont assis et ont attendu l'arrivée de Leah et Char.

Il ne leur a fallu que dix minutes pour arriver. Char a marché directement à Peter et l'a embrassé passionnément. Edward a rapidement regardé ailleurs, tandis que Léah avait l'air de ne pas s'en soucier.

'' - Quoi de neuf, chéri ? '' Char a demandé doucement.

Peter a pointé l'autocollant, Char lui a jeté un regard et s'est mise à rire bruyamment. _Et voilà pour ce faire discret._ Peter a pensé.

'' - Nous n'avons pas été en mesure de trouver l'entrée, mais il est pratiquement certain que Charlie a laissé cela pour que nous soyons en mesure de la trouver. '' Peter a dit aux deux femmes.

Leah s'est approchée du mur et l'a examiné, passant ses doigts le long des briques. Elle a cessé ses mouvements et a passé ses doigts le long d'une rainure. Le mortier s'est déplacé, révélant une fente étroite. Peter a saisi Leah et l'a embrassée sur les lèvres de façon spectaculaire.

'' - Tu es un putain de génie ! '' S'est-il écrié en la laissant partir. Leah est devenue d'un rouge brillant et Char a frappé Peter à l'arrière de la tête.

'' - Garde tes lèvres pour toi-même ! '' Char a grogné.

Peter a ri alors qu'il sortait une des cartes que Phil avait données à Charlie. '' - Très bien, quand nous serons à l'intérieur, je veux que Char et Edward localisent la salle de contrôle. Voyez si vous pouvez désactiver quel que soit le système d'alarme qu'ils ont installé et libérer les prisonniers. Léah et moi allons suivre l'odeur de Phil et Charlie. Je ne veux pas laisser Charlie entre ses mains plus longtemps que nécessaire. Déplacez-vous rapidement, la vitesse sera notre seul avantage. '' Peter leur a dit avec gravité.

Ils ont tous hoché la tête et Peter a glissé la carte dans la fente. Ils ont regardé le visage souriant que Charlie leur avait laissé s'éloigner pour leur révéler un passage. Ils n'ont pas hésité alors qu'ils couraient dans l'obscurité.

* * *

'' - Laissez-les passer, je pourrais en avoir besoin pour des négociations. '' Bella a entendu quelqu'un dire. Laisser passer qui ?

Bella a ouvert les yeux lentement. Elle sentait le sang. Beaucoup de sang frais et il lui brûlait la gorge. Instinctivement, elle a grogné.

'' - On dirait qu'elle est réveillée, Charlie. Qu'en penses-tu ? Va-t-elle t'arracher la gorge ? '' Phil a demandé.

Bella s'est tournée vers lui et a vu avec horreur que son père était effectivement ici et qu'il saignait. Elle a entendu un grognement sur sa gauche et s'est retournée pour voir Jasper.

'' - Allons, allons, Major, tu veux m'arracher la tête pas vrai ?... Je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée. J'aurais seulement à trouver un nouveau corps et peut-être que cette fois-ci, je choisirais le corps d'une femme. '' A-t-il dit en toisant Bella. Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard de dégoût. Phil a simplement ri.

'' - Ou je pourrais peut-être être un chef de police. '' A-t-il dit avant de saisir la main ensanglantée de son père pour lécher une coulée de sang sur elle. Il s'est léché les lèvres et a émis un _hummm_ de plaisir. Bella s'est mise à trembler, déchirée entre son inquiétude pour son père et la brûlure dans sa gorge. Elle a senti une vague de calme venir sur elle venant de Jasper. Il n'avait jamais manipulé ses émotions auparavant, mais elle a été heureuse qu'il lui offrait à présent son aide.

'' - Ou je pourrais choisir un corps aléatoire et vous ne pourriez jamais me retrouver jusqu'à ce que je frappe à nouveau. '' Phil a dit en se redressant. '' - Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer et je te veux Major. Pourquoi n'empêcherais-tu pas ta compagne de souffrir. Donne-moi ton obéissance et je vais te laisser transformer le père de Bella. '' Il a serré la main qu'il tenait et les os ont craqué. Charlie n'a fait aucun bruit, il a simplement regardé Bella en toute confiance, avec de l'amour dans les yeux. Bella a commencé à se déplacer vers l'avant avec l'intention d'arrêter les souffrances de son père.

'' - Arrête ! '' Phil a exigé et Bella s'est sentie s'arrêter. Il s'est tourné vers Jasper. '' - Je vais la laisser partir. Putain, je vais même la laisser rester avec toi. Est-ce trop demander ? ''

Bella a pu sentir le conflit en Jasper, mais il a soufflé un solide '' - Non. ''

Phil a soupiré. '' - Hé bien, je savais que cela ne serait pas facile. '' Il a passé un doigt sur la joue de Charlie. Bella ne pouvait pas le laisser lui faire du mal et elle a mis son bouclier autour de son père. Phil a froncé les sourcils de perplexité quand la joue de Charlie est restée intacte. Il a reculé son poing pour le frapper et quand il a pris contact avec Charlie, Phil a hurlé de douleur, mais de nouveau, Charlie est resté indemne.

'' - Bella, couvre-nous tous. '' Jasper a dit et Bella a immédiatement obéi.

Phil s'est tourné vers Bella avec une grimace sur son visage. '' - Tu es donc un bouclier. Et un extrêmement puissant. '' Il l'a étudiée pendant un moment et Jasper a souri avec orgueil envers sa compagne. Phil a commencé à sourire à nouveau. '' - Cela n'a pas d'importance. Tu ne peux pas être suffisamment puissante pour couvrir tout le monde de sorte que nous sommes de nouveau dans une impasse. Mais nous avons l'éternité, ton père ne l'a pas. Ne sais-tu pas que je vais gagner tôt ou tard, Bella ? Mais d'ici là, ton père sera mort. Je peux lui donner la vie éternelle sans qu'il ait besoin d'être un vampire. Exactement de la même façon que je l'ai fait pour Gianna. ''

'' - Gianna est morte. '' A murmuré Bella.

'' - Elle a eu la malchance de te rencontrer. Si nous avions réalisé que tu étais un bouclier, elle ne serait pas morte. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu la tuer. '' Phil a dit.

Bella a été tentée. En dépit du fait que son père le cachait bien, elle voyait parfaitement qu'il souffrait. La brûlure qu'elle ressentait était presque insupportable et sans l'aide de Jasper, elle était certaine qu'elle l'aurait déjà attaqué. Son bouclier avait arrêté l'odeur, l'empêchant de l'agresser, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas détourner les yeux de la goutte de sang qui coulait doucement sur sa joue.

Phil se tenait près d'elle en regardant Charlie derrière lui. '' - Regarde-le, ne te semble-t-il pas délicieux ? '' Bella s'est mise à trembler alors que ses yeux devenaient noirs. Ses émotions commençaient à déborder du calme de Jasper. Elle voulait son sang. Elle voulait qu'il soit en sécurité.

'' - Laisse-moi t'aider. '' Phil a dit en lui tendant la main. Bella a commencé à lui tendre la main quand deux choses se sont produites simultanément. Une forte explosion a retenti dans la salle et Jasper a jeté Phil loin d'elle en grognant férocement.

'' - Jasper, fais-le maintenant. Tue-le !'' Charlie a crié. Bella a regardé son père, il tenait un pistolet dans sa main. Elle a regardé Phil couché sur le sol, Jasper a grogné de rage alors qu'il lui tordait le cou. Phil avait un sourire écœurant sur le visage quand Jasper lui a brisé le cou.

'' - Bella ! Mets ton bouclier autour de Phil ! '' Charlie a crié. Bella a été momentanément éberluée et elle a simplement regardé fixement Phil. '' - MAINTENANT ISABELLA SWAN ! '' Bella connaissait cette voix et a immédiatement obéi. Ils ont entendu un hurlement surnaturel qui a envoyé des frissons dans leurs colonnes vertébrales.

'' - C'est bien, Bells, retiens-le. '' Charlie a dit en souriant doucement. '' - Jasper, d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu es un empathe ? '' Charlie a demandé.

Jasper a hoché la tête. Bella voyait qu'il avait du mal à se contrôler et que le Major voulait sortir. Elle pouvait sentir sa rage et elle s'est déplacée à ses côtés pour lui caresser doucement le bras. Elle a senti qu'il se calmait lentement ce qui, à son tour, l'a aidée à se calmer. '' - Peux-tu sentir le démon ? Est-il piégé ? '' Charlie a demandé.

Jasper a fermé les yeux et Bella a pu sentir son dégoût. '' - Oui. '' Il avait craché le mot.

Charlie s'est laissé tomber lourdement, en baissant le pistolet. Bella voulait courir vers lui, mais elle savait que ce serait une très mauvaise idée. '' - Papa. '' A-t-elle gémi. Elle ne l'avait pas appelé papa depuis qu'elle était une petite fille. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de courir dans ses bras comme elle le faisait quand elle était jeune et s'était fait une égratignure. Il avait toujours été son héros. Elle avait honte de la grande part d'elle-même qui voulait le vider.

Jasper a relevé son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser doucement. Elle a senti son amour et sa fierté pour elle. '' - Tu t'en sors bien, chérie. Je ne connais aucun nouveau-né qui serait capable de résister à un humain saignant en face de lui. Père ou pas. '' Il l'a embrassée à nouveau. '' - Je vais aller voir comment il va, cela va aller ? '' Elle a hoché la tête, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne, mais elle voulait que son père aille bien. Elle a tourné le dos quand Jasper s'est dirigé vers son père.

'' - Comment as-tu réussi à faire passer clandestinement une arme à feu ici ? '' Jasper a demandé. Bella pouvait entendre de l'admiration dans sa voix et le sentir dans ses émotions.

Charlie a ri et Bella a entendu un tissu être déchiré. '' - Je suis seulement un humain. Je crois que Phil m'a énormément sous-estimé. '' A-t-il dit avant de murmurer. '' - Connard arrogant. ''

'' - J'ai mis le dispositif de suivi là où il pouvait facilement le trouver, mais j'ai caché le pistolet... hé bien quelque part. Quand il a trouvé le mouchard, il n'a pas cherché plus loin. En réalité, il était assez stupide, il aurait dû savoir qu'en tant qu'agent de police, j'allais porter une a probablement pensé qu'il pourrait nous forcer à lui obéir et que même si nous osions le tuer, il passerait simplement dans un autre corps. Il n'avait pas compris que ma petite fille était vraiment puissante. '' Charlie a dit avec fierté. Si Bella avait pu rougir, elle aurait été d'un rouge étincelant.

'' - Tu as été le seul à comprendre qu'il fallait que je mette mon bouclier autour de lui, papa. '' Bella a dit, ressentant elle-même de la fierté pour le génie de son père. Elle l'a regardé et il a rougi.

'' - Hum... Est-il toujours là Jasper ? '' Charlie a demandé et Jasper a hoché la tête.

Bella a été soulagée que Jasper avait nettoyé toutes les traces de sang et les avait cachées de sa vue. Elle pouvait toujours sentir le sang après avoir enlevé son bouclier autour de Charlie, mais ne pas le voir l'aidait à contrôler sa soif de sang.

'' - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? '' A demandé Bella.

'' - Carlisle a dit qu'une des façons de tuer un démon était de le priver d'un hôte pendant un bon moment. Il n'a pas dit combien de temps toutefois, je ne crois pas qu'il le sache. Peter, Char, Edward et Léah devraient être ici à présent. Je leur ai laissé un assez grand indice. '' Charlie a dit en souriant à une plaisanterie secrète. '' - Ils devraient être en mesure d'ouvrir la porte, puis nous allons trouver les jeunes garçons Quileutes et sortir de là. ''

Jasper est retourné aux côtés de Bella et a mis son bras autour d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir l'inquiétude venir de lui, mais il n'a rien dit. '' - Pourras-tu garder ton bouclier suffisamment longtemps, Bells ? '' Charlie lui a demandé.

'' - Je pense que oui. Je n'ai pas l'impression de faire un effort. '' A répondu Bella.

'' - Hé bien, je pense que je vais me reposer un peu.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à jascat, elle est parue sous le titre : '' The Arena '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-sept**

'' - C'est là... Il y a cinq humains dans la pièce. '' A murmuré Edward.

Char a hoché la tête. '' - Nous allons les assommer. Inutile de les tuer. Évidemment, je pourrais avoir besoin d'un petit en-cas... '' Char a dit en espérant provoquer Edward. Son regard de dégoût et son petit grognement ont presque fait éclater de rire Char. Il était si facile à énerver. Char a donné un coup de pied dans la porte et, avec des mouvements flous, elle a assommé tous les humains en un rien de temps.

'' - Tu aurais pu faire un compte à rebours ou quelque chose. J'aurais pu t'aider. '' Edward a dit en entrant dans la pièce avec une grande moue sur le visage.

Cette fois, Char s'est mise à rire. Elle lui a tapoté la joue. '' - La prochaine fois, mon chou. '' Lui a-t-elle roucoulé, ce qui l'a fait grogner encore plus fort. Il s'est dirigé d'un pas furieux vers le panneau de contrôle et les écrans. Il y en avait des dizaines. Ils surveillaient différentes pièces de l'arène. Beaucoup montraient des cellules d'emprisonnements avec différentes créatures à l'intérieur. Quelques-uns montraient des couloirs et il n'y en avait seulement cinq qui montraient l'arène proprement dite.

Les yeux de Char ont trouvé Jasper, Bella, Charlie et Phil presque immédiatement. Elle a été soulagée de voir qu'ils étaient vivants, mais a été terrifiée par l'aspect de Charlie. Elle a grogné profondément. Phil avait effectivement fait son sale boulot sur lui. Elle a serré les poings et a réfléchi à toutes les façons dont elle pourrait blesser le démon.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit, mais elle pourrait clairement voir que Phil parlait à Bella. Il devait sans aucun doute utiliser Charlie contre elle. Elle a regardé avec horreur Bella tendre la main pour prendre celle de Phil, puis il y a eu un éclair de lumière et Char a vu Charlie debout, une arme à la main et pointée sur Phil. Il donnait l'impression d'être en train de crier. Jasper a tordu le cou de Phil, le tuant avec certitude.

'' - Non, espèce d'imbécile ! '' A crié Edward. Char l'a regardé avec fureur. Edward a commencé à pousser des boutons au hasard avant que Char ne puisse l'arrêter.

'' - Arrête ! Tu ne peux pas laisser sortir certaines de ces créatures, elles sont dangereuses ! '' Char a dit en essayant de saisir ses mains.

'' - Nous devons ouvrir leur porte. Phil est un démon, il va prendre possession de l'un d'eux. Ils doivent s'éloigner de lui. '' Edward a déclaré avec de la panique dans la voix en la repoussant avant de pousser les boutons à nouveau.

Char a essayé de l'arrêter, mais était freinée parce qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment lui faire de mal. Elle a regardé toutes sortes de créatures s'échapper de leurs cellules. Elle ne savait pas toutes ce qu'elles étaient, mais elle savait qu'elles étaient des fléaux qui allaient se déchaîner sur le monde. Char en a eu assez, utilisant les compétences qu'elle avait apprises de Jasper et Peter, elle a rapidement enlevé les bras d'Edward et l'a jeté d'un coup de pied loin du panneau.

'' - Espère de stupide connard ! '' A-t-elle crié.

'' - Reste-là. '' Lui a-t-elle dit ensuite. Il souffrait suffisamment pour l'écouter.

Elle s'est retournée vers les écrans et a gémi : '' - Comment as-tu réussi à ouvrir presque toutes les portes sauf la leur ? '' Elle a vu Charlie fermer les yeux et elle a combattu sa panique. Elle était meilleure qu'Edward, elle pouvait le faire ! Peter l'avait envoyée ici parce qu'elle avait de l'expérience avec les systèmes de sécurité. Elle a finalement trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle a vu Peter et Leah approcher de la salle et a souri devant leurs minutages. Elle a appuyé sur le bouton et a regardé la porte s'ouvrir. Peter a regardé la caméra et lui a envoyé un baiser. _Putain, ce qu'elle aimait cet homme !_ A-t-elle pensé en souriant.

Char l'a regardé entrer dans la pièce puis a tourné ses yeux vers les moniteurs pour rechercher les Quileutes. Elle a entraperçu Marcus et Alice marchant dans un couloir, ils semblaient éviter tous les monstres en liberté dans le bâtiment. Ils utilisaient probablement les visions d'Alice pour le faire. Elle a vu des créatures inconscientes sur le sol, dans les couloirs et les cellules, ce devait peut-être être la même chose qui avait assommé les Cullen. Elle s'est tournée vers Edward en le fusillant une nouvelle fois du regard tout en marmonnant au sujet de sa stupidité.

'' - Puis-je te faire confiance pour te tenir tranquille si je te les rends ? '' A-t-elle demandé en ramassant ses bras. Elle aurait préféré le laisser sans eux, mais elle ne savait pas combien d'hommes Phil avait employé et ils pourraient venir ici pour reprendre la salle de contrôle. Ils avaient détruit la porte et, bien qu'elle puisse facilement battre des humains, il pourrait y avoir des créatures surnaturelles dans le mélange, même si elle détestait penser qu'elle puisse avoir besoin de l'aide d'Edward.

Il a hoché la tête. Char s'est dirigée vers lui et a rattaché ses bras.

'' - J'ai besoin que tu écoutes si quiconque va approcher. Nous tiendrons la salle de contrôle jusqu'à ce que les autres viennent ici. Peux-tu faire cela ? '' Char lui a demandé en lui parlant comme s'il était un enfant.

Edward a eu l'air ennuyé, mais a de nouveau hoché la tête. Char a tourné son attention vers les écrans et a regardé son compagnon ramasser Charlie et sortir de la pièce.

* * *

Jasper a ramassé Phil tandis que Peter ramassait Charlie. Jasper a fait en sorte de frapper sa tête, par accident volontaire, contre les murs un petit nombre de fois. Évidemment, cela ne lui faisait pas de mal, il était déjà mort et le bouclier de Bella empêchait de lui infliger tout autre dommage, mais cela lui a apporté un peu de satisfaction.

Il est resté à l'écoute des émotions du démon, elles étaient affaiblies, mais elles étaient toujours là. Le démon le dégoûtait, son émotion principale était la haine et Jasper s'est senti souillé par ses émotions pendant un long moment après cela.

Il a regardé Bella, elle l'avait toujours apaisé. Elle regardait son père, porté par Peter, avec inquiétude. Jasper a tendu la main et a saisi la sienne pour la serrer. Elle s'est tournée vers lui et a souri. Ils se sont rapidement dirigés vers la salle de contrôle. Leah les a aidés à éviter les nombreuses créatures dans tous les couloirs et Jasper a effrayé toutes celles qu'ils n'ont pas pu éviter.

Char s'est précipitée aux côtés de Peter et a regardé Charlie avec une réelle inquiétude. Jasper a été un peu surpris, Char ne se liait pas d'amitié facilement avec les gens et manifestement, elle se souciait beaucoup de Charlie.

'' - Comment va-t-il ? '' Elle a demandé à Peter discrètement. Peter a secoué la tête.

'' - Nous devons le faire sortir d'ici. Va trouver les jeunes garçons Quileutes avec Leah et nous allons le conduire au docteur Cullen. '' Peter a dit. Char a eu l'air d'avoir envie de protester, mais elle a changé d'avis. Elle a fait signe à Leah et les deux femmes se sont dirigées vers la porte.

Jasper a regardé les écrans et a vu de nombreux monstres en liberté qui prenaient la fuite. '' - Qu'est-il arrivé ? Nous devons les arrêter. Je me suis battu contre certaines de ces créatures, nous ne pouvons pas les lâcher. '' Jasper a dit. Il a senti une grande dose de culpabilité venant d'Edward et l'a regardé. Edward a détourné le regard loin d'eux, mais il a semblé retrouver sa voix.

'' - Comment se fait-il que le démon n'ait pas possédé quelqu'un ? Pourquoi avez-vous apporté son cadavre ici ? '' Edward a demandé. Jasper savait qu'il détournait l'attention, mais a tout de même répondu, désireux de faire l'éloge de Bella.

'' - Le bouclier de Bella l'a piégé. '' A-t-il dit avec fierté. Peter a regardé Bella en haussant un sourcil avec admiration. Edward a eu un grand sourire en ressentant lui-même de la fierté pour elle. Jasper ne savait pas si cela lui plaisait.

Edward s'est dirigé vers elle. '' - Tu fais un magnifique vampire, Bella. '' Il a dit en tendant la main pour caresser son visage. Avant même que Jasper y ait réfléchi, il l'avait saisi par la gorge et l'avait épinglé contre le mur.

'' - Elle m'aime! '' Edward a haleté. Jasper a ressenti un moment de doute.

'' - Non, Edward. Je ne crois pas l'avoir jamais fait en réalité. J'avais un béguin d'adolescente pour toi, mais j'aime Jasper. Il est mon compagnon. '' Bella a dit en envoyant son amour à Jasper.

'' - Regardez cela ! '' Peter a dit en regardant les écrans. Jasper a lâché Edward et a regardé l'écran. Il a vu Alice et Marcus debout à l'entrée de l'arène, ils semblaient agités et faisaient les cent pas.

'' - Ils sont probablement incapables de partir. L'accord qu'ils ont fait était qu'ils obéissent. '' Bella a murmuré. Jasper est venu vers elle et a enroulé ses bras autour d'elle. Il a senti la jalousie d'Edward, mais il l'a ignorée.

Ils sont restés là pendant un très long moment avant que Léah et Char reprennent le chemin du retour avec Embry et Quil en remorque.

'' - Il est temps de tout faire sauter. '' Peter a dit en souriant. Jasper se préparait à se retourner quand il a vu Alice et Marcus quitter brusquement le bâtiment. Il s'est retourné vers Phil qui gisait sur le sol et a essayé de sentir la moindre émotion venant de lui. Il n'en a trouvé aucune.

'' - Edward, peux-tu détecter la moindre pensée venant de Phil ? '' Jasper a demandé pour être certain.

'' - Aucune. '' A répondu Edward.

'' - Il est parti ? '' A demandé Bella.

Jasper avait des doutes. Cela semblait décevant.

'' - Bells... '' A murmuré Charlie.

Bella a marché en hésitant vers son père. Jasper a senti la soif de sang qui la menaçait et a fait de son mieux pour l'aider.

'' - Ne laisse pas tomber ton bouclier. Combien de temps peux-tu tenir ? '' Il a demandé. Il était facile de voir qu'il était difficile pour lui de parler.

'' - Je ne sais pas, papa. Je ne ressens aucune fatigue. '' Bella a répondu.

'' - Maintiens-le... ensevelir... en mer... au large... juste au cas... '' Charlie a lutté pour le dire.

'' - Nous avons compris, Charlie, garde tes forces. '' Char a pleuré.

'' - Papa, s'il te plaît... '' Bella a sangloté. '' - Laisse-nous te transformer. ''

Charlie n'a rien dit alors que ses yeux se fermaient. '' - S'il te plaît... '' Bella a sangloté à nouveau.

'' -...cord... '' Charlie a dit, d'une voix à peine audible. La joie qui a rempli la pièce a surpris Jasper. Non seulement de la part de Bella, mais de Peter et de Char également.

'' - Jasper, voudrais-tu le faire, s'il te plaît ? Nous serions une famille par le venin. Je veux que Charlie fasse partie de notre famille. '' Peter a dit. Char a hoché la tête avec enthousiasme et il a également senti l'approbation de Bella.

'' - Fais-le maintenant. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque avec sa vie. Nous allons nous dépêcher d'aller au ranch. '' Char a déclaré d'une seule traite. Jasper a regardé Bella qui a hoché la tête en lui souriant, la fierté et la confiance dans ses yeux.

Jasper s'est penché et a mordu Charlie, injectant son venin en lui. Il a senti la désapprobation d'Edward et des Métamorphes, mais il les a ignorés alors qu'il mordait son poignet pour injecter encore plus de venin.

 **Épilogue**

C'était la fin de leur année au ranch et Charlie était presque sorti de sa phase de nouveau-né. Il voulait aller sur place et trouver les créatures qu'ils avaient libérées. Jasper, Peter, Char, Léah et Jacob avaient travaillé sans relâche pour rechercher les créatures tandis que Charlie faisait des recherches depuis le ranch. Il regardait les nouvelles sur internet pour trouver des indices sur des observations.

Il avait enfoui le corps de Phil en mer. Bella avait gardé son bouclier sur lui pendant deux jours et Charlie avait été impressionné par sa fille. Elle était tout ce qu'il savait qu'elle était avant qu'Edward n'entre dans sa vie et détruise lentement sa confiance.

Peter et Char étaient retournés à l'arène et avaient récupéré des dossiers sur toutes les créatures qui avaient été emprisonnées là-bas. Ensuite, ils avaient contacté les Volturi et leur avaient parlé de l'arène. Ils avaient brûlé l'endroit jusqu'aux fondations.

Les Volturi avaient du mal à survivre avec la mort d'Aro et la disparition de Marcus. Il n'était jamais revenu à Volterra et personne ne savait où il était. Ils ne savaient pas non plus où était Alice, ce qui l'inquiétait. Il avait essayé de garder un œil sur chacun d'eux, mais ils n'étaient pas très hauts placés sur sa liste de priorités.

Rose et Emmett avaient gardé Ricky et l'élevaient à présent comme leur fils. Ils demeuraient avec Carlisle et Esmé, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Esmé qui gâtait outrageusement le petit garçon. Edward avait essayé de se mettre entre Jasper et Bella pendant un moment, mais avait bientôt abandonné et était retourné vivre avec Carlisle et Esmé. Charlie a souri en pensant à sa fille et à son gendre.

Il aimait réellement Jasper et était heureux qu'il soit le compagnon de Bella. Il aimait les regarder ensemble. Ils communiquaient en silence, par le biais du toucher et de regards. Charlie était en admiration devant leur lien, seul un crétin comme Edward pouvait nier ce qu'ils partageaient. Ils lui avaient expliqué comment ils avaient développé leur propre façon de parler en raison de la nécessité de préserver leur intimité.

Jasper aimait sa fille, ce qui était clairement évident en le voyant. Charlie n'aurait pas pu trouver un meilleur homme pour elle et il était fier de l'appeler son fils. Il s'était engagé à protéger Bella et à retrouver toutes les créatures qu'Edward avait libérées.

Charlie a cessé ses rêveries et a regardé l'alerte qui clignotait sur son écran. Un loup-garou avait été observé dans le Montana. Charlie a souri, il allait faire cette chasse et il allait battre Caius pour celui-là.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Merci à tous pour m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour m'encourager et merci à Lyylla qui a travaillé très dur pour vous présenter de beaux chapitres chaque samedi. Merci à toi. Cathy**


End file.
